Marriage by Treaty
by zoranthaz
Summary: Prince Edward is a womanizer who is forced to marry Princess Isabella to satisfy a treaty between their respective countries.  Will she win the battle for his love just as she did the battle for her castle?  This will eventually be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Princess Isabella of Voltura stood on a balcony above the gates to her personal home, Haven Keep, surveying the army surrounding her home. The army had been there nearly a week with Prince Edward at its head. This army had all ready taken five or six holdings from the house of Swan. She was determined that hers would not be added to the list. She knew she only had to hold on. Her father and brothers were marching to her aid at all possible speed.

Prince Edward of the kingdom of Forks, wearing full armor, rode up to the gates of the castle his army had surrounded to issue his challenge. "Send out your champion and we will fight. If I win you will surrender the castle. If he wins, we will leave and never bother you," the prince shouted. He could see a priest, several men and a very beautiful young woman with long brown hair on the balcony above him. He could see a gold band across her forehead with a topaz between her brows. She walked over to the rail of the balcony and looked at him for a moment like she was assessing him. She couldn't really see his face since the lower half was obscured by a chin guard and it was too far away to see his eyes. She patted her hand against the rail then Edward could see her speak to the priest then the men around her began to discuss something very angrily. Edward didn't know to which member of the Volturan royal family that the castle belonged but their red Swan sigil flew from the highest tower indicating that the owner was present. He had heard that there was a large army with the king of Voltura at its head marching hard to relieve the castle from his siege. He wanted to settle this quickly and be in possession of it when they arrived.

"Give us a half hour. Our…. champion needs to prepare for combat." the priest called down. The woman and the men went back into the castle. Edward withdrew to wait. Once back among his men, he removed his helmet and ran his hair through his red hair.

In thirty minutes the portcullis began to rise and the gates opened. Edward mounted his horse in anticipation. When the gates were fully opened, a small fully armored figure on top of a large black horse was visible. Edward began to laugh. "You're kidding me! Your champion is a child?" The rider spurred the horse who reared and took off toward Edward, the rider drawing a sword.

"Oh, shit, my Liege, I do believe that the 'child' does mean to fight you," Sir Jasper gasped.

Edward dropped the face guard on his helm and began to move forward, drawing his own sword. He urged his mount to a gallop. His horse stumbled and almost went down as the big black stallion crashed into Edward's horse. Edward also received a blow to the side of his helm from the champion's sword. When the prince wasn't unhorsed, the rider launched at him, taking both of them to the ground. Edward quickly came to his feet only to face his opponent who had his sword ready. Edward was off balance when the town's champion attacked with a flurry of blows. Edward caught all of them on his sword. His shield having been lost when he fell. Edward notice that his opponent wasn't very tall, maybe coming to his shoulder and carried a much lighter sword than Edward. The Champion still carried a shield which was used to skillfully block Edward's blows. Neither seemed to have an advantage. The next thing Edward knew was that he was flat on his back with a sharp pain in his leg, looking at a sword coming at his head to deliver a death blow. The blow was blocked by a larger sword.

"NO! Highness, you can't kill him. It would only make matters worse."

Edward was beginning to black out from blood loss when he thought he heard a woman's voice say, "Make them leave, Seth. Make them leave."


	2. Treaty

The Treaty

The two kings entered the room in the main worship center in the main religious city of Seattle from different doors but at the same time. Both men bowed to the Archbishop standing at the head of a large table. Large ornate chairs had been placed on each side exactly across from each other.

King Charles of Voltura was dressed entirely in black. His pantaloons were not a tight as he had worn them in his youth. He wore a heavy velvet doublet trimmed in dark fur over a fine black shirt. His neck was adorned with the gold necklace that was his symbol of royal authority. He wore a simple gold circlet of a crown, simply because a king was expected to wear a crown. His cloak was trimmed in dark long fur. His long dark hair was shot with grey and held back in a braid though his mustache and beard were still dark brown for the most part. He wore a dress sword and a belt knife, both heavily jeweled. A frown creased his brow between his dark brown eyes. He was not happy with all of the terms in the treaty he was about to sign. He did not want his only daughter to be forced into marriage, much less a dynastic marriage at sixteen. He wished she could marry for love, but that was not an option. His people needed the peace and trade this treaty and marriage would bring.

King Carlisle of Forks was light to Charles' darkness. He was dressed in sky blue which matched his eyes. The jewel encrusted royal crown of Forks rested on his blond head. His hair had silver among the gold. He work a darker blue jacket over a light blue shirt. His doublet was embroidered in gold with his coat of arms. He wore a jeweled belt knife, but no sword. His dark blue cloak was trimmed in ermine. He was frowning as well. He was also not pleased with the treaty. His son knew he would marry a woman not of his choice; a woman to seal some treaty, but Carlisle wished it was not the daughter of this king. Yes, the treaty would bring peace and trade, but at what price. The people of Voltura were rough barbaric people. How would this girl manage in his court where things were more civilized?

Both men and their attendants approached the chairs at the same time and bowed to the Archbishop.

"I would like to ask the blessings of the gods before we attend to the business at hand." said the Archbishop.

"Then say it," growled King Charles. "I would like to get on the road back to my country before dark."

The Archbishop frowned at King Charles but asked his blessing without comment to Charles. Papers were then place in front of each king. The inkpots were opened and pens handed to the kings. They signed the treaties at the same time. Wax was place by the signature and the royal seal was stamped into it. A priest on each side then picked up the treaties and walked around the place the treaty signed in front of the other king for his signature and seal. Then a third copy was place in front of King Charles who signed and sealed it. A priest picked up this copy of the treaty and walked around the table and placed it in front of King Carlisle who also signed and sealed. All three treaties were place in front of the Archbishop who then signed all three copies. They was then all rolled up and a ribbon was place around each and each king was handed one while the Archbishop retained a copy.

King Charles sighed heavily. "In accordance with the treaty, my younger son will bring my daughter in six weeks for the wedding to take place 4 weeks after that."

"My son will eagerly await the arrival of his bride," replied King Carlisle.

King Charles nodded sharply, turned on his heel, and swept from the room.

"That went as well as could be expected," Carlisle said to the Archbishop.

"Did you expect it to go differently?" the Archbishop asked.

"No, but you never know with these northerners. They are a proud people who do not take defeat well. Their one victory nearly cost me my son. Charles is, however, an honorable man who was once my friend, in our youth. All this petty border strife needs to end. It hurts both countries. He knows this, Aro."

"And young Prince Edward? He understands is part in this? He's what, twenty?" asked the Archbishop.

"Yes, twenty but he has been told all of his life that his wife will be one to bind us to another country. He should understand it well enough. This girl, the princess, is accounted to be a beauty, but wild. Apparently, she has been allowed to train and fight with her brothers."

"You know that some of the women in Voltura are as fierce a fighters as the men, your highness."

Carlisle sighed, "Yes I am aware. We just came off the battlefield with them. We believe one the them injured Edward in single combat. Rumor holds it to be this princess that my son is to marry. Sir Jasper could only confirm that the one who fought as champion of the city was small and withdrew once the fight was over. My hope is that Edward can tame her into someone acceptable in my court."

"Prince Edward has quite the reputation with the ladies."

"Yes. I'm aware. He seems to have gone through a number of my wife's Ladies in waiting. I'm rather hoping this Princess Isabella can tame him."

The Archbishop thought it best to not comment on that, asking instead, "When do you leave for your country, your highness?"

"Tomorrow. Unlike Charles, my wife is with me. We travel more slowly. We do have the advantage of being closer."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry about the dely in posting. I came up with a plot twist in later chapters that had to be set up here so some of this had to be re-written.**

The Prince

Sir Jasper, Marquise of Eddington, was informed that the King's retinue was seen a couple of leagues away. Now he was hurrying through the halls to inform the Crown Prince. His uniform of a leather breastplate over a green shirt identified Sir Jasper as part of Prince Edward's personal guard. The green ribbons on his wide shoulder further identified him as one of Prince Edward's personal advisors. As he approached the door to Prince Edward's chamber, the guards snapped to attention. Sir Jasper ran his hand through his chin length curly blond hair. He stood outside of Edward's door listening to the cries of the woman currently warming Edward's bed, waiting for an opportunity to alert the Prince of his parents' impending arrival. This was not Jasper's favorite thing to do, but it was better him than someone else. Prince Edward wouldn't take the interruption well, but would probably be less upset with Jasper. Upon hearing Edward call out his release, Sir Jasper knocked on the door.

"What is it? Did I not say that I was not to be disturbed?" the Prince growled.

"Your parents are within sight of the castle, your highness," Sir Jasper called through the door.

"Come in, Jasper," he called much more calmly, once he knew that it was his childhood friend at the door. Sir Jasper heard a smack as he opened the door. "Get out. I've had enough of you any way." As Sir Jasper came in, a naked girl was scrambling to pick up her clothes that were spread over the room. Some has clearly been ripped off and were not longer wearable. Sir Jasper noted that the girl was Lady Irina, one of the queens Ladies and shook his head. A pretty enough little blonde with a tight body and Edward's handprint on her ass. Edward grinned at Jasper as he ran his hands through is short reddish hair.

"You could at least give me the chance to get dressed, Edward," she whined.

"Don't call me 'Edward', you whore," snapped Edward as he also exited the bed naked, but unashamed. "Get out, and pack your things, you're going home. I'm done with you."

"But your highness," the girl began to protest, "I serve at your Lady Mother's behest."

Edward laughed derisively, "She never would have asked for you if she had known you couldn't keep your clothes on and you legs together. Leave. Now." Edward stepped into some pants held by his body servant.

The girl clutched her clothes around her as she ran out the door sobbing.

"That was a little harsh, even for you, Edward," Sir Jasper commented as he closed the door.

"She seemed to be have the mistaken idea that she would continue as my mistress after my marriage." as he allowed the servant to throw a shirt over his head and settled it on his wide shoulders.

"Does that mean that you intend to honor your marriage vows?"

"Not in the least. I just don't mean to have **her **as my mistress or any woman in particular." as he donned a doublet.

"And your wife?"

"Surely she wouldn't expect that of me, as long as I am discrete." putting on his shoes. "How long before their majesties arrive?"

"Not long. They were in sight of the keep."

"Then, we'd best get to the bailey to greet them." Prince Edward punched Sir Jasper in the shoulder and went out the door with a grin on his face. The two young men were eye-catching attractive. Both were tall and athletically built from hours spent training with sword, bow and on horseback.

Sir Jasper was glad to see Edward happy because he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be at the end of the day. He didn't mention what he has heard of the treaty terms as he followed his liege Lord more slowly. Sir Jasper's father, one of King Carlisle's closest advisors had negotiated for Forks. The boys had had the same nanny and tutors as they grew up. They were as close as brothers. When they grew up and both became knights, Sir Jasper was assigned to Edward's personal guard. Now he was one of the prince's advisor.

A few minutes after Prince Edward and Sir Jasper entered the bailey, cheers were heard and King Carlisle rode up on his big white horse surrounded by his household guard. The carriage with Queen Esme and one of the ladies that traveled with her followed shortly thereafter.

Edward greeted his father with great affection. He then turned to his mother's carriage and opened the door, offering his hand to help his mother's lady out. But as his mother appeared in the doorway, he snatched her out and spun her around, laughing as she squealed. Thought Edward more resembled his father than his mother, his mother had the same reddish hair and green eyes. "Edward, Edward, put me down. Leave me some dignity, please."

"Glad to see us son," King Carlisle inquired, clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Yes father, very glad," Edward replied after he kissed his mother's cheek. "I can hand the reigns of the government back to you. It's very boring. I'd rather hunt."

"I'm glad to take the reigns from you, but we have some business to discuss," the King said as he led the way into the great hall keep. It was a beautiful room, open for a double height with a balcony running around the entire second floor. These rooms on the second floor served as administrative offices. At the moment, on the first floor, there were a few chairs around the edges of the room, but other that that, the marble floors were clear. Later, the room would be set up for dining with the addition of trestle tables and benches, but for now, it was empty. Ancestral portraits were displayed around the first floor. Landscapes from around the country were displayed on the second floor. Above the second floor were a series of clerestory windows that allowed light to flood the room during the day. The few courtiers that were around were well dressed. Carlisle and Esme did not require formal attire for their court as some did, they did, however prefer those in attendance to be well dressed.

"Let's go to the council chamber so we may be a bit more private. Sir Jasper, please join us." He turned to the Queen asking, "Will we see you at supper or has the traveling been too much?"

"I'm sure I'll be at supper. It wasn't that bad," she replied as her husband kissed her cheek. The queen and her ladies went a different way once they entered the keep.

As they walked together, the men discussed the trip and things seen in Seattle. Upon entering the council chamber, the men greeted the only occupant, Lord Michael, Duke of Newton, the chancellor of the exchequer for the kingdom. As they greeted him, the king poured himself a glass of wine from a large sideboard and sat down in his chair at the head of the large table in the council room. Edward helped himself to a glass as well, stepping away so the others could have a drink.

"Edward, Duke John has negotiated the best treaty that he could. We are going to establish trade routes with them. We have also established firm borders so that the raiding will stop. We may have to deal with our barons to bring them in line, but we will do what we must. The only other major thing is that you will wed King Charles daughter in approximately nine weeks.. Her brother is to bring her here six weeks from when the treaty was signed and you are to marry four weeks after that."

"What is she like then? These northerners are rough people."

"She did not accompany King Charles. Her brother's wife was near time to give birth so both the Queen and the Princess stayed at home." Seeing the disappointment on his son's face, he added, "She is reputed to be a beauty though she is only sixteen. Her mother was quite beautiful when she was young."

"You know her mother?"

"No, not really. I saw her once or twice in Seattle when her marriage to Charles was being negotiated. Her father was the king of Phoenix. Her cousin rules there now."

"Sire, I must renew my objections to this marriage," Lord Michael said. "Prince Edward could do much better than marrying one of these northern heathens."

"I have heard your objections, but if you will remember the entire reason for this war of ours was to obtain Haven Keep." said the king.

"I don't understand why you want Haven Keep," Lord Michael commented.

"I thought I explained that before we sent the men off. Haven Keep was the Masen's property a hundred years ago. The Swans got it in a marriage between a Masen princess to one of their princes to settle a war. Through the Masens, it would have come to the Cullen's. It was built by a Cullen and I want it back."

_There's more to this than the king is saying, _thought Lord Michael. _Maybe this is why King Riley is so hot after this girl._

"Wait, she's sixteen?" asked Prince Edward, who had been quiet during the exchange.

Duke John spoke up, saying, "The girls of Voltura usually marry young, your highness. If she was something other than a princess, she would all ready be married. The younger of her two brothers took his bride when she was fourteen. He was eighteen. These are rough people, Edward. They guard their women closely and treat them with great respect. I was told that some foreigner was visiting the court and disrespected Isabella but instead of letting her brothers settle it, she gutted from top to bottom, wiped her blade on his shirt and walked off without a word. The person telling me this was their ambassador. You will need to be careful of her."

"That kind of barbaric behavior won't be tolerated here." said Edward.

King Carlisle looked away in an uncomfortable manner, "Edward, you should know that rumor has it that Isabella is the one you fought at Haven Keep."

"What?"

" I said, Isabella may be the one you fought -"

"No, I heard that part. I just can't believe she would be allowed to do that. If she was the one on the balcony, she is very beautiful. Why was she allowed to fight? I could have killed her!"

"She nearly killed you, Edward. She would have too but her chief guard stopped her. You should keep that in mind as you have dealings with her." Duke John pointed out.

"We found out later that Haven Keep is hers." Jasper added. "Haven Keep is part of her dowery, which means that Haven Keep will be yours when you marry her."

"There are additional terms to the treaty, Edward," his father said. "I had to agree that her younger brother and his wife would stay with her for a year after the marriage. She is young and her father wants her to make some friends at court before she left alone. She is also bringing three Ladies in Waiting, as well as a retinue of guards."

"Guards? Why does she need guards?" Edward asked.

"They don't really trust us, son," King Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Father, for letting me know." With that Prince Edward and Sir Jasper left the council chamber.

"Well, he took that better than expected" King Carlisle told Duke John.

"Oh, I think we can expect some bad behavior out of him as we get closer to her arrival and maybe afterwards," the duke replied.

"Yes, well, I hope Isabella isn't coming into this with too many expectations."

"It is a treaty marriage. She knows that. Her people need it just as badly as ours do. Until Haven Keep, we came out on top. She's the one who handed us the defeat at Haven Keep. The only good thing that happened there is that it was what caused King Charles to sue for peace."

"Excuse me, Lord Michael, I need to have a private conversation with his highness."

"Well, in that case, I'll see you at supper," said Lord Michael as he walked out and shut the door.

"Your highness, I didn't have the opportunity to tell you this without being overheard. King Riley of San Francisco had representatives at King Charles court attempting to negotiate a marriage with Princess Isabella. She had removed to Haven Keep to get away from them. When King Charles decided to sue for peace, he dismissed the ambassadors from Riley. But rumor has it that he will have her at any cost."

"Yes, Charles had mentioned the ambassadors. We will need to be vigilant from that quarter as well."

M~b~T

Meanwhile, as Prince Edward and Sir Jasper went down the hall, "So-o-o, six weeks of freedom," Edward said thoughtfully.

"Six weeks to learn to keep it in your pants, Edward," Sir Jasper said softly.

"Nonsense."

"All right. I'm just saying, your bride to be comes from people who take marriage seriously."

"She's coming here. She will have to learn our ways. Besides, I can be discrete."

Sir Jasper could only shake his head, and say, "Since when?"


	4. The Princess

_A/N: Big surprise, Twilight and the characters therein are not mine._

The Princess

Princess Isabella's rooms were light during the day since they faced south and had unusually large windows that allowed the sun to stream through. The stone floor was uncovered where the sun hit it so that the heat might be soaked up. To one side of the solar a fire roared even though it was late summer. It was approaching the end of the day and it had turned rather cool. Princess Isabella's solar had a balcony that overlooked the kitchen garden as well as her mother's flower garden.

Since word had been sent ahead warning of the arrival that the King was expected that day, Princess Isabella was tired from practicing with her bow and sword with her ladies since they had not long returned and changed in expectation of being called before King Charles. She stood on her balcony with her thoughts on her possible future as the wife of this unknown prince and away from her father's halls.

"My Lady, I beg your pardon," said Sir Seth, the head of Princess Isabella's personal guards as he approached the young woman whom he has guarded since she learned to ride as a child. She was not very tall with a slender but curvy figure. Her waist length mahogany hair was bound back by leather strips. A gold band symbolizing her rank crossed her brow and a topaz dangled between her eyebrows drawing attention to her large chocolate eyes. Her deep blue dress accented the paleness of her skin. She wore a short cape of dark fur that just covered her shoulders for warmth.

A pale heart-shaped face turned from the contemplation of the garden as viewed from the balcony. "Yes, Sir Seth."

_"_Your father has sent a messenger ahead. They should be here within the hour."

"My mother sent word as well?"

"Yes, my lady. Your father will want you before the throne shortly after their arrival. They are setting the room up now. He will send for you when he is ready for you. You are to wait here until then."

"I wish this could be done privately, but I understand why we must do this in public. King Riley's people must see that I am no longer available to be married to him. Thank you, Sir Seth."

He took a step closer to Isabella, saying softly, "It doesn't mean bad news, Highness."

"By 'bad news', you mean that I have been espoused to Prince Edward."

Sir Seth's eyes drifted over to his wife among the few ladies sewing in Isabella's solar before he turned back to the girl he loved as a daughter he and his wife never had, laughing softly at her bluntness, "Yes, my lady. That is what I meant."

"I suppose that that would be better news than having to marry King Riley. Prince Edward has quite the reputation, I hear. Fidelity may be something I will have to teach him, if I am to expect any peace of mind."

"Well, Highness, if anyone could teach him it would be you. Besides being pursued by King Riley should have some effect. Having others worship at your feet should help him see the error of his ways, should he have a wandering eye. Surely your skirmish at Haven Keep would serve as some kind of warning to him."

Isabella stepped toward him with a smile and placed a soft hand on his arm. "That is to be hoped. Since when have I had anyone worshiping at my feet?"

"My Lady, you have always had men at your feet, you just have never noticed them."

"Very funny. Thank you, Sir Seth."

Sir Seth bowed to his Princess and exited the room.

**M ~ b ~ T**

Some time later, a page scratched at the door and was admitted by one of the ladies in waiting. He came in and knelt, head bowed before Princess Isabella. "Your Highness, His royal Highness, the King requests your presence in the throne room. Your ladies may attend you."

"Thank you," said Isabella as she and her ladies put aside the needlework and made ready to stand before the king.

Princess Isabella and her six ladies entered the great room where the thrones had been set up. It was a rather dark room, with only a couple of windows behind the thrones. The light from the windows was augmented by lanterns and torches. King Charles and Queen Renee were waiting for her on their thrones which sat on an area of the room about two steps higher than the rest of the room. Isabella's arrival seemed to have interrupted another offer from the ambassador from King Riley. The ambassador stepped to the side when the Princess was announced.

With her head up and her back straight, Princess Isabella walked down the center of the room, but her ladies separated and came down the sides of the room. The courtiers in attendance to the king, bowed as Princess Isabella passed them. With her eyes on her father and mother on their thrones, she did not acknowledge the courtiers or the ambassador who bowed low to her. As she reached the foot of the stairs she sank into a deep curtsy.

"Rise Isabella. It is good to see you, daughter."

"It is good to see you as well, father."

"As you know, I am freshly returned from the treaty negotiations with King Carlisle of Forks. One of the terms of the treaty is for you to marry Crown Prince Edward. You will leave in three weeks. That will give you two weeks to travel to Forks. You will be married four weeks after that. You will be escorted by your brother Prince Emmett and his wife. They will stand in the place of your mother and I. You may also select three of your ladies to accompany you. Three hundred men will be assigned to escort you. One hundred will remain as your household guard. Sir Seth will be in charge of them. Haven Keep is to be included in your dowry." King Charles informed her, in as kind of a manner as he could manage. "If you have questions, you may address them to me at dinner tonight. The family will be dining in the Queen's solar tonight."

"Thank you, Father" Princess Isabella sank into a low curtsy again. The king nodded her and she rose, turned and exited the room, followed by her ladies. Her head was up and her back straight, but inside she was sobbing. She did not want to leave her home and family to go live with strangers that have different customs and whom she might not be able to trust. She did want to give Haven Keep to this prince. The man to whom she has just been affianced seemed to have a reputation of bedding as many women as he could. Would she be able to hold him? Supposedly he was devastatingly handsome. She hadn't seen his face at Haven Keep.

Her Ladies followed her but did not speak until the entered Princess Isabella's solar. Isabella managed to hold off her tears until she reached her rooms. There she was greeted by a statuesque blonde of striking beauty. "Oh, Bella. It will be all right." Princess Rosalie said as Bella threw herself into Rosalie's arms.

"How am I going to do this, Rose? How am I to leave all I know and go live somewhere else among people who may hate me? How did you do it? Bell sobbed.

"You'll manage. It is frightening, I know. You are stronger than these Southern women. You are a woman of the Voltura. Besides, Emmett and I will be there the first year. I will help you keep this Prince Edward on the straight and narrow. We will have the whole court at your feet. Tomorrow we start sewing for the wedding."

That statement began a discussion of what Isabella and her ladies would need in Forks and what materials were on hand to make them. Isabella also discussed with them who would be accompanying her to Forks. The women were aware that they would be going to Forks as permanently as the princess.

**M ~ b ~ T**

That night instead of eating with all the court in the Great Hall, the royal family dined in the Queen's solar. During dinner with the servants around, no business was discussed. After dinner, once the servants had withdrawn, Isabella and her parents sat together by the fire.

"What couldn't you tell me in front of the court, Father?" asked Bella.

Her father looked uncomfortable. "King Riley is still pressing his suit. He really wants you. Or maybe I should say I think he really wants Haven Keep. Getting you would be a bonus for him."

"What's there that they want?"

The king sighed heavily, "I don't know exactly. King Carlisle said he wanted because it used to belong to his family, but that was a hundred years ago. There must be some reason that both Carlisle and Riley want it, but I do not know. I am having the scribes look back into the histories of when the castle became the property of the Swans. Maybe they will figure it out before you leave."

Isabella looked down as she asked, "Do they only desire me for Haven Keep?"

Queen Renee answered, "Of course not sweet child. In the case of Forks, any way. Prince Edward must marry someone to carry on the line. He should have been married before now because he had been betrothed as a child, but the girl died of a fever before they could be wed. Crown Princes are expected to carry on the family name. Jacob and Leah have made a start in doing so for the Swans. King Riley has an heir but his wife died in childbirth. He needs a wife to produce more children in case something happens to the one child he has. Though rumor has it that there are plenty of bastards of his around should there be no legitimate heir."

"So they desire me for my ability to produce an heir?"

Renee glanced at her husband before she replied, "Once you get there, you must make them desire you for yourself. You are very beautiful, Bella. You are young and can be charming. You have a shapely figure to make young men desire you as a woman. Rosalie will guide you to ensnare Edward both physically and mentally. She did a fine job with Emmett and we all know what he was before he married Rosalie. You were raised to be a queen somewhere. An intelligent king would look to you for advise and guidance as well as the men he has advising him."

"I am nervous about going to a strange place and having to deal with strange people."

Renee patted Bella's hand as Charles got up, saying "I will leave you to your women's talk. Bella, know I'm very proud of you and I know you will represent Voltura very well. I would have never agreed for you to marry King Riley. I have respect for Carlisle. He spent some time here and I spent some time there when we were boys. Edward has been allowed to do as he pleases and is a bit spoiled."

Rosalie and Leah joined Bella and Renee by the fire to continue to try to bolster Bella while the men withdrew for wine and cigars. The ladies began to talk of what was needed in Bella's wardrobe to prepare for the wedding and life in the court in Forks where they dressed slightly differently. The woman do not wear as much leather and fur as is worn in the court in Volterra.

**M ~ b ~ T**

About two weeks later, betrothal gifts of fine fabrics and jewelry arrived from Forks. They were delivered by a platoon of men who would stay to escort Princess Isabella on her trip to Forks.

When the trunks were open, the women were pleased with the beautiful fabrics and jewels. In addition, Queen Esme sent 2 of her seamstresses to assist in the dressmaking as well as to offer guidance in the appropriate dress in the court in Forks. Every woman in the castle was pressed into dressmaking duties. Princess Isabella and her retinue were leaving in two weeks. There was much work to do.


	5. Traveling

**A/N Twilight is not mine, mores the pity.**

Traveling from Voltura to Forks

As they loaded the last of the trunks in the wagon, Princess Isabella could not believe the month had passed so quickly. She felt like she hadn't had enough time to say goodbye to everyone. Who knew when she would be back. She worked very hard to put up a brave front.

The ladies of the court sewed until their fingers bled, making clothes for Isabella, Rosalie and the ladies that would accompany them. Isabella had chosen Sir Seth's wife, Lady Emily, Lady Alice Brandon and Lady Angela Webber to accompany her. Lady Emily had taken care of Isabella since she was a small child, much as her husband had. In many way, she was Isabella's surrogate mother. Lady Alice and Lady Angela had been Isabella's companions since she was a child since they were daughters of men who served the king in the court. All of the women were dressed to ride, not for a carriage. There were no carriages in the group, only a few wagons to carry trunks and supplies for the trip. The only tent they carried would not be erected until their arrival in Forks. It would be used for Isabella to prepare for the betrothal ceremony that would take place shortly after their arrival.

The women, like the men were dressed in furs and leather, though Princess Isabella and Princess Rosalie, among the women wore light armor. All carried swords strapped to their backs and knives at their sides. The women wore split skirts to be able to ride astride the horses rather than side saddle. Isabella's mare was high-spirited, black mare with a white blaze in the shape of a lightening bolt earning the horse the name of Lightening. Lightening permitted no one but Isabella to ride her. Isabella said goodbye to her parents in the early morning light. Her eyes shown with unshed tears but her father was proud that his daughter did not cry as she hugged her brother Jacob and his wife Leah as well as her mother and father.

As the column began to move down the road, there was a commotion in the extra horses. This group included some horses being brought to Forks as gifts. When Isabella saw which horse was causing problems, she was not surprised. It was the one she had chosen for Edward as a betrothal gift. He was a massive black stallion who liked few people and no other male horses. He was showing off for a mare who was in season. Isabella went back and put caught his harness over the protests of the grooms. He calmed almost immediately.

A small smile curled Bella's lips. "There was a reason I selected this particular stallion to give my betrothed. It is the one I rode when I fought him. I want to see if Prince Edward can handle him. How a man handles a horse tell you much about how a man will handle his woman, so my father says," she told Rosalie.

M ~ b ~ T

A day or two later, Princess Rosalie and Lady Alice rode next to Bella and found her looking very unhappy.

"What's this all about?" Rosalie demanded.

"I just don't think I can do it. The only times I have been away from court is to go to Haven Keep. I almost wish I had killed him when I had the chance." Bella sniffed, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You don't have any choice. It's either this or war." Lady Alice pointed out.

"Do you think he has been told about what happened at Haven Keep?"

"I would imagine that they warned him that he should behave himself. Now what's really eating at you?" Rosalie demanded.

"A-after we m-marry, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold him; to satisfy him so he won't wander. From what I hear, he takes one woman after another and is seldom with the same one twice."

"Who would tell you such things?" demanded Rosalie.

"Lord Paul," Bella answered.

"He has no business speaking to you of these matters. He opposed this union from the beginning. I don't trust him." Rosalie said angrily. "I am surprised that he was allowed to come with us. I think he only came to cause trouble."

"Some of the men are his. They are among the ones who will be sent back in a week or so."

"I think I need to have some words with Emmett this evening," murmured Rosalie.

"I'm worried because I have no experience with men. I have never even been kissed."

Rosalie added, "You may not have experience, but you have knowledge. You have observed your parents, Jacob and Leah and Emmett and me. None of us have exactly been shy regarding sex."

"You can only do your part." said Alice.

"You will have thirty days during your time apart after the wedding to draw him in," Rosalie assured her. "I will teach you how to do that. He won't know what hit him when you are done with him. And if he still wants to look elsewhere, then it is his problem. However, you must know that he must lie with you until you become pregnant."

"What if I can't stand him?" queried Bella.

"Then go back to Haven Keep. Nothing in the treaty says you have to stay there after the first year." suggested Rosalie.

"Yeah, Bella, you only have to marry him and have his children. You aren't required to like him." Alice agreed.

"I would be happy if we just liked me but I want him to fall in love with me and I with him."

"Oh Bella" Alice and Rosalie said together.

Rosalie added, "Well we will just have to find a way to make that happen."

M ~ b ~ T

Each night music instruments came out as the meals were prepared and eaten. There was singing and story telling. Rosalie and Isabella spent much of each evening in private conversation. Watch was set up each night. The women slept in a group on the ground like the men but there were extra guards around the women.

Rosalie conveyed her suspicions of Lord Paul to her husband who took her word seriously. Prince Emmett talked with Sir Seth and decided to put a couple of men to covertly watch Lord Paul.

M ~ b ~ T

They had been traveling for 10 days when they were attacked by a band of bandits. They must have been stupid to attack a group this large, but the column had gotten a bit strung out while going through a narrow pass and the bandits went after the carts and the women. The men closest to the wagons were Lord Paul's.

The thirty or so women had gathered at the wagons to get a lunch ready to be passed out to the men as they traveled. They were readying hardtack, cheese and jerky to be handed out when the bandits poured over the embankment to attack them. Princess Isabella and Princess Rosalie were still mounted when they saw the bandits.

"To me!" shouted Princess Isabella as she snatched her helm from where it was tied on the back of Thunder. "To me! To me!" She unsheathed her blade and grabbed her shield from the wagon just as she spurred Thunder toward the bandits. Princess Rosalie rode beside her. The two princesses only went far enough to put themselves between the bandits and the other women. They each took the head off the first bandit and stabbed two more, taking them out. Others of the women unsheathed their own swords and met the bandits on foot. Lady Emily, Lady Angela and Lady Alice joined the other women with bows to keep the men at a distance. Thunder reared and spun on his haunches taking out yet another man. He kicked out with his rear legs then gave a little leap. Isabella controlled him with her legs only. Rosalie did the same with her horse.

Slowly more Volturan men joined the fray. Two large wolfhounds belonging to Prince Emmett were taking down men left and right. They all knew when Prince Emmett and Sir Seth joined the fight because they cut a wide swath through the footpads. The bandits broke and ran away. Emmett ordered pursuit and destruction of all that were caught.

Just before he was cut down, a one of the bandits turned and fired his bow at Princess Isabella. It grazed her left arm just below her shoulder. She continued to fight even though she was wounded.

After it was clear that the threat was gone Isabella rode over to the wagons and put her shield back in it. She followed that with her helm which she had removed with her right hand. Without dismounting she had pulled out a cloth and was cleaning her blade hunched over a bit from the pain from her wound.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she approached from Bella's right and couldn't see the wound.

Bella turned to Rosalie as she bit her lip. She was panting from the pain. "Rose, it hurts like a bitch."

"What hurts, honey?"

Bella threw her sword in the wagon as she turned paler. "My shoulder. It hurts. Arrow…"

"Emmett! Seth! Bella's hurt" The entire group gasped. Even the common foot soldiers that served under Sir Seth's command loved Princess Isabella. She was kind to them, making sure they had enough to eat and asking after their families. When they had been in Volterra, she made sure that the men's families needs were met.

Emmett rode up, dismounted in a hurry and snatched his sister from her saddle. "You there, Wilfrick, take the two horses and tend them. Give them an extra carrot. They did a good job today." Emmett sat Bella in the back of the wagon as Seth joined them to examine Bella's wound.

They tore her sleeve open to see it better. It was about four inches long and about half an inch deep and bleeding heavily.

"It could have been worse," said Sir Seth. "Nell, please wash the wound with soap and tie it up with a clean cloth." He instructed Isabella's tirewoman as the princess began to protest.

Lord Paul, Earl of La Push rushed up and began to berate Sir Seth for the attack on the train, but Prince Emmett put a stop to it. As Prince Emmett point out, he, Prince Emmett was in charge and should have noticed that they had gotten strung out. Besides, Lord Paul's men were the ones closest to the wagon and were very slow to respond to the calls for assistance by the Princesses. Lord Paul did not participate in the fight at all.

After the attack, Sir Seth and Prince Emmett were even more suspicious Lord Paul's behavior. Lord Paul had asked to be included in the wedding party even though he had opposed the marriage to Prince Edward and supported the marriage to King Riley. The men assigned to spy on Lord Paul reported that he wasn't with the column when it was attacked. Shortly before the attack, Lord Paul had men with a couple of well-dressed men on horseback. Sir Seth and Prince Emmett decided that they should keep an even closer eye on Lord Paul since he had been quite friendly with King Riley's ambassador.

M ~ b ~ T

King Carlisle and his advisory council along with Crown Prince Edward and Sir Jasper were meeting in the council room when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the king called.

The page bowed to the king and handed him a small roll of paper tied in a ribbon. The king opened and unrolled it. After reading it, he said, "This is a message from Prince Emmett of Voltura. He says that they are only a day or two from arrival here. We need to prepare to receive our guests. Gentlemen, I would like a word with Edward."

After the others left the room, Carlisle turned to Edward, saying, "Son, much depends on the union of you and this girl. Peace between two nations rests on your shoulders. Be careful how you behave. You need to be respectful of the Princess."

"Yes, Father, I know. I have been lectured on how to behave toward her for six weeks now. I think I've got it."

"Forgive me for having harped on this but you do not have the best reputation for your treatment of women in the past. You can't treat this girl like that."

"I know that. She will be my wife and I will treat her respectfully."

"Her people do not believe in relations outside of marriage."

"I'll bet it happens through"

"I'm sure it does. People are people. However, you are not, you are a prince. Edward, have you ever seen me with a woman other than your mother?"

"Um, no, sir."

"What makes you think that you can continue to do as you please even though you are married?"

"Other do."

"Yes, other do. Once again you are not others, you are a prince. One day you will be king. Your people need to see that you can be faithful to your word. Having sex outside of your marriage is breaking your word in the worst way."

"I can be discrete."

"Really, because you have never been discrete in the past."

"I've never had a reason to be discrete."

King Carlisle shook his head and after a moment said, "See that you are, because if you aren't I am going to permit her brother to go at you with his horsewhip once Isabella gets through with you. You should keep in mind that she chewed you up and spit you out the last time you two tangled. Let us discuss the betrothal ceremony we have planned."

Two days later the party from Voltura set up camp just outside the gates and Sir Seth was sent to make the final arrangements for Isabella's entry into the city before the betrothal ceremony.


	6. Betrothal

Betrothal

The day of Princess Isabella's entry into the city dawned fair and clear. She was at her prayers with her personal confessor early. She took a deep calming breath before she entered her tent where her ladies waited to help her prepare for the betrothal ceremony to be held as soon as she got there. Her ladies would help her to dress then leave on horseback to arrive before her. Isabella would walk through the town, escorted by her brother and 12 of her household guard. Her new people would be out to greet her and catch sight of their new Princess and future Queen.

She was buffed, plucked, rubbed, brushed and prepared within an inch of her life she felt. She had seldom taken such time with her appearance. But she endured it, wanting to make a good impression with the prince and the people.

All of the royalty and nobles in the retinue from Voltura were dressed in their finest. Prince Emmett was dressed in a dark red tunic and pants with a cloak of dark red trimmed in black fur. He has a gold chain across his chest that symbolized his rank, but like his father, wore a jeweled gold circlet on his head. Princess Rosalie's red dress complimented Emmett's dark red without matching it. Her dress accented her magnificent cleavage. Emmett could hardly take his eyes off her. Rosalie also wore a jeweled gold circlet across her forehead.

Lady Angela was dressed in a dark gold brocade dress that accentuated her slim, dark haired beauty. Lady Alice wore a dress of the exact green that was used to indicate Edward's household guard. The tight bodice made the most of her slender curves.

Sir Jasper was presented to Princess Isabella just after she was dressed. He came bearing a gift from the prince. She opened the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace set in gold.

"It would be my honor to place this around you neck, your highness." Jasper said with a smile and a deep bow.

He was very taken with Isabella's beauty. He remembered her being on the balcony at Haven Keep. Looking at the small woman before him, he found it difficult to believe that she was the one who nearly killed his prince. She barely came to his shoulder and had a delicate, feminine build but she had a quiet presence about her. She wore a royal blue brocade dress that hugged her delicate curves and accented her creamy skin. A large expanse of neck and shoulder were exposed to the tops of her breasts. Her long dark hair was gathered at the crown of her head with curls coming down from the top. A gold band decorated with topaz lay lightly across her forehead with a topaz between her eyebrows accenting her chocolate eyes. Her plump lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him. Princess Rosalie led the ladies away from Sir Jasper and Princess Isabella to give them a bit of privacy.

"Yes, thank you. It would please me very much." As Sir Jasper fastened the clasp on the necklace, Isabella said softly, "You were there, at Haven Keep when I would have killed him."

"Yes m'am."

"Does he hold it against me?"

"No, m'am. I don't think so."

She looked relieved, but Jasper could see she was nervous and he sought a way to relieve her some. "The people here in Forks will love you. You are too beautiful for them not to love you."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a little laugh. "Thank you for that, Sir Jasper, but I am not worried about the people. I am worried about Prince Edward."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure he will also be taken with your beauty." Jasper said diplomatically.

"Yes, well," the Princess Rosalie interrupted, "It's time."

Jasper turned to face Rosalie, but his eyes were on the Lady Alice when he said, with a bow, "It would be my honor to escort you ladies to the pavilion to wait for the Princess."

Rosalie looked between Jasper and Alice and answered, "Yes, thank you, Sir Jasper. That would be very kind of you."

Lady Emily, dressed in a wine color. placed a darker blue cloak around Isabella's shoulders and lightly kissed her, whispering words of encouragement. Each lady embraced her then turned to exit the tent and mount up. Rosalie was last, giving Isabella a smile of encouragement after her husband threw her up into the saddle. As the ladies, accompanied by Sir Jasper and some of Prince Emmett's guard rode off, he turned to his sister and offered his arm to her. She lightly placed her hand on his forearm and they began their walk through the town into the castle.

Seth and his men formed an open block around the two royals to begin the trek into town. Seth and his men were a grim looking group, dressed entirely in black except for the red swan with a gold circlet set with a topaz embroidered on their shoulder, showing them as Isabella's household guard. They wore big heavy swords and threatening attitudes. They were followed by a groom leading the black stallion intended for Prince Edward. Most of the loaded wagons had been sent ahead so that the rooms for the ladies could be made ready.

King Carlisle, Queen Esme and Prince Edward came out to stand in the pavilion when they were told that cheering could be heard from the town gates, meaning that Princess Isabella and Prince Emmett had entered the city. Once in the pavilion, they greeted Princess Rosalie and the others Sir Jasper had escorted.

Princess Rosalie was presented first. She was gracious to the king and queen, but when she was introduced to Edward, her eyes swept over him as she curtsied to him. She smiled coldly at him, saying in a voice that could only be heard by him, "If you hurt her, you will have to deal with me." Rosalie was tall, beautiful, blonde and dangerous. Her hand rested lightly on her belt knife.

Edward was rather shaken as he was introduced to Isabella's ladies. Lady Emily was older. Her dark hair was shot with silver and she as a motherly air about her, Mother bear, that is. Lady Alice was petite, barely reaching his chest, lively dark haired and blue eyed. Lady Angela was a bit taller, reaching his shoulder, slender with dark hair and dark eyes. All four of Princess Isabella's ladies looked at him with eyes that were suspicious of him and found him wanting in some way. Edward was not accustomed to women looking at him like that. He was accustomed to stunned admiration, because he was after all a remarkably good looking man.

As the cheers could be heard in the outer bailey, the Cardinal of Forks came to stand in the place where he would conduct the betrothal ceremony. Prince Edward stood to his left with Sir Jasper and three knights in the green of Edward's household guard. Princess Rosalie sat in one of the two chairs place on Isabella's side of the aisle. Princess Isabella's Ladies took their places to the Cardinal's right. King Carlisle and Queen Esme stood in the front of the tent waiting to greet Princess Isabella and Prince Emmett prior to the ceremony. The handful of nobles that had accompanied Princess Isabella along with members of the Forks court and selected town officials stood to either side, making an aisle down the middle of the pavilion.

As they entered the bailey, the four men in the front Princess Isabella's and Prince Emmett's guard were shoulder to shoulder, not allowing a glimpse of Princess Isabella. As they approached, the block opened up some, and Prince Edward was afforded glimpsed of his bride-to-be. All he could see was dark hair and creamy white skin and Edward remembered the beauty on the balcony at Haven Keep. Then the block of guards stopped and opened, allowing the Prince and Princess to step up and greet Carlisle and Esme. Her mahogany hair shown red highlights in the sun. She was as beautiful as he remembered her being on the balcony as she smiled up at Carlisle. Edward's breath caught in his throat as he was struck by her beauty. He saw her dark eyes cut toward him but did not seen the warmth in them that she has shown his mother and father. Her cloak was taken off and Edward could see she wore the necklace he sent her. He could see how it accented the creamy quality of her skin, the length of her neck and the tops of her breasts. The dark blue of her dress gave her an ethereal air.

_Mine _he thought a little stunned at it. _What? Where did that come from?_

The king and queen then turned walked up the aisle to take seats in the front on Edward's side of the aisle. That was when Edward took note of Prince Emmett. He towered over Isabella and was built like a bear. Edward swallowed hard as some of his father's warnings rattled through his head.

Isabella squared her shoulders and her chin came up in a regal manner. Then she nodded to Emmett and they began the short walk to the Edward and the Cardinal. Isabella saw Edward as a tall well-built man with a shock of red-gold hair and bright green eyes that were accented by the green shirt he wore under his dark green jacket. She knew that he had a nice body from the fight as Haven Keep, but his face had been hidden by his helm. He was beautiful with his high cheek bones, chiseled jaw and sensuous mouth. He appeared to be an angel waiting for her, but she knew he was not reputed to be an angel.

"Who gives the woman?" asked the Cardinal.

"I, Prince Emmett McCarty Swan of Voltura, representing our father, King Charles Swan of Voltura, present Princess Isabella Marie Swan of Voltura for betrothal to Prince Edward Cullen as specified in the treaty."

"Place her hand in Prince Edward's hand"

Edward smiled at her as held his hand out to her. She looked at it and then looked up in his face, her brown eyes meeting his green eyes. A thrill ran through Edward as the thought that she might not take his hand ran through his head. After a moment, she place her hand in his. A shock ran up his arm like he had been walking around in wool socks and touched something metal. Her eyes ran from his to their joined hands and she shivered. He knew she felt it too. Isabella licked her lips and sank her teeth into her plump bottom lip.

_I want to bite on that lip _thought Edward_. _

They stepped in front of the Cardinal who began to bless them and their betrothal. "You are here today to unite two countries with your vow to enter the holy vocation of matrimony. We are here to witness in solemn manner the engagement bespoken between you. We are confident that you have given serious and prayer deliberation to your pledge of wedlock to which your sovereigns have committed you. In the time that intervenes you will prepare for the sacrament of matrimony by a period of virtuous courtship, so that when the happy and blessed day arrives for you to give yourselves irrevocable to each other, you will have laid a sound foundation for long years of prosperity. May the union you purpose one day to consummate as man and wife be found worthy to be blessed by the gods."

Then he had them kneel for their vows of betrothal.

"In the name of our gods, I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, promise that I will one day take you, Isabella Marie Swan, as my wife, according to the ordinances of the gods. I will love you as myself. I will keep faith and loyalty to you and so in your necessities help an comfort you, which things and all that man ought to do to his espoused I promise to do to you and to keep by the faith that is in me." Edward spoke in a firm, deep voice, as he repeated the Cardinal's words, looking down at the woman he was promising to marry.

Meeting Edward's eyes briefly, Isabella voice was soft and melodic, yet firm as she spoke her vows. "In the name of our gods, I, Isabella Marie Swan, do declare that, in the form and manner wherein you have promised yourself unto me, do declare and affirm that I will one day bind and oblige myself unto you and will take you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, as my husband. And all that you have pledged."

"I bear witness to your solemn proposal and I declare you betrothed in the name of the gods. Stand and present the betrothal ring."

Edward assisted Isabella as they stood and Edward held his hand out to Jasper who placed a ring in his hand. Edward then presented to ring to the Cardinal who said a prayer of blessing over the ring, after which, Edward slipped the ring on Isabella's slender finger.

"You may seal your betrothal with a kiss," the Cardinal said in closing.

Edward's hands slid up Isabella's arms to her shoulders then down her back as he drew her body into his. He lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He had to fight the urge to crush her to him and devour her mouth. After a moment, he looked down at her with his eyes clouded with lust only to see coolness in her eyes. As he kissed her, she had struggled to remain calm and to not throw her arms around him while opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Edward tucked her hand under his and placed it on his forearm as they turned to walk down the aisle to cheers from the people in the pavilion. When they stepped out of the pavilion, the people in the bailey took up the cheer. After the appropriate acknowledgements, Edward noticed a large black horse being led dancing toward them.

"Thunder is your betrothal gift, your highness," Isabella said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Is he the horse you rode at…"

"Haven Keep? Yes. I thought that, should you have to be in a battle again, you should have a better horse under you. Had you had a better mount the outcome there might have been different. I wouldn't have been able to unhorse you so easily."

"As I remember it, you knocked me off my horse by jumping at me." the Prince said lightly.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do that if your horse hadn't had you off balance to begin with."

When the horse reached them he was dancing in protest to the noise. Isabella stepped away from Edward and took the reins from the groom. To Edward's amazement, the horse quieted down immediately.

"He is particular about who handles him. I will have to introduce you before you can ride him. He won't let just anyone ride him."

Bella took it a s a good sign when Thunder didn't shy away when Edward reached up to rub his nose. After a few minutes, they stepped away from the horse and allowed him to be led away. King Carlisle and Queen Esme led the procession into the castle for a celebratory meal. Prince Edward and Princess Isabella, Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie came next then the others followed. Sir Jasper made sure that Lady Alice was on his arm.


	7. Understandings

**Twilight is not my creation, but I do like torturing a hapless Edward with a fiesty Bella.**

The Beginning of an Understanding

Edward thought the dinner would never end, but it finally did. Isabella began to relax and smile more as the meal went on, though not much at Edward. Edward noticed that she ate and drank sparingly. When the room was cleared for dancing, Edward led Isabella out for the first dance, as required by etiquette. Gracefully, the two young people moved through the steps of the dance which moved Isabella in and out of Edward's arms. The dance ended with Isabella sinking into a graceful curtsy as Edward bowed over her hand which he raised to his lips. This brought as smile of amusement to her lips which produced a frown on Edward's face.

As they walked off the dance floor, he asked, "What's so amusing?"

She once again gave a soft laugh and replied, "Think you will so easily charm me? It will take more than a few fervent kisses to win me." Then she walked over to her brother who immediately led her to the dance floor, leaving Edward to dance with Rosalie.

"What's the matter, you highness," Rosalie asked with a laugh. "You seem to be a bit perplexed."

"Isabella confounds me somewhat." Edward replied.

"You are accustomed to having women fall at your feet with their legs open," Rosalie said bluntly. "Do you think she has never been courted simply because she is young and has been sent here to marry you?"

"I don't suppose I gave it any thought."

"She is very beautiful, isn't she? She is tenderhearted and loving. Those who love her are very protective of her. She will never fall at your feet. She doesn't need to. She will marry you regardless. She will do her duty to her people. You should know that her father was approached by ambassadors from King Riley of San Francisco seeking her hand, but King Charles turned him away because he has a reputation for mistreating women and he has bastards through out his land."

Edward stiffened and stammered in reply, "I - I have no bastards that I know of."

"Yes, we know. Either you have been very careful or very lucky. King Riley was not the first offer of marriage King Charles turned away."

"What are you trying to tell me exactly?"

"Respect her and you will have a wonderful wife. Bella is wise beyond her years and was raised to be a queen. Treat her badly and hell will rain down on you such as you would not believe. You were not the only choice she had. You got more lucky than you know." With that the dance ended.

Edward followed up dancing with Rosalie by dancing with each of Isabella's ladies. Each delivered their own version of Rosalie's threat. In the mean time, Edward covertly watched as Isabella danced with the king and several of his advisors all of whom cordially welcomed her to the court. Much to Edward's chagrin, he noticed that Isabella laughed with them and they were charmed by her. Not that he wasn't, he was, he just wanted to spend more time with her to get to know her better. He was a little resentful that she had hardly smiled at him.

He decided to take a break from dancing and have a glass of wine to quench his thirst. Standing on the side, he was approached by Lady Tanya with whom he had had an off and on relationship. She placed her hand on his arm and, flirting with him, rubbed her breasts against him. Out of habit, he flirted back with her until he felt eyes on him. He looked up and there across the room, his betrothed watched. Her face was cold, her back straightened and her chin came up. After a moment, she turned and placed her hand on the arm of one of the young men who had accompanied her from Voltura. She smiled up at him as he lead her out of the room into the garden.

"Oh, shit." Edward murmured.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Isabella saw us."

"So?"

"She - I have to go," Edward said as he removed himself from Tanya's grasp and walked toward the door Isabella had used. Tanya was less than pleased.

Edward was stopped several times by well-wishers extolling Isabella's virtues. The whole time, he kept an eye on the doors. Isabella had not returned by the time Edward reached the doors. He took a deep breath. squared his shoulder and stepped through the curtains over the door. The young man who had escorted her out stood near the door looking out into the garden, but Isabella was not readily in sight. When Edward stepped out, he turned toward Edward to bar his way. When he saw who it was he got a look of disdain on his face.

"I'm Edward, Prince of Forks. Where is Isabella?"

"I am Paul, Earl of La Push, one of Prince Emmett's advisor's. Her Highness is in the garden getting some fresh air and recovering her composure."

Her dark dress blended with the darkness in the garden, but her white skin shown clearly in the moonlight. "I have her now, you may go."

"I take my orders -"

"Lord Paul, Please leave their Highness to their conversation," interrupted Sir Seth stepping out behind the Prince.

Paul backed off and went back in. Before Seth turned away, he said, "You'd best make it good. She has a forgiving heart, but is stubborn as the day is long, your highness."

Edward nodded in acknowledgment of the man's advice and turned toward the garden where he saw Isabella looking at him. She turned and walked away. He followed her, not concerned that she could get away from him. They were, after all in a walled garden which lay inside the castle walls.

When he caught up to her, he started, "Isabella, I -"

"Is that what I have to look forward to; years of watching you flirt with other women?" she asked.

"No, Isabella, she means nothing to me."

"That actually makes it worse."

"How so?"

"It means you care even less for me. I realize you don't know me but I am your betrothed. It means that you have no respect for me, that you could do that in front of me less than eight hours after having vowed to marry me."

"I'm sorry. It is an old habit, one I must break."

"I am sure you were warned before I came, but I warn you now, Edward, respect and fidelity are the two things I must have from you."

"And if I can't promise you that?"

"Then you and I will have a different kind of marriage from what we could otherwise have had. We will marry, consummate it, have our days of isolation and then separate. I will remove myself to my own suite of rooms. You may visit me there to try to get me with child. I will stay away from you and your whores. Once I am pregnant, I and my retinue will go to Haven Keep. And when I have produced an heir and a spare, we will be done. I will leave here for Haven Keep where you will not be welcome."

For reasons that Edward didn't understand, her words hurt him. He was taken aback that she had given this situation this much thought because he had given it no thought at all.

"Then why marry me at all?" Edward demanded.

"To fulfill the treaty. If we could have peace without this marriage, then I would be on my horse in the morning, headed for Haven Keep. But my people must have the peace this treaty brings. The treaty does not say that I have to stay here and be humiliated, only that I must marry you. I will not subject myself to such humiliation to my face. I can deal with it much better at a distance."

"Isabella, please give me a chance."

"You shall have your chance. You do not know me. I know you only by reputation, which is unflattering at best."

"What is my reputation?"

"That you move from woman to woman like a bee does from flower to flower, but you discard them when you are done with them. Some you never look at twice after you have gotten what you want from them. If this peace was not so important, my father would have never tied me to such a man as you."

"You don't seem to have a very good opinion of me."

"Why should I? You are exactly what is despised in my country. You have four weeks to change my mind about removing to Haven Keep." with that, she began to walk off.

Edward reached out to stop her and she hissed in pain when his hand closed on her upper left arm.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward asked in alarm.

"We were attacked by bandits a few days ago. My arm was grazed by an arrow."

"We must tell my father so he can send the rangers after them."

"There is no one to send them after. Few of them survived the attack and those who did were hunted down and killed. No one attacks the royal house of Voltura without repercussions. You, of all people, should know this."

The urge to protect the petite woman in front of him overwhelmed him so Edward caught her up to his body, crushing her to him, like he would protect her with his body. "I wish I had been there to protect you. You could have been killed or worse."

She tried to pull away from him but he held her close, "Not hardly. They made the mistake of attacking where the women and only a few men were with the carts. We held them off until they became desperate once the guards began to see and come back for us. Then it was sword on sword. We lost 2 men and one of Rose's ladies was injured a bit more than I was. They lost more than 100 men. My injury is little more than a scratch. You can let go of me. There is no one to attack me here."

"No, I don't think I will let go of you. I rather like the way you feel against me."

"You like the way any woman feels against you."

He looked down at her with his eyes clouded with lust and said, "I really want to kiss you."

"You kissed me earlier."

"That wasn't really much of a kiss, not such as a man would give the woman he is going to marry."

"It was enough for me," Isabella lied.

"I'm sure the boys you have known may have kissed you like that, just pressing his lips to yours, but if no man has ever -"

"Neither man nor boy who is not a close relative has ever kissed me. None would dare. Jacob or Emmett would have taken a horsewhip to him."

"Y-you've never been kissed?"

"No." She looked away and struggled against him to get away.

"No, love, don't be embarrassed. It's right that you should come to me unkissed; that I should be the one to have the privilege of teaching you."

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked away. "I'm afraid I won't be enough for you. I don't have any experience. I don't know how to please you."

He brought her face back to his, "Sh-h-h, no, sweet girl. I'll teach you. That's my job." His lips lightly touched hers, once, twice. Then again with more pressure. After a moment his tongue swept across her bottom lip. "Open your mouth, Isabella," he whispered against her mouth. She opened her mouth and gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth. Isabella hands moved up his shoulders to twine in his silky hair.

_Oh gods her mouth is sweet. I can't get enough. _Edward thought as Isabella's tongue tentatively touched his. Edward groaned as he pressed her body closer to him, arching her backward slightly. Someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Edward sighed and rested his forehead against Isabella's for a moment. They turned to find themselves facing Sir Seth and Sir Jasper.

Sir Seth bowed slightly and said, "Please excuse us your highnesses but Queen Esme and Princess Rosalie were looking for you both."

"Yes, thank you, Sir Seth," Isabella said with a giggle. Edward was enchanted by the giggle. It drew him as much as the soft sounds she made during the kiss.

"Go ahead. I'll join you in a moment. I need a bit of fresh air." the prince told Isabella.

She peeped up at him through her lashes, softly saying, "I can tell that you do."

He looked at her shocked. She stood on tip-toe so that her mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "Virgin, not stupid. Plus I live with both of my brothers who are, shall we say, lusty men."

Leaving Edward slightly shocked she walked off and was led back through the curtains by Sir Seth.

"Well," Jasper asked when she was out of sight.

"Well, what?"

"Kissing her all ready?"

"She saw me with Tanya. She looked less than pleased with me. Come to find out, she doesn't have a very good opinion of me."

"Imagine that," Sir Jasper deadpanned.

Edward laughed ruefully, "She laid down the law to me. She spelled out in plain language, what will happen if I 'humiliate her'. those being her words, by being with another woman." Then he proceeded to tell Jasper of Isabella's threat.

"Well, it would appear that she has given this some thought. More than you have."

"Did you know that they were attacked on the way here?"

"Yes. I heard earlier this evening. Your father was livid. But Prince Emmett told the story as though it was a great joke. A group of about thirty or so women and eight men held off 100 bandits until reinforcements could arrive. It seems a bit farfetched, so Princess Rosalie, Princess Isabella and their ladies are going to join us in the lists in the morning."

"Isabella was injured by an arrow."

"Lady Alice said it scraped her shoulder, but her highness killed 3 men after she was injured."

"It upsets me that she was nearly taken from me." Jasper was surprised at Edward's feelings. He'd never cared one way or another about a woman. They were just a means of feeling good to him.

"Gods, she felt good in my arms!" Edward exclaimed as he turned to go back in. He turned back to Jasper and said, "Find out the details of an offer of marriage from King Riley."

"No problem. I'm sure Lady Alice would be happy to tell me about it."

After they were gone a figure stepped out of the shadows where he had hidden when the Princess came into the garden. He counted it his good fortune that he heard the conversation between Isabella and Edward. Now, how best to use this information?


	8. Becoming Acquainted

**A/N Twilight belongs to Stephanie, no copyright infringement intended.**

**This chapter is rated M. Please be age appropriate. Sorry about the re-post, I had a typo that just had to be fixed. I don't have a proofreader, so occasionally that sort of thing will get past me.**

Becoming Acquainted

Princess Isabella, Princess Rosalie and Rosalie's and Isabella's ladies, including Lady Emily all came to the lists early the next morning wearing their light travel armor. This consisted of a calf-length leather split riding skirt of soft buckskin to the inside and hardened leather panels on the tops and sides of the thighs, knee boots, a light breast plate and a loose long sleeved buckskin shirt with hardened leather patches on the upper arm. In addition, Isabella and Rosalie wore armored pieces on their forearms. Each woman had a helm that protected the head and face. Bella's had a gold band around the upper part of the head and the crest of her household of a black swan with a gold band and a topaz on each side. Rose's also had a gold band around the upper part of the head but had a black swan over a rose. Lady Emily wore a bow guard on her left arm. The soldiers from Forks who were in the lists at that time of the morning were amazed to see the women from Voltura, especially the two royal ladies out there to practice. Lady Emily went to practice with her bow while Lady Alice and Lady Angela squared off against one another with sword and shield. Rosalie's ladies also either practiced with bows or paired up with sword and shield. Isabella and Rosalie worked against another for a while, then Rose went to work against her husband and Isabella worked against Sir Seth, her Master at Arms as well as commander of her household guard.

Isabella had just started with Seth when Edward and his father joined the others in the lists. She looked greatly overmatched since Sir Seth towered over her. She held her own by never allowing him a clean shot at her. All the blows were at least partially caught on her shield. Edward remembered her using her shield to great effect when they fought.

"Come on, Bella, if you keep letting me bang on you shield, your arm will go numb and will do you no good. You need to be more aggressive. Are you too tired from the party last night? Are you turning into a weak little Southern miss all ready?" Sir Seth taunted.

Bella snarled at him and moved aggressively against him with three hard blows with her sword then catching him in his stomach with a round-house kick. As he was straightening from that she jumped up and kicked him in the head following her foot with the side of her blade. The blow on his helm rang and Seth went down. The men of Forks, at least the ones who had not seen her fight their prince, were astounded. Edward was astounded as well and he fought her.

Isabella snatched her helmet off and walked over to Seth who was on the ground trying to clear his head. "Was that aggressive enough for you?"

"Yes, your highness. That was what I was wanting."

Edward turned to Jasper asking, "That's not how she took me down is it?"

"No, your highness. She swept your legs out from under you and found the one place your armor did not protect your leg."

"Edward," the king spoke, "A piece of advise: don't make Isabella angry."

"Yes, Father. That would seem to be a good idea."

M ~ b ~ T

Later, at lunch, Princess Isabella and Prince Edward met again. They had a nice conversation about life in Forks and comparing it to life in the more austere Voltura. As they talked Bella would look at Edward, then look away with a small smile curling her lips. Then she would look back at him out of the corner of her eye and bite her lip. Edward was entranced. She invited him in then turned away. She enticed him then she turned a cool shoulder, not cold but cool enough that he wasn't sure his advances would be welcome. Her smiles made him feel electrified. Edward thinking the entire time about how he really wanted to get Isabella somewhere private and kiss her senseless.

"I am going to the stables to check on Thunder. Are you busy this afternoon or would you like to come with me and be introduced to him? He seemed to like you so maybe it won't be difficult to get you on his back." Isabella peeped up at him through her lashes as she invited Edward with a shy smile.

_Just the place I need to get another taste of those delectable lips. _thought Edward as he turned toward her, smiled and said, "Of course. I'd love to have a formal introduction to Thunder."

That made her giggle in response. She leaned her face close to his with a smile and placed her hand in the middle of his chest murmuring, "I'll bet you would." Just as quickly, she moved away and spoke to her brother on her other side.

His hands twitched to grab her and it took everything Edward had to keep from behaving in a manner inappropriate for his mother's table before Isabella moved away from him.

Much of the court was watching them covertly. Most had good wishes for the two young royals; some did not, mainly most of the young female population in Forks who had had sex or wanted to have sex with Edward. Unfortunately, many of them were still at court. So when they left after lunch several young women began to plot against the betrothed couple. Knowing that Edward was easily distracted, they thought they knew just what to do. They neither knew nor cared about Edward and Bella's conversation in the garden and if the had it would have only made them more determined. Unfortunate for them that Edward could hardly take his eyes off his bride to be.

One who did not have good wishes for Prince Edward and Princess Isabella was a close advisor of King Carlisle who had been in the pay on King Riley for a number of years. He liked to gamble and was not particularly lucky. He had foolishly borrowed money from a man who was an agent for King Riley and was working off his debt by trying to sabotage the proposed marriage. He had done his best to advise against it. But King Carlisle was adamant. He had the additional information gleaned from hiding in the garden. What he didn't know was exactly why Haven Keep was so important to the King. He only knew that gaining Haven Keep was the reason for the war and the marriage.

The betrothed couple left the castle with Isabella's hand laying on Edward's arm as she smiled up into his smiling face. Since they were not leaving the castle proper, their body guards did not follow closely. Once they entered the barn where Thunder was housed, Edward drew Bella into an empty stall where he pulled her unresisting into his arms and began to kiss her. Gently, he got her to open her mouth to him and once again she shyly began to explore his mouth. He encouraged her by sucking gently on her tongue. He moved her body so that it was against the wall of the stall and pressed his body gently into hers. He didn't want to frighten her with his ardor. Bella's hands moved from his shoulders to his head to run through his hair and gently tug on the silky strands. She surprised him by moving so that she straddled his leg and began to rub herself against him. She was an untouched virgin but girls in Voltura were not sheltered from knowing about sex just protected from having it before marriage. Rosalie and Jacob's wife Leah were quite open about their relationships with their respective spouses and had given Bella much advise on how to snare Edward.

When Edward's mouth moved from Bella's to her throat, she breathed, "That feels every bit as good as Rose said it would."

Edward pulled away from her throat and looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"Rose said that, if, while you were kissing me, I could get your leg between mine and rub my, my s-sex on it that it would feel very good and it really does."

"Dear god." Edward exclaimed, but he cupped her butt with his hand and pressed his leg into her. "Rose said that, did she?"

"Yes."

"What else did she say?" Edward asked as he nibbled on her delectable collar bones.

"She said that, if you wanted to touch me u-under my clothes that I-I should let you."

"And will you, if I want to?" he asked intrigued.

"N-not today, but maybe s-soon." Tugging on his hair, she brought his mouth back to hers. Soon his fingers were rubbing the tops of her breast teasing at the neckline of her dress. He was trying to figure a way to free them from the confines of her dress when they were interrupted by a throat clearing from the doorway. They turned to see Sir Seth standing in the door of the stall.

He turned away from them and called out, "I found them."

That moment allowed Edward to check to see if Bella was all right. Aside from being embarrassed, she was. "It's all right, sweet girl. Surely they must expect us to do some of this sort of thing." he whispered to her. Unconsciously he was shielding her body from view with his body to allow her to calm down and straighten her clothes. His problem from all the rubbing, touching and kissing disappeared when he saw Sir Seth. "Let's go see Thunder!" Edward said as he offered Isabella his arm. Looking much like a couple of children caught with their hand in the cookie jar, they went down to Thunder's stall hand in hand, trailed by Sir Seth who was trying to suppress a smile.

Each day they visited the horse for Edward to become acquainted with him. Each day Edward and Isabella spent some time in an empty stall and each day, Sir Seth interrupted them before things could go too far. It almost seemed like a game of hide and seek that they played with Sir Seth. It took a week for Edward to be able to mount the horse without any problems. During that week, they shared some fevered kisses, did some groping but Edward never got under her clothes. They were always interrupted before he could get that far. Sir Seth seemed to know just the right time to interrupt.

Once he could get on the horse, Isabella brought Lightning out and began to teach Edward how to control Thunder with his knees so he could fight with both hands. Edward knew how to some extent, but it was common knowledge that the best horses came from Voltura. Thunder being one of the best even though he was foul tempered with the grooms and squires that tried to care for him. However when it came to fighting, he would bite, rear, jump, kick and use his considerable weight to push other horses around. Edward had to learn to fight with the horse not against him.

"That is a fine war horse, Bella." Edward told her as they were leaving the barn from seeing Thunder and Lightning being put away. "I had been told of the prowess of the horses from Voltura but he really is something." Edward had developed the habit of walking with Bella tucked under his arm.

"Thank you. I spent many hours training him."

"You trained him?"

"Yes. In order for a Volturan to be able to claim a horse as their own, you must train one. I trained my first horse when I was eight. My horses fetch a high price, even more than Jacob's or Emmett's but I don't train many. My horses are both difficult and well trained. I don't sell them to just anyone."

"That makes him even more special to me," Edward said as he pulled her to him and gave her is light kiss. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she replied with a giggle.

As the entered the Great Hall, Jasper approached them. "Could I have a word, your highness?" he said as he bowed slightly to Edward.

Edward turned to Bella asking, "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I think I'm going to take a bath. I smell too much like a horse."

"I'll see you at dinner?" Edward asked as he lifted both hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Of course." Isabella replied with a smile and slowly walked toward the stairs.

Edward continued to watch her go up the stairs. "Let us go to the council chamber, Sir Jasper."

"That would be a good idea. This conversation does not need to be overheard."

Edward looked at him sharply. "That doesn't sound good."

The two young men waited until the empty council chambers to speak. "I found out about the marriage offer from King Riley. They were in negotiations when we started attacking the border towns. The negotiations broke down when we went after Haven Keep. King Charles had sent the Princess there to get her away from the negotiations. As soon as King Charles got word of our siege, he left Volterra at the head of his army making all haste to relieve Haven Keep. Even after the treaty was signed, Riley offered a tremendous bride price for her along with a promise to dower her with numerous properties. He also offered an army to help fight us off once that part of the treaty fell through and we were at war again. Lady Alice said the King Charles said that King Riley didn't have enough money in the world to have his daughter as a wife and that she was committed elsewhere because he is a man of his word."

Edward blinked, trying to absorb this information when Jasper continued, "There is a bit more. Sir Seth didn't want to worry the Princess but he thought the attack on their train coming here was very odd. First, that they would attack such a large force, then that the attack was on the women. Granted, their group had gotten a bit strung out while going through a narrow passage between two hills when they were attacked. The women were all with the carts carrying the food stuffs, starting to make preparations to distribute lunch as well as getting ready to cook supper by getting the meat seasoned and the vegetables ready for the pot. There were a few very young men and children with them. Sir Seth is afraid that a few of them got away, though they hunted for them carefully. He thought he recognized a few from King Riley's ambassador's men. Now, they may have turned outlaw, but what are the odds of that?"

"Not much, I would think," said the Prince. "So, are they trying to capture Isabella and take her to Riley or kill her so she can't marry me?"

"That, Edward, is the question."

Both of them were silent for a few minutes, thinking on the implications of the new information.

"Does Father know?"

"I don't know but I think we need to tell him to be sure."

"Let's go."

M ~ b ~ T

Prince Edward did not see Princess Isabella until dinner that evening. He had spent the afternoon conferring with his father, Jasper, Jasper's father, Seth and Emmett and some of the King's trusted advisers. Seth and Emmett imparted to them all that they knew as well as any speculation about the forces against them. All acknowledged that Isabella should not be allowed to go places alone even within the castle, since they weren't sure if it was safe or not. Seth knew Isabella would not be happy with these arrangements, but she would just have to get over it.

Unfortunately one of those in the conference was one who should not be trusted. He listened to the speculation by those trying to protect Bella, but said little. He would need to report back to those representing King Riley that who ever was in the train from Voltura was close to being discovered, it not all ready exposed.

Over the next week or so, both Isabella and Edward began to chafe at the close supervision. Both wanted to get to know one another without being overheard. Isabella went to Rosalie about it. Rosalie suggested to Emmett that Edward be allowed to visit Isabella in her sitting room alone for an hour or so, if she or one or more of the other ladies were in Isabella's sleeping chamber. Emmett wasn't really inclined to permit this, but Rose was very persuasive and he relented, saying, "You better keep a close eye on them."

"Oh, Emmett, they both know she must be a virgin on the wedding night; that the sheets will be examined the next morning. They are not stupid." Rose said as she rubbed her body against her husband.

"No, they are not stupid, but I don't trust Edward. I see how he looks at her and I don't like it." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"You don't have to like it, Emmy. They are going to be married very soon. Don't you remember how it was with us? I was much younger than Bella and much more sheltered." She replied, offering her mouth to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said before he claimed her mouth.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Four days after Edward was granted his hour with Isabella, she greeted him wearing a deep blue dressing gown and a challenging smile. Edward licked his lips as Bella stepped close to him. His hands found her waist. His mouth found hers. His fingers teased the neckline of the gown.

"What are you wearing, sweet girl?" he asked against her mouth.

"Nothing," she replied.

He pulled away so that he could see her face. "What?"

She smiled up at him; the smile just curling her lips, "Rose thought you might like to see what you're getting on our wedding night."

"I really need to get something nice for Rose."

"If Emmett knew, he'd kill all of us."

"Rose is next door, right?"

"Yes, she and Alice are playing chess."

"Good." The tie of the gown opened under Edward's touch. With trembling hands, he opened the dressing gown. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers ran lightly from her collarbone to her full breasts. Her nipples were tight as he gently touched them. He cupped them and delicately ran his thumbs over them, eliciting a soft moan from Bella. Then his hand skimmed over her ribs to her slender waist. He could span it with his hands. Both hands slid around to cup her firm buttocks as he guided her back to her couch. He gently laid her back on the couch as he knelt on the floor beside her. His eyes followed as his hands ran from collarbone to hip. He lifted one leg with the knee bent and placed her foot on the couch while he dropped to other to the floor opening her up to him. His eyes were hooded with lust as he gazed at her, _there_.

"I have to have my mouth on you," he breathed as his mouth claimed hers. His fingers began teasing her nipples, rolling them and pulling gently. He moved down her throat to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god," Bella cried softly, mindful of her listeners in the other room. While they had set this up, they didn't need or want to hear it.

"So good," Edward murmured as he gave attention to her other breast. His hand slid down her hip to run gently over her lower lips. Parting them, he could feel her wet heat. One finger slipped into the tightness and worked in and out.

"O-o-oh" Bella sighed as a second finger joined the first and his mouth left her breasts to migrate to her belly button. His tongue swirled around as Bella slightly arched her back. His mouth slid lower. His eyes were on her face when his mouth claimed the little bundle of nerves just above where his fingers worked. A flick or two of his tongue and the walls began to pulse around his fingers. Bella pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out as she arched her back and fluids gushed out of her. "Edward, Edward, Edward" she whispered as her hand clutched at his hair and pulled. He continued to work his fingers in and out as she rode out her orgasm. Once she lay still and boneless he removed his fingers and began to lick them.

"You taste so good. This is a real reason to call you sweet girl. You taste better than anything I've ever tasted."

"Oh Edward, that was incredible." she said breathlessly. One of her hand had fallen off the couch. With it she caressed his leg as he leaned in to kiss her.

He inhaled sharply as her hand found his erection. Her hand ran over it on top of his clothes. He watched her face as she swallowed hard. But a smile curled her lips as she murmured, "That's, um, kind of big to be putting where that has to go."

He reached up and closed her dressing gown. As soon as he sat by her he placed his arm around her and her hand was back caressing him through his clothes, looking for the laces of his breeches.

"Yes, and it will hurt the first time. You know this, right?"

"Yes, Rose, Leah and my mother have all explained this. They said that I should be fully aroused before you try to enter me. It is also the reason that Rose is permitting this between us." Bella explained naively as she rubbed his erection.

"Really?"

"Yes, they thought if you were allowed to touch me, stretching me a little, that I would not have such a hard time on our wedding night. Taking my virginity must be done on our wedding night. There won't be time to work up to it."

"Well, yes there is that." After a moment, he placed his hand on hers and squeezed. "I don't think we're going to have time for anything else, sweet girl. We are almost out of time. Tie up your robe and let me kiss you some more."

"How disappointing. I was looking forward to getting a look at the thing so many women in the court speak of so highly."

"They can speak of what they like. I am yours now."

"Right," Bella commented in a neutral tone.

**A/N: I am working on a one shot that I had hoped to publish before this, but this one got the better of me. It should be ready in a day or two.**


	9. Willful Misunderstanding

**A/N - Sorry this has taken so long. Real life has gotten in the way and conspired to keep me from writing. My purse was stolen so this last week has been horrific. By the way, if anyone wants to beta this thing, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Speaking of horrific, Stephanie own Twilight and not me. I just like making Edward miseralble. **

Willful Misunderstanding

Princess Isabella and Prince Edward were beginning to know one another and Isabella was beginning to think Edward may have some respect for her which would keep him from straying. If Edward entered a room without Isabella on his arm, he looked for her. He was drawn to her and did not want to admit to himself how attracted to her he was. Any time he saw some other man with her, he made sure they understood that she was his by placing his arm around her or taking her hand. His parents saw these things and smiled with the hope that this young girl from the north was taming their wild son.

Others observing them were less thrilled to see how attracted Edward was to Isabella. Lady Tanya sat at a table in the dining hall sourly watching Edward and Isabella laughing and flirting as they fed one another when someone leaned close to her ear and whispered, "If you would like to do something about that, come and walk in the garden with me."

She looked up into the face of one of King Carlisle's most trusted advisers. She was intrigued. "You have some strategy that will put things back as they were?"

He held a hand out to her. "Walk with me."

She got up and place her hand in his. He place her hand on his arm to lead her out to the garden. Once there, he found a secluded place to offer his plan to her. "There will be some risk on your part as Isabella must see you with Edward in a compromising position."

"I am not afraid of that little heathen. Edward won't let her hurt me."

_You should be afraid. She could kill you. _He thought, but either way was fine with him. He knew this wouldn't stop the marriage but hoped it would drive a wedge between Edward and Isabella.

Edward, of course, still thought he could have his cake and eat it too though he was trying. He hadn't had sex with another woman since the betrothal. So he was surprised when Lady Tanya showed up in his room an afternoon a few days before the wedding. He hadn't had anything to do with her after Isabella saw them flirting at the party after the betrothal. He hadn't invited her. In fact, he was about to go for a ride with Bella.

Tanya came right in without knocking like she used to do before Isabella came. She gave him a sultry look as she approached him.

"What do you want, Tanya?" Edward asked.

"You. I want to taste you one last time before you tie yourself to that virgin child."

"No. And she's no child."

Tanya went to her knees in front of him and began to unfasten his pants. Edward grabbed her wrists, "Stop."

Tanya pulled her hands away and returned to her task. "You know you want it. I'll bet that little girl doesn't even know how to suck you off."

"Tanya I'm warning you…" then her mouth was on him and he couldn't make himself push her away.

M ~ b ~ T

A page was admitted to Isabella's chambers by the guard at her door. He bowed low to her and handed her a note.

"Thank you," Bella said as she opened and read the note.

**Dearest Isabella,**

**Since we have had so much trouble getting some privacy to get better acquainted, please come to my chamber as soon as you can.**

**Edward**

She folded the note and told the page, "There is no need for a reply. Thank you." She ran a brush through her hair and made sure she looked presentable before she left her room.

"Edward," Bella called as she entered his chambers after knocking lightly.

She heard him moan, "Oh gods, yes. Just like that, baby." as she rounded the door to his bedchamber. She saw a blonde woman on her knees in front of Edward who had his head thrown back with an expression of ecstasy on his face as the woman's head moved back and forth. It took Isabella a moment to realize what was happening. In a quick move across the room, Isabella had the woman by the hair and used it to jerk her away from Edward as she used her belt knife to cut it off.

As she threw the hair to the side, she spat, "This is how we mark whores in Voltura." Then she stepped up to Edward, knife in hand, placing the blade against his still exposed penis. "If you didn't need this to fulfill your part of the treaty, I would cut it off as you deserve. I warned you. You chose to ignore my warning. I may be young and inexperienced with relations between husband and wife, but I know disrespect when I see it. You, your highness, will reap what you have sown. I'm off to explain to your father that I will be going to Haven Keep once I am pregnant. I'm sure he'll want to see you as soon as I'm done."

She turned on her heel and calmly walked toward the door. Once there, she turned to the woman sprawled on the floor, saying, "Lady Tanya, right? You may have him." With that she swept from the room.

Edward looked stricken. "Bella," he said softly. "Oh, shit. I've done it now. I have to fix this."

"She whacked off my hair!" wailed Tanya. "What am I going to do now?"

"I neither know nor care. I need to find Jasper. Maybe he can tell me how to fix this." Edward said harshly as he straightened his clothes. "Go home Tanya. Get away from me and the court. I'm done with you."

When Isabella left Edward's rooms, she walked calmly to her own rooms. "I don't want to see anyone except Princess Rosalie or one of my Ladies. Under no circumstance is Prince Edward to be admitted to this room." she said as she passed the guards at her door.

Once in her rooms, she ran through the sitting room to jump on the bed and bury her head in the pillows as she sobbed. This was what she had expected from Edward. She was sure that this was what she had to look forward to the rest of her life and she refused. If it were not for the treaty, she would leave now. She needed to get out the walls were closing in on her. She got up and poured some water from the pitcher to the face bowl and washed her face.

She changed into her riding clothes and put on her light breastplate with the help of her tirewoman. Picking up her sword and her crop, she strode out of the door. "Nell, if anyone asks, I'm going for a ride."

"Yes, Mistress."

As she dressed, she heard a commotion at the door as her guards denied Edward entry to her chambers. She left as soon as she was sure Edward was gone.

M ~ b ~ T

Prince Edward found Sir Jasper standing watch on the balcony of the highest tower.

"Jasper…"

"Isn't that Princess Isabella on Thunder?" Jasper asked before Edward could say anything else.

Edward saw a small rider on a large black horse taking stone fence after stone fence as fast as the horse could go. A small group of other riders appeared to be trying to catch up to the black horse who either had a head start on the others or was faster or both. "It looks like it. I guess I can only hope that they catch up to her. She shouldn't be alone out where she's headed. I just hope that she comes back."

"What did you do?"

"Why would you assume that I did anything?"

"First off, how many years have I known you? Second, I can see it in your face." Jasper replied.

"Man, have I ever screwed up this time," Edward admitted after a moment. Then he told Jasper what happened. He ended with, "I don't think I've ever screwed anything up as much as I have this."

"Well, you just haven't been in a situation where things depended on you being able to behave yourself. You know, Edward, you deserve what ever happens to you for hurting that little girl."

Edward closed his eyes in remorse. "I didn't realize - I didn't know how much she means to me until she said she wouldn't stay with me. How am I going to fix this?"

"I don't -"

A page ran up as Jasper began to answer. He bowed to Edward and when Edward acknowledged him, he said, "Your Highness, His Majesty, your father requests your presence in the council chamber immediately."

Edward took a deep breath and shrugged at Jasper. "I'm coming Elliot."

Edward presented himself to his father as soon as he could get to the council chamber. He was cracked in the jaw as soon as he entered the room. That's when Edward saw Prince Emmett was with King Carlisle. Edward had never seen his father so angry.

"My sister's tirewoman came to me a little while ago telling me that Isabella was going for a ride and that she was very upset. What did you do?" Prince Emmett thundered at him, as he stood over Edward where he lay on the floor.

"I didn't -"

"Where has the Princess Isabella gone on your horse?" His father demanded.

"I don't know, sir. She appeared to be headed for the Bow woods." Edward said as he cautiously stood up, eyeing Emmett.

"What did you do?" the King demanded.

Edward sighed and looked embarrassed. Since Emmett was there, he was sure his father knew what he had done and just wanted him to admit it.

"Really Edward? You couldn't have just waited? You couldn't have just locked the door?" King Carlisle asked.

"I didn't plan it. Tanya just came in and -"

"Yes, I've seen Lady Tanya. She came to me to complain about Isabella. I sent her home and told her that she was to never come to court again under any circumstances. Now how do you plan of fixing this with Isabella?"

"I-I don't know that I can."

"Will she call off the wedding?"

"No, sir, not if she sticks by what she said the night of the betrothal. We will be married regardless. But after-"

"You mean, she set conditions for you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I guess. She told me what she would do if I couldn't be faithful and respect her."

"And yet you did this anyway."

"She shouldn't have been there anyway. Bella got a note asking her to come to your room," Emmett said just before he caught Edward on the jaw again.

"Wait, what?" asked Carlisle.

"Her tirewoman showed me a note Bella got. She was getting ready to go riding but got a note asking her to come to Edward's room because they would have more privacy there."

"I didn't send her a note," Edward defended. "Why would I send her a note to come to my room, if Tanya was going to be there?"

"We need to find that page," Carlisle instructed. "Looks like you were set up, son. However, that doesn't change what you did and the damage that was done."

The door burst open and Sir Jasper rushed in, "Sir Seth is returning. Isabella appears to be hurt. He is carrying her. They are leading Thunder."

"Get Esme and the Princess Rosalie to meet us in the bailey," the king ordered. "Get the physician also. Come along Edward."

Edward could feel panic beginning to rise up. _How badly is she hurt? What if she's more than just hurt? What if she's - no, I can't think that._

"Breathe, Edward. Don't start making things up in your mind about things before we see her," Jasper murmured in Edward's ear.

Sir Seth was met by the King and Queen along with Prince Edward, Princess Rosalie and Prince Emmett in addition to Esme's, Rosalie's and Bella's ladies.

"She's drugged" he called out.

"Drugged?" the king asked. "How? Why? Who?"

Sir Seth handed Bella's limp body to Edward who had pushed in front of Emmett to take her, then dismounted. "Sire, it was a man named James Domangue. I recognized him as King Riley's enforcer. It was a kidnap attempt. She rode right into them in the woods, hell bent for leather. They got her stopped somehow but between her and the horse, six men were killed or injured. When I rode up, this Sir James was forcing her to drink from a cup. Like the coward he is, he dropped Isabella and ran when he saw us. They had pulled her off the horse but Thunder was still fighting them. He took out another man of theirs before we could get him under control. She fought them tooth and nail. Both her sword and knife are bloody. She must have even gotten in a cut on Domangue because his arm was bleeding. He was on his horse and away before we could do much more than see him. Our priority was to protect the Princess so with only ten men with me, I was forced to let them go. Oh, and Lord Paul was there. I killed him. "

"Edward, take her to her rooms." his mother instructed. "You, Elliot, go get a physician to meet us there. The rest of you go to the great hall and entertain yourselves until we have some word on Isabella. Oh, except you Rosalie and Lady Alice. You two come with me."

Edward carried her quickly up the stairs to her chambers and laid her on her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and straightened only to be pushed out of the way by Rosalie. He stepped further back when the tirewoman indicated that he was in the way. By the time the physician came bustling in, Edward found himself with is back against the wall. He couldn't believe anyone wanted to do this to his Bella. He could see a large bruise forming on the side of her face where someone had had the audacity to strike her.

The physician examined her and stepped to his bag that he had place on the dresser. Removing a vial, he said, "I believe she was sedated not poisoned. After conversing with Sir Seth, I believe they were trying to make her sleep so they could quietly carry her away. This is a potion that will make her purge her stomach." He proceeded to pour some of the contents of the vial in Bella's mouth. After a moment, the contents of her stomach came back up. The physician stepped back to allow Nell in to clean up Bella.

"She just needs to sleep now. Depending on how much got into her system, she'll sleep for a while. Someone should watch her.

"I'm not leaving her," Edward said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I know this is partially my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have been riding alone and they never would have gotten their hands on her."

"All right, Edward. You can stay. Just stay out of the way. And when she wakes up, if she wants you out, you're out. No argument." Princess Rosalie commanded.

Edward pulled a chair close to the bed positioned so he could hold Bella's hand. He was still there later when he looked over and saw Lady Alice sleeping curled up in her chair. Bella sighed in her sleep.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered. "I screwed up. Please, please come back to me. I didn't invite Tanya into my room and I didn't want her to do what she did, but I should have done more to stop her. I'm sorry."

"I know," Bella whispered back sleepily. "Doesn't change anything." She sighed and rolled away from him, going back to sleep.

_No- o - o - o - o _he screamed in his head.


	10. Wedding

**A/N - We all know Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Sorry to say, that's not me.**

**Sorry this took so long. I don't really have an excuse except that there is a conversation in here that I wasn't particularly looking forward to writing. There are probably typos etc. in this but it is un-Beta'd and not proof-read.**

Wedding

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. By mid-afternoon, the day would be one of those that was neither too hot nor too cold. There were a few high clouds in the crystal blue sky. Edward was up early, making his confession to the bishop. His attendants were with him through the day. Sir Jasper, Sir Ben Cheney, Sir Tyler Crowley and Sir Eric Yorkie were all childhood friends who now served Edward as Jasper did.

Edward was nervous but not overly nervous. He was quiet in a contemplative manner that his men had never seen. He had never given his future much thought. He had always known that he would not be able to marry for love and had kept himself from any kind of relationship that might lead to falling in love. He never lied to women about what he could or would offer them. He had actually thought that being married wouldn't have much affect on his womanizing lifestyle. His wife wouldn't love him so why would she care who he had sex with as long as he did his duty to her and was discrete about it.

Then he met Bella. She was smart, funny, strong, beautiful, sexy in an innocent way and he was attracted to her beyond words. But he screwed it up because he didn't tell another woman "no". It hurt him that he had hurt her in such a way. He didn't mean to do it. He had just done what he had always done, out of habit, more than anything else. On top of that, he had almost lost Bella physically. Someone had tried to kidnap her. Why would someone want to kidnap her? Was it King Riley? Seth had identified the men as belonging to King Riley. What did Riley want with her? Every time Edward brought that question up in council, there were no answers but this last time, Edward was looking at his father when he asked it. He was sure his father knew something but for some reason was not telling it. That just led to more questions.

Edward went to walk in the garden just to be alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about the conversation he had had with Bella after she had recovered from being drugged. It had hurt more than Edward had thought possible.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

*Flashback*

When Edward came into the room, he saw Princess Isabella standing near the windows of the solar. He walked to her and swept a low bow before her. "Your Highness."

She stepped closer to him and place her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her soft warm hand. "Edward, so formal."

"Am I not here for you tell me that you will not marry me?"

She removed her hand and stepped away. "No, I told you the first day we met that that wouldn't happen regardless of what you did. I meant that. I won't let your actions throw our countries back into war."

"Isabella," he swallowed and started again. "Bella - I'm so sorry. I just -"

"I know you are. As I said before, it doesn't change things."

"My father thinks we were set up."

"Yes, I've spoken with Sir Seth. I agree with your father. You didn't send the page to me. It wasn't your writing. The boy doesn't know who sent him. He just knew that it was a his master's friend. The whore is covering for whoever put her up to approaching you. But if you had turned her away, none of this would have happened."

"I know it was my fault. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was a fool. It won't ever happen again. I won't hurt you like that ever again."

She came back to him and put her hand on his face again. Her other hand lay lightly on his chest over his pounding heart. His hands came to rest loosely on her waist as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"I won't stay," she whispered, emotion taking her voice.

Tears filled his eyes as he opened them to look at her. "Please, Bella, don't leave me."

Her thumb swept across his cheek. "I can't stay," she whispered as she moved away from him toward her bedroom.

"Bella, please."

She stopped just before her door. Her head was down as she said, "I'll see you at the altar in three days." With that she walked through the door and shut it.

"Bella…" he called after her.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Jasper had done everything he could to cheer up Edward. He had never seen his prince so down. Now they were down to waiting in a side room of the cathedral for it to be time to go out for the ceremony. He had spoken to Lady Alice about what had gone on between Edward and Princess Isabella that had Edward so twisted up. Alice explained the whole thing to him but he just didn't know what to do for his friend except hope that Princess Isabella would change her mind.

The other men of the group sat in chairs around the room talking among themselves and casually playing dice as they waited to be summoned to the altar of the cathedral. Edward was pacing by the window. Jasper could tell he was beating himself up. But to Jasper, they had bigger problems such as why anyone would want to kidnap Princess Isabella.

There was a tap at the door and Edward's squire opened it to say, "Your highness, the ladies send word that they will be ready in five minutes." Dice boxes were put away and the men put on their green jackets, that were a lighter shade of green than the one Edward wore. All five men wore pants that matched the jackets with lighter green shirts. All except Edward had the Cullen crest worked in gold and jewels on the breast of their long coats. They also had rank insignia on their shoulders.

Edward put on his dark green long jacket over his light green shirt. His shirt was buttoned with emeralds and emeralds set in gold adorned the shoulders of his jacket. The wide lapels were a lighter color and embroidered with the Cullen crest in a small repeat pattern with emeralds in the appropriate places. A wide white sash ran from right shoulder to left hip and bore the Cullen crest worked in gold and emeralds. The sash supported a dress sword with a hilt worked in emeralds and diamonds. He wore the formal gold crown of the crown prince of Forks. It was a band alternating round diamonds and square emeralds with a band of smaller diamonds both above and below the larger diamonds and emeralds. Above that were large oval emeralds surrounded by diamonds. In the center was the largest of the emeralds making this part rise above the others. The gold of the crown brought out the copper in his hair and the emeralds made his green eyes.

The men's part of the wedding party was met at the side door of the sanctuary by the bishop. "Your Highness, gentlemen, I understand that the ladies are waiting. Please follow me and take your places at the chancel rail," he said before he lead the out.

The men didn't have long to wait because as soon as they were in position, the music of the orchestra in the balcony changed from the prelude they were playing to the music for the ladies to march through the nave to the chancel rail where they would line up. Their dresses were Swan red trimmed in black and accented with rubies. They wore boned bodices that laced up the back over a sheer organza blouse with puff sleeves. The skirt was silk with an organza overskirt with draping held up with flowers with ruby centers. All carried white roses.

Lady Emily was first, then Lady Angela followed by Lady Alice. Princess Rosalie was the last of the ladies before Princess Isabella appeared in the narthex on Prince Emmett's arm. The music changed to the traditional bridal march and the crowd stood in honor of the bride.

Prince Emmett wore Swan Black with a heavy gold and ruby necklace that indicated his rank in Voltura. He wore a long black coat over a black shirt with ruby buttons. His wide lapels were embroidered with the Swan insignia in gold accented with rubies. On his head he wore a gold crown with rubies on the points.

Princess Isabella was a vision in white. Edward could hardly breathe when he saw her. Jasper stepped next to Edward and said, "Breathe, Edward. It won't do for you to pass out up here."

Princess Isabella's bodice was silk embroidered, white on white with the Cullen crest and accented with small diamonds. It laced front and back over a solid piece that came to a long point. Small fabric roses with diamonds accented the outer curves of her breasts and ran down the front of each side of the bodice. A silk detail with the diamond accented roses emphasized the off the shoulder neckline. A sheer organza puff sleeve ran from the off the shoulder detail to a matching detail at Isabella's elbow. A bell sleeve ran from the elbow detail to her fingertips and flowed down to the knee. The wide silk underskirt had a train of about six feet. The organza over skirt was swaged up with a rose detail in several places but allowed to flow freely over the train. Her veil was held in place with a delicate gold headdress with diamonds across her brow. Her dark hair was worked in intricate braids in front and allowed to hang down her back in ringlets. Her veil covered her face but was so sheer that her face was hardly obscured. She carried a bouquet of red roses.

Princess Isabella's left hand was on top of Prince Emmett's right hand as he escorted her down the aisle; her betrothal ring visible. They paused for a moment and Edward thought he saw Isabella straighten her shoulders a little as she took a deep breath. They walked the length of the aisle through the nave to the chancel rail in the sanctuary. Each member of the audience got a glimpse of the breath-taking beauty their prince was about to marry. The audience sat down when Prince Emmett and Princess Isabella reached the front.

As they reached the chancel rail, Emmett lifted his sister's veil and kissed her cheek. He sat on the front row next to Sir Seth. Princess Isabella handed her bouquet to Princess Rosalie and turned to Edward, holding out her right hand. He took her hand and looked at her so sad and with such longing that she didn't turn to the bishop.

She smiled gently at him. "Smile, my Edward. People will think you don't want to marry me."

He laughed and said, "Well, we can't have that now, can we, for I desire it very much."

"Well, then we ought to get on with it, shouldn't we."

"Yes, we should."

Together, they turned to the bishop. The bishop started the ceremony with a description of why people marry and how it shouldn't be taken lightly. He stated that they would answer to the gods for not taking their vows seriously. When he go to the part about "If any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." both Edward and Isabella held their breath fearing that a representative from King Riley might disrupt the ceremony. The moment passed without incident and the bishop moved on to the vows.

"Edward Anthony Masen, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after the god's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep you only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Edward answered.

"Isabella Marie, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after the god's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

"I will," Isabella answered.

The bishop asked, "Who gives this woman to enter the estate of holy matrimony?"

Prince Emmett spoke in his deep voice, "I, Prince Emmett McCarty Swan, representing the King of Voltura, King Charles William Godrick Swan, give this woman for marriage."

The bishop had Edward take Isabella's right hand in his right hand. "I, Edward Anthony Masen, take you, Isabella Marie to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to the god's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight you my troth."

Then the bishop had Isabella take Edward's right hand in her right hand. "I, Isabella Marie, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to lover, cherish and to obey, till death us do part, according to the god's holy ordinance, and thereto I give you my troth."

"Present the rings" Jasper placed the ring he carried on the bishop's prayer book. Rosalie did the same.

"Your highness, please place the ring on Princess Isabella's finger."

"With this ring I wed you, with my body I worship you and with all my worldly goods I endow you, in the name of the gods."

"Your highness, please place the ring on Prince Edward's finger."

"With this ring I wed you, with my body I worship you and with all my worldly goods I endow you, in the name of the gods."

The bishop had them kneel while he prayed over them as they smiled as each other.

"For as much as his highness, Prince Edward and her highness Princess Isabella have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before the gods and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to the other and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring and by the joining of hands, I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together in the name of the gods." To this he added a final prayer.

Then King Carlisle stepped forward as Edward removed the Swan headpiece which he handed to Rosalie. Isabella knelt before the king with bowed head. "I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to the king of this land and never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit." Isabella spoke firmly.

King Carlisle took a diamond and emerald tiara that was a more delicate version of Edward's crown and placed it on Isabella's head. "As King of Forks, I crown you, as my daughter and my son's wife, Crown Princess of Forks." He offered her his hand with a smile but Edward was there first to help her to rise. They turned to face the people.

The bishop declared in a loud voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Crown Prince and Princess of Forks, Edward and Isabella Cullen!"

There was a loud cheer and the triumphant recessional began to play as the newlyweds went down the aisle. Once outside, they got into an open carriage and went on a tour through the town outside the gates of the castle to be shown off to the commoners who could not come to the royal wedding. The Prince and Princess were under heavy guard half of them were Isabella's people and half of them were Edward's people. When they returned to the castle there was a ball in their honor.

**A/N - Thank all of you who have been so kind to review this. You have been most kind and I really appriciate it. I try to reply to all reviews. It may take some time but I try. I have this whole little world in my head, so, if I am unclear about anything, please just ask.**


	11. Consummation

**A/N - We all know Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**I know this is a little short but I had originally intended to write the whole honeymoon in one chapter but I hit a natural stopping place and got stuck. Just to justify that a little bit, the honeymoon is a month long.**

Consummation

After they returned from touring the town so that the commoners could see the young married couple, they went into the ballroom for the reception. The young couple was feted, toasted, saluted and congratulated. They danced, they laughed, they ate and they drank. Late in the evening, the women of the court, the Queen, Princess Rosalie and the Ladies of Isabella, Rosalie and the Queen came and took Isabella to prepare her for bed.

Queen Esme had her arm around Isabella leading her away, "Don't be frightened, dear."

"Don't be embarrassed either." Rosalie added from her other side. "We will only be in the room for the consummation. Once that is done and the sheets are examined, we will move you somewhere more private, either together or separately."

"Day after tomorrow, Edward is taking you to his estate that is near here. You will spend the remaining time alone there."

"This is so you will be able to ride your horse there and not be too sore." Rosalie explained.

Isabella had been looking back and forth between the two women who were on opposite sides of her with wide eyes. "You're making me nervous." she whispered, stress taking her voice.

"Come on, Bella, we talked about this on the way and after we got here," Rosalie exclaimed.

"I know that it is embarrassing to have us in there but, it must be done this way. It is the only way to prove that you are a virgin." Esme said gently.

Bella swallowed hard and whispered, "Can't you just take my word for it?"

"I wish we could, sweetie," Esme replied. "Rosalie and I have both done this. It's not that bad. At least the curtains on the bed will be closed and we won't be able to hear you if you whisper. Some countries require that the consummation be viewed by the witnesses."

"Bella, depending on Edward's skills, it won't be great this time. It will hurt, but it will get better. You know this and you have experienced how pleasant some of it can be." Rosalie assured her.

Bella smiled a small smile thinking, _Edward is very skilled. It might be better than they think. I'm sure I'm not his first virgin. He will know what to do to make it easier for me._

Once the women reached the bed chamber, they took her into a dressing room where they carefully removed Isabella's dress and gently rubbed her down with fragrant oil to help her relax. Then her hair was brushed until it shone and was left loose to hang down her back. She was then dressed in her robe and brought to the large bed of dark wood with red curtains. The covers were pulled back to reveal white sheets. Her robe was removed then she was placed in the bed and the covers pulled up. She looked around while waited for Edward. It was a large room with only the bed in it.

In a little while a messenger from the Queen arrived and the King, Prince Emmett, Sir Seth, Lord Michael of Newton, King Carlisle's trusted advisor and Lord Quil of Ateara, part of the group from Voltura, Sir Jasper and the other men that stood in the wedding with Edward took him to a chamber next to he bed chamber where Isabella was being prepared. Once there Edward removed his clothes and bathed a bit while his companions gave him advise on how to deflower a virgin and joking with him and each other. Carlisle held out a robe for Edward. Once he had it on, one of the men knocked on the door to the adjoining room and the men were bade to enter.

Edward entered the room looking for Isabella. Princess Rosalie stepped back from the side of the bed where she had been talking softly to Isabella. She was laying against the pillows at the head of the bed with the covers clutched to her chest. Her eyes were too large in her small face. Her long mahogany hair was spread over her pillows. He knew her to be fearless in battle but she looked so young and frightened laying in the large bed. His heart was tender for her as he quickly made his way to her side of the bed and picked up her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. He pressed her palm to his lips and murmured, "It'll be all right, sweet girl. I'll take care of you. Don't be frightened." He cupped her face as she had his at the wedding and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"Let's get this done," Edward addressed their audience coldly. He hated that Bella had to go through this. While he walked around to his side of the bed, the ladies closed the curtains at the foot of the bed and on Isabella's side. All of the ladies left except Queen Esme and Princess Rosalie, who stepped back against the wall on Bella's side of the bed. King Carlisle smiled briefly at Bella as helped Edward out of the robe. As Edward got under the covers next to Bella, King Carlisle and Prince Emmett stepped back against the wall while the other men removed themselves to the room in which Edward dressed. The curtains on his side were closed, giving the illusion of privacy. Edward turned to Bella and gave her that little half smile, half smirk that always set her on fire. Scooting down in the bed, he gently pulled Bella's hand and gave a little nod.

"Come on, lay by me," he whispered. "Relax, my sweet girl. Forget about the others and focus on us."

As she moved closer he put his arm around her so that her head was laying on his bicep. With his other hand on her hip, he pulled her body closer to him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as his lips found her forehead. He kissed the tip of her nose, then gently pressed his lips to her mouth. After a moment, his tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue invaded her mouth, massaging her tongue with his.

One of her hands lay on his chest, the other skimmed over his arm and shoulder to tangle in his hair as he savored her mouth. She could feel his arousal as he pressed their bodies together. His mouth moved from hers to her neck then to her collarbones licking and sucking along the way. He relished in the taste of her skin. He rolled them over so Bella was on her back and he had both hands free to touch her.

"We are going to take our time and enjoy ourselves." he murmured against her throat as his fingers traced her collarbone.

Bella moaned when Edward's mouth followed his fingers to her breasts where he sucked and tenderly nibbled, making her arch against him. Her breasts either had his mouth or his fingers on them, rolling or pinching, sucking or lightly biting. His hand ghosted down her body from her breast over her ribs, caressing the indent of her waist, down the curve of her hip, the swell of her butt, the smoothness of her thigh and back moving from hip to hip, coming to rest between her legs. His fingers teased the outside lips after gently spreading her legs a little. He ran the tips of his finger the length of her slit and his thumb rested lightly on her clit, making her squirm a bit and moan again. His goal was to make her forget that there were others nearby that could probably hear them. Listening to her moan, he was sure he had achieved that goal. He began to press a finger a little deeper into her, moving in and out. After a few moments, when she had become accustomed to one finger, he pressed in with a second, shortly followed by a third. He knew from previous experience that she was very tight and would take some preparation to be able to handle his penis. He curled his fingers up to rub that spot that made her crazy. When he felt her walls begin to flutter, he moved so that he lay between her legs. As she began to orgasm, throwing her head back, softly saying, "Edward, oh, Edward" he pushed into her, quickly breaking her barrier, causing her to cry out in pain.

He held his upper body off her on his elbows, "It's OK baby. I know it hurt." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks as he kept himself in iron check because he really wanted to move within her. She was so tight and he was not fully in her but he knew that she needed a moment to recover her composure.

She opened her eyes again blinking the tears away and nodded at him. "I'm OK now. I'd really like it if you …. You know." She smiled and blushed. He smiled at her and pushed the rest of the way in, again stopping to give her body time to become accustomed. He felt her relax slightly under him, then he began to move slowly in and out of her. He began to move in earnest when she began to meet his thrusts.

"Oh, dear god," she cried as she clung to him. "That feels so…"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he agreed with is lips against her throat where he was licking and sucking.

His hand moved between them and began to massage her clit. "Can you come again, baby?" he whispered.

She nodded and hissed "I think so."

"The come for me, my sweet girl,"

Edward could feel her walls tighten around him as she called out, "Edward, Edward."

His answering cry was, "Mine, My Bella." as he came within her.

He collapsed on her with his face buried in her neck as he caught his breath. He felt her poking him in his side as she gasped, "Can't breathe, can't breathe."

He rolled off her allowing her to breathe. "Oops. Sorry, baby," he laughed and she smiled. He kissed her and she opened her mouth to him automatically. After a few more kisses, he tucked her into his side, he pulled the covers up so that both of them were covered. "Are you ready to get this part finished? They are going to move us to another, more comfortable, private room, unless you want to go back to your own rooms. You are going to stay with me, aren't you? You don't have to, but I would like it if you did." He looked at her like a little boy who was afraid that he would be denied his favorite treat.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready to get this part finished and I would like to stay with you, since you asked so sweetly." She caressed his face tenderly.

"Thank you for that. I'll see you in a bit, sweet girl," he said kissing her.

"We're done," he called out. After a moment, the curtains on Bella's side of the bed were opened and Princess Rosalie held a robe for Isabella to put on as she got up. She was whisked away after she had her robe on. She was led to the dressing room where her tirewoman waited to clean her up along with Lady Angela with a large tub of water.

Edward rose and put on the robe he was handed. All of the curtains were opened and the additional witnesses were brought in, Sir Jasper, Sir Seth, Lady Emily, Lady Alice, Lord Michael of Newton and Lord Quil of Ateara in Voltura. The top covers were thrown back to reveal the blood stained bottom sheet.

"Everyone satisfied?" Edward asked. After he got acknowledgement from all, he said, "Good, now I need to get cleaned up and get back to my wife."

**A/N - Next up, the honeymoon in Edward's castle.**

**For those who reviewed and didn't get a reply from me, I am truly sorry. One of my reviewers suggested that I might want to spend the time writing the story instead of answering reviews. I don't know, I rather like answering them. I kind of feel that, if you can take the time to write a review, I can take the time to answer them, even if it is just to say "Thank you". But I do understand the desire for me to just get on with writing the story.**


	12. Honeymoon

**A/N - All thing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here's the honeymoon. Enjoy. This was held up mainly by the stupid poem at the end which took me forever to write and I'm still not happy with it. **

Honeymoon

Early morning two days after the wedding found the newlyweds mounted on their matching black horses and riding out with their escort. Lady Alice and Lady Emily rode further back in the train. They were accompanied by Sir Jasper and Sir Tyler. Sir Seth was in the front, in charge of the cavalry detachment that made up the escort. Most of the supplies and baggage had been sent ahead the prior day, so that all would be ready for the young royals. Edward's palace lay a good days ride from Forks. Though it was early, much of the town turned out to see the young couple off.

A rumor had been spread of a rift between the two, but the town had seen them to be smiling and appearing to be happy both after the wedding and this morning. Edward's laughter rang out along with the Princess's bell-like giggle as they rode through the town. So those town people who saw them, decided that it was a lie told by someone who was jealous of the beautiful couple.

And they were beautiful. Edward with his strong jaw, high cheek bones, straight nose and green eyes along with his unruly red hair. Isabella with her creamy white skin framed by her cloud of dark hair and her large brown eyes that sparkled when she displayed her sweet smile. The town people had found Edward to be affable when he wanted to be but was rather arrogant most of the time. He had a eye for the ladies and would at least flirt with any pretty girl.

But Isabella had all ready endeared herself to the town with her tender heart which showed itself in her kindness toward any who had the privilege of serving her as she shopped or even just walked through town. Of course, she was always escorted by two or three large dour men, but they allowed her to interact with any she chose. And she did. She would ask about families and would remember and ask again by name when she returned to shop. She would coo over babies, draw out shy toddlers, ruffle the hair of older children, speak to the teenagers, the mothers, the fathers, the oldsters, all of them.

As they rode out, Princess Isabella wore her riding clothes of the leather split skirt and leather shirt. Her forearms were covered by gauntlets and she wore a new breastplate that has a the Cullen crest over her heart enameled in color. Her boots were shiny black leather. Her sword was on her back and her shield on her saddle. Her long dark hair was braided and wrapped around her head to keep it out of the way. Her circlet that she had worn as a Swan with the topaz between her eyes had been replaced by a narrow gold circlet set with emeralds worn on the back of her head.

Prince Edward wore dark green pants tucked into his black boots which he wore under armored shin guards. His sword was at his side. He wore gauntlets on his arms and a breast plate with the Cullen crest on the entire front, also enameled in color over a green leather shirt. His helm was fastened to his saddle behind him and his shield in front on his left. He also wore a narrow gold circlet set with emeralds on the back of his head. He almost never wore such a symbol within the castle, but his father required it when he left, though generally he wore a plain circlet not a jeweled one.

The column walked through town but took off in a brisk trot once they got out of town. Edward and Isabella were in the middle of the column and had riders on either side of them, though they were a respectful distance away. Conversation between the two seldom waned. They spoke of their childhoods, similar stories of being raised by nannies, governesses and tutors. Isabella was more fortunate of having the constant presence of Sir Seth and Lady Emily. Edward envied her that, though his old arms master, Sir Liam MacMillan, who had recently retired, was a large influence on him, though, he was fairly sure that his arms master would have knocked him in the head because of his recent behavior.

Isabella had been brought up to be a queen; service and responsibility had been drummed and occasionally beaten into her. Edward had been brought up to be a king, though he had ignored much of his training as for as both service and responsibility went. Isabella had silently, as he observed her, reminded him that though he would be king, he was responsible for the well-being of those who look to him as a leader. Isabella spoke to all of the men who guarded her, asking about their well-being, asking after their families, sometimes giving them sweets and other food items that they might not have for themselves. Edward could tell that even the lowest of them would lay his life down to protect her. Sometimes he wondered if they would do so for him.

After a long day in the saddle, they came through a village to fortified walls and passed through a gate to a landing at the river and some buildings inside the walls. There was several barges and boats waiting for them. Edward dismounted and caught Isabella by the waist, lifting her down from her horse. As their horses were taken away, he put his arm around Isabella as she looked around in confusion, and turned her toward the river, pointing toward an island in the middle of the river. "Look there, sweet girl, that's where we are going, my home, Riverwatch."

"The island?"

"Yes."

"That's some moat you've got going there. I don't see a house."

"The 'house' is on the other side of the island. What you are looking at is the landing and the accommodations for the soldiers. The main stable and living quarters for some of the guard are here. That's those buildings there." He indicated the buildings further up the road from the landing.

"And I take it we're going across on the boats."

"Yes. You're not afraid of the water are you?"

"Of course not."

"The men will come across on the barges. All of them will be coming to the island. I'm sure the men's kitchen will have a hot hearty meal ready for them."

"Let's go." Isabella exclaimed as she moved toward the boats. "Which one is ours?"

Edward caught up to her and caught her hand, leading her to the largest boat. He jumped in and turned to her, holding out his hands. She reached for him but he bypassed her hands and grabbed her by her waist. She squealed as he pulled her to him, allowing her to slide down his body and giving her a chaste kiss before he let go of her. Those watching turned an indulgent eye to them as she swatted his arm when he released her. He lead her to a pair of comfortable seats under a canopy at the rear of the boat. They were shortly joined by Lady Emily, Lady Alice, Sir Jasper and a few others.

Sir Seth was seeing to the men, getting them straight and giving orders regarding their barracks. There were barracks on both sides of the island and some would be in each barracks. Each barracks had its own kitchen and staff, common room and officer's quarters. The near side barracks were closer to the down stream end of the island. The far side barracks were closer to the upstream end of the island. The island was about three miles wide and about five miles long. The main house sat near the other side of the island, facing the wider part of the river. The near side of the river was about a mile from the island. The far side of the river was closer to three miles away. The near side was more heavily defended but all parts of the island had some sort of defense and a way to communicate for assistance. The island had no walls around it but there were towers at regular intervals. Since the prince and his bride would be in residence, security was much higher than ordinary.

They were greeted by Sir Liam, Edward's former arms master, and his wife Lady Siobhan. Sir Liam took over management of Riverwatch when the former manager died suddenly. Sir Liam has a nagging injury that he received when fighting along side of King Carlisle. He had been wanting to retire from being the arms master to something less demanding. Management of Riverwatch was less physically demanding but still required much of his time.

The young royals and the nobility accompanying them were taken to the house by carriage. Isabella was enchanted with the house. They mounted the steps up to a wide porch that wrapped around the corner to the right. The front door with the Cullen crest in stained glass was opened by a liveried servant. Bowing low to the Prince and Princess, he welcomed them to Riverwatch. The remaining staff waited in the great room, bowing and curtsying as appropriate. There was a butler, an assistant butler, another very young manservant, the cook, two assistant cooks, the housekeeper and three chambermaids. Edward greeted the butler, cook and housekeeper by name and introduced them to Isabella.

"Your highnesses, your meal will be laid for you in your rooms shortly," said the butler, Benjamin. "My Lady, your tirewoman has drawn a bath for you and is waiting for you in your rooms. I'm sure you are tired from your ride today. Dinner will be served for the rest of the party in an hour in the main dining room."

"Thank you, Benjamin," Isabella said.

"I'll show you around tomorrow," Edward murmured in her ear. "Let's go upstairs." Looking up, there on the ceiling of the fourth floor was a beautiful stained glass skylight making an atrium that all floors opened onto. Edward took Bella's hand and led her up a wide staircase. When they reached the landing the stairs went both left and right. Edward led her to the left. He turned left and took her down to the last door on that wall. They entered a room that was partially round because it was in the turret of the castle. This was obviously a sitting room. To the left Isabella could see a door that opened into a bedroom. In front of yet another door, Isabella could see Nell, her tirewoman waiting.

Edward pulled Bella close and kissed her sweetly. "Go take a bath. I'm going to get cleaned up too. We'll meet back in here. This is where they will set up our meal."

"Okay." She lifted her face for another kiss. After the kiss, she turned and took a few steps. "Edward, it's lovely here."

"Thank you, my sweet. I love it here. Much better than being at court."

In a little while, Bella returned in a white gown and a robe. Her hair was wet but down so it would dry. Edward had put on a loose fitting white shirt over dark blue pants. Their meal was laid out on a table that had been placed by the fireplace in which a fire had been started. After dinner they moved to a sofa near the fire and the servants efficiently removed the thing used for dining. The table was moved to the side of the room again. Bella had brought a book in with her when she came in from bathing. She picked it up and began to read. Edward had sat down at the other end of the couch from her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Edward inch toward her. In a bit, his arm is on the back of the couch around her shoulders and his chin is on her shoulder. He picked up the collar of her robe and tried to peak under it. "Whatcha wearing under the robe?" He could see an embroidered collar and a tuck-pleated yoke and a lace cuff falling over her hand under to sleeve of the robe.

She seemed to ignore him, but said, "A nightgown."

"It looks really pretty."

"It is. Would you like to see it?"

He grinned at her. "Why, yes I think I would."

"Okay, but you have to stay on the couch."

"Okay."

She stood up and took three or four steps toward the fire so that the light from the fire was behind her. Keeping her back to Edward, she loosened the tie to the robe and partially removed it. Edward could see that the fabric appeared to be pretty sheer. He could see her arms and back fairly clearly. Then she turned around. He felt like he had been hit between the eyes by a hammer. His eyes popped wide and his mouth dropped open. The fabric was so sheer that he could see her dark areolas and erect nipples clearly. The dark hair at the juncture of her legs was also clearly visible once she dropped the robe. The light from the fire back lit her. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders and curled around her breasts.

Edward had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. It took a few seconds for his mind to wake up and get his body to respond. Most of the blood flow in his body had stopped going to his brain and was gathering somewhere south of his belt. He was off the couch and had Bella on his shoulder headed for the bed before she could blink twice. She was off his shoulder and thrown on the bed. He was on her with his knees on either side of her hips before she could bounce twice. He was pulling at the gown, trying to get it off of her.

"Get this off before I rip it off," he growled.

She sat up and pulled the gown off, throwing it who knows where. His hands appeared to tremble a little as they lightly ran over her collarbone and moved down to her breasts. His breath was coming in short pants. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe.

"You are simply exquisite," Edward murmured as he pinched and rolled both of her nipples in his long supple fingers as he knelt over her. She arched her back to lift her breasts closer to him. She sighed when his mouth settled on her nipple. His tongue ran around it, then he bit her lightly and soothed it be licking it. Then he moved to the other breast, biting and licking it. Whichever breast had his mouth, the other had his fingers, pinching and kneading. He continued to bite and lick, pinch and knead around her breasts as she writhed under him, moaning.

Out of nowhere, Bella arched her back and cried out, "Oh, my god." as she came.

"You're always so responsive," Edward murmured against her skin as he moved down her body. He spread her thighs apart and settled between them. He licked the outside of her slit with the flat of his tongue. Then he used his fingers to open her for his tongue to move in and out. As his fingers entered her, his tongue found her clit and circled around it. He had to use one hand to hold her still while he used his fingers and tongue to excite her. His fingers curled against her g-spot and she came again. He licked and sucked all of the juices that he could. She appeared to be out of it.

He chuckled to himself as he moved up to lay by her and drew her into his arms. "I'll let you rest for a minute, but I am by no means done with you." He took her hand and placed it on his throbbing length. She lightly ran her fingers up and down, making him groan. He kissed her deeply. After she opened her mouth to him, he moved his tongue in and out of her mouth just as he had done to her core. His hand moved down to pull her hips closer to him as he ground himself against her. He hitched her leg over his hip and the tip of his penis was at the lips of her heat. With a smooth thrust he entered her. This being only the third time he had been in her, she was still extremely tight. He rolled her over so that she was on her back and he was on top. She wrapped her other leg around his thigh and used it as leverage to tilt her hips to give him a better angle to get deeper in her. He moved slowly in and out of her as they kissed again and again. He had the weight of his upper body on his forearms. She had one hand on his back and one in his hair. When she raked her nails over his back, he pulled one leg up between them so that her heel rested on his shoulder and began to pound into her.

"I'm - I'm - I'm com- I'm - I'm" she cried almost incoherently.

"Come baby," Edward instructed. She came hard on him as he slowed to let her. He wasn't ready to stop and managed to hang on to his control while she came. Once she was done, he let her leg down and flipped her over placing her on her elbows and knees. He gathered her long hair up on his hand and pulled gently. He placed the other hand on her hip and entered her again.

"Oh, my god." she murmured as he set a relentless pace again.

"So good. So tight. Mine." he tugged her hair. "Say it!"

"Yours. Only yours."

"Mine." he murmured against her back as he place open mouth kisses along her spine.

After a few minutes of nothing but moans, groans, sighs and incoherent words, Edward shouted, "Come, Bella."

She came with an unintelligible cry. He followed her with as shout of, "Mine, Mine, Mine!"

They fell over on their sides, spooned together as Edward threw the covers over them, and were asleep in moments, having exhausted themselves.

The next morning, they were awakened by Nell letting them know that breakfast was served in the sitting room. Edward's eyes followed Isabella as she went into her dressing room with Nell. Edward pulled on the pants from the previous night and went to his own dressing room where his body servant waited for him. Once they had completed breakfast and had dressed for the day, Edward showed her around the castle. On the ground floor were the elegantly appointed public rooms; the reception room, the great hall, the billiard room, the dining room, the ballroom, the library and the estate office used by Sir Liam to handle the estate business. He also indicated the door that led to the service area of the castle, holding the kitchen, the butler's room, the servant's dining areas as well as some storage and the servant's stairs.

Back on the second floor, Edward indicated that there were 9 guest rooms and some servant's quarters, which is where Nell and his body servant, Enos would be housed. Though he didn't take her up to the third floor, Edward told her that Sir Liam had quarters there as well as there being additional guest rooms and servants' quarters. He also told her that there were a few more guest rooms on the fourth floor as well as a guest's sitting room and that the household servant's rooms were up there as well.

They spent a lovely day out in the garden of the castle. They saw their friends at a distance. The only people they spoke with were the servants who brought lunch out to the gazebo. This was in keeping with honeymoon traditions that said that the newlywed couple was to be left alone to get to know one another. Edward and Isabella had a month during which they would be in isolation. Though their friends were with them, they would not be having anything more than incidental contact with them.

During the days that followed, Edward and Bella walked over the island, allowing Bella to become familiar with it. There were lovely gardens around the castle where they walked hand in hand and a couple of stands of woods where they played chase like children, giggling as they ran and exchanging kisses when caught.

At night, they explored each other in bed, but between times, they lay in each other's arms and talked. One night as Bella lay sprawled over Edward's chest, he asked, "Bella, would you have any idea why my father would want Haven Keep badly enough to start a war?"

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Not really, unless he actually believes that silly prophecy."

"What prophecy? I've never heard of any prophecy involving Haven Keep."

"Then I'll have to give you a little history lesson before I tell you the prophecy. Haven Keep had been held by the Swan family for over 500 years. Over those years, it has passed to the Cullens through marriage of a Cullen prince to a Swan princess, but it has never been taken by force and it always comes back to the Swans in a couple of generations. It is always held by a Swan princess, never a prince. And it is the reason the Swan women are trained to fight."

"Okay, so what is the prophecy?"

She sat up beside him, "It's a poem."

"Well let's hear it."

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter,

"In the dark depths of Haven Keep  
>A future promise long doth sleep.<p>

Protection from a distant ancient evil  
>Will help protect the civilized people<br>As united, the world will stand as one  
>Against the hidden evil brought to the sun.<p>

In the dark depths of Haven Keep  
>A future promise long doth sleep.<p>

Waiting to be revealed to the One  
>A profligate Cullen royal son<br>Who will finally be a man of worth  
>And become the ruler of the earth<p>

In the dark depths of Haven Keep  
>A future promise long doth sleep.<p>

Held against all by the young future queen  
>Hidden assistance awaits not yet seen<br>Revealed when the Swan warrior princess  
>Takes her prince to the secret recess<p>

In the dark depths of Haven Keep  
>A future promise long doth sleep<p>

To save all from horribly dying  
>To return the ancient evil to its hiding<br>United all under one High King  
>Who, with his queen, peace will bring."<p>

Edward sat up and blinked at her. "Good god," he whispered.

**A/N - The castle is roughly based on Boldt Castle in New York. I've never been there but I like the pictures I found online. Plus the floor plans were available. It is on an island but not one as big as the one I set it on and it does not have any fortifications because it never had to be defended, like Edward's might.**


	13. In Their Own Rooms

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just borrowed her characters.**

**This is late because my grandchildren decided that they needed to escape the heat in my office and play games on my other computer.**

In Their Own Room

When they returned from Riverwatch, their quarters had been moved into something more suitable for a married couple. They now had a sitting room a large balcony with bedrooms to either side, one for Isabella and one for Edward. Each had a dressing room and their personal servants had rooms in the suite as well. There was also an office for Edward and a dining room where they could take their meals or entertain privately.

The first people they entertained were King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie. It was an enjoyable evening. Isabella wore a dull gold dress with a brocade bodice with solid sleeves and a solid under skirt with brocade accents. Edward wore dark blue pants and a loose fitting white shirt.

Isabella took Rosalie on a tour of their suite. When they got to Isabella's room, Rosalie placed her hand in Isabella's arm and turned her so they were face-to-face. "Are you all right?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes," Isabella replied a little shakily.

"You sure?"

Isabella looked young and vulnerable. "Yes." She sighed, "Rose, I have feelings for him. I don't look forward to having to leave and the longer it takes to get pregnant, the harder it will be."

Rose wrapped her arms around Bella and held her close, "Sh-h-h. It won't do to back in there looking like you have been crying."

Isabella swallowed hard and blinked the unshed tears from her eyes. Stepping away from Rosalie, she straightened her back and shoulders. She took a deep breath and released it. "I know. I would like to talk to you. Edward will go to the lists early in the morning, could you come then?"

"Of course. We need to get back."

Isabella was smiling when she and Rosalie walked back into the sitting room, saying, "The rooms are lovely, aren't they, Rose."

"In deed they are. Esme, did you decorate them?"

"Yes," the older woman replied. She could see that Isabella was hiding something and had a good idea of what it was. Her heart hurt for these two young people because she could see that there was heartbreak coming. "The rooms haven't been used since Carlisle and I moved into the King's suite."

"These are the Crown Prince's room, aren't they?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, dear, but they are traditionally only used by the Crown Prince, once he marries. The King's suite is at the end of the hall, as you know, but there is a nursery across the hall. Edward was in the suite the crown prince occupies until his marriage. There are several other suites in the royal wing. A couple of generations ago, they were full, but Carlisle's generation only had him and his sister. And we only had Edward."

Isabella cleared her throat then said, "Well, this apartment is quite lovely; very open and airy."

Emmett, Edward and his father came in from the balcony where they had enjoyed a cigar and a tot of brandy.

"Father," Edward said as the men joined the women in the sitting room, "I was thinking that maybe I should get a little more involved in the daily running of Forks." Edward sat down by Isabella on a love seat.

"I couldn't agree more, son. You did a good job while I was in Seattle. I think you have a good grasp on the estate management end of the daily running of Forks so I want you to take charge of the military. Aside from one little set back, you did a fine job, but I want you to be better prepared strategically. I want you to spend a few hours a day for Lord Garrett."

"Okay. But Lord Garrett hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Edward. He has always thought you to be a wastrel. You will show him that he is wrong. I think you should practice in the lists in the mornings and work with Lord Garrett in the afternoon. He will teach you strategy, logistics and management of the men."

"That strategy stuff is the hard part," Emmett added. "Jacob and I spent years studying it. Fortunately he is better at it than I am so since he is in charge and all I have to do is be where he tells me, when he tells me. By the way have you played chess with Bella?"

"Yes," Edward replied a bit mystified at the question.

"Beat her?"

"Um, no."

"Best strategist among us." Emmett indicated his sister.

Bella blushed and said, "In his defense, he was a bit distracted when we played."

"Did you do that on purpose?" Emmett asked.

Bella blushed harder and looked at Edward, "Um, yes."

"There you go." Emmett said with satisfaction.

Edward leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you distracted."

Bella giggled.

Carlisle met Esme's eyes, then stood saying, "Well, we have enjoyed ourselves very much. Edward, we'll see you tomorrow. Isabella, thank you." She knew Carlisle meant the change in Edward as well as dinner. All six of them walked to the doors.

Esme allowed Edward to kiss her cheek before she embraced Isabella. She examined Isabella's face carefully. Isabella's face was serene but her eyes gave her away, pain lurked in the back of them. "Why don't you and Rosalie come to my suite and have lunch?"

Isabella smiled and glance at Rosalie before saying, "That would be lovely."

Carlisle and Esme went down the hall to their own suite leaving the two young couples standing at the door.

"Well, we need to go as well. I'm sure we all have things we want to get to before bed," Emmett said, shaking hands with Edward and kissing his sister's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mid-morning," Rosalie said after embracing Edward and Isabella. "We'll find something to do until lunch."

"Okay." Isabella agreed.

Edward closed the door behind them and turned to his wife, "Distracted? I'll give you distracted." He took a step toward her and she took one back.

She glance out the window then back at Edward. Then she looked back out the window and said, "What's that?" Edward looked and she ran into the dining room.

"O - o - oh, you are so in for it now!" Edward followed her quickly. She ran to the other side of the table, giggling.

"You have to catch me first."

He faked one way around the table but went the other. She evaded him again and ran into the sitting room on the other side of the couch. As he ran toward her, she scampered to the end of the couch, but he hurtled the couch and caught her. She squealed as he wrapped is arms around her waist and picked her up only to kiss her soundly. Once she was thoroughly kissed, he murmured, "My room or yours?"

"Mine. Give me a few minutes for Nell to help me out of this dress."

He pulled her to him again, kissing her. "All right a very few minutes. I suppose that dress might not survive if I help you out of it."

"No, you are a little too enthusiastic in the removal. I think I had to replace or repair everything I wore at Riverwatch."

"Well you shouldn't be so tempting." he murmured against her throat where he was licking, sucking lightly and pressing kisses as she arched against him supported by his arms. "You should go before I decide that I need to help you out of this dress."

"You have to let me go."

"Don't want to." He was now nibbling on her collar bones. Her hands were in his hair.

She eased her hands to his shoulders and pushed lightly. He straightened and sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll be in there in five minutes. You better hurry or I'll be taking off that dress."

She laughed and after stepping away from him, ran down the hall, calling for Nell.

She sat back against the pillows with the covers pulled up over her breasts much as she had on their wedding night when Edward came in her room dressed in a dressing gown. "Hello my beautiful princess." He said bowing low to her.

She gave him a regal nod, saying, "Hello, my beautiful prince."

"Men are not beautiful, Bella," he exclaimed indignantly as he removed the robe and got into bed.

"You are," she replied. "Just ask the women of the court. Not only are you a prince, but you are extremely good looking. Yummy, just like a confection."

He pulled her down in the bed so that he hovered above her, "You, my dear, have a ridiculous view of me."

"I do not." she ran her hands over his shoulders to his hair. "You are tall, fit, with broad shoulders, big arms and legs from swinging your sword. Your stomach is flat. Your eyes flash with danger. Your mouth is divine and your jaw could chisel rock. And don't get me started on your smile."

He grinned at her and kissed her. She lost her train of thought as his hands wandered over her body, shortly followed by his mouth. He spent some time worshiping her breasts with his mouth and hands as she writhed and moaned under him. His hand moved lower, caressing her waist and moving down to her thigh. He hitched her leg up like he was going to have her wrap it around his hips but instead opened it out opening her to him completely. As his fingers found their was into her core, his mouth made its way down, taking a moment to pay homage to her belly button and slowly nipping and licking his way from hip to hip.

"OH, Edward," she moaned as his mouth settled over her clit while his fingers moved in and out rubbing that spot inside that made her crazy. His tongue circled her clit, giving it a little flick or bite every so often. He would bring her to the brink of orgasm only to back off. "If you don't let me come, I may go mad." she moaned.

He gave a little laugh and mashed her clit with his thumb. "Why didn't you say so? Come, baby, come now." She though the orgasm was going to go on forever as he lapped up her juices. Giving her little time to catch her breath, he moved up her body and entered her swiftly, thrusting into her hard. "Mine." he said against her throat.

"Yours," she affirmed as one hand twined in his hair and the other pressed against his back.

He rolled over taking her with him placing her on top, "I think you should ride, my love."

She sat back never breaking contact with him, "I think you just want to watch my tits bounce."

"Oh absolutely. I love that." his hands moved up her hips to her waist then on to grope her breasts, twisting the nipples and massaging her.

She began to move slowly up and down his shaft. She arched her back into his hands while she gave her hips a little roll. She moved her hands from his chest to his thighs, changing the angle. Her momentum picked up until she was slamming herself down on him. She came abruptly, moaning and cursing. Edward flipped them over again so she was under him again. He was slowly moving in and out of her, allowing her to come down from the orgasm, when she laughed and said, "Are we going to roll all over the bed tonight?"

"What's the point in having a big bed if you are not going to use it?"

"You have a point since we certainly don't use that much when we sleep."

"I don't know what you mean." he said innocently, picking up his pace in an attempt to distract her.

"Right. You don't sleep on top of me at night."

"Well, you feel comfortable under me. You are the best pillow in the world."

"Harder, Edward. Harder. Too much talking."

He laughed and slammed into her. "Harder it is, my love." In a few minutes, both came nosily.

Edward moved off of her only to pull her back under him as her buried his face in her neck. His hand rested on her breast and his leg was thrown across her hips.

**A/N: Enough fluff. Rough sledding ahead. Maybe I should say rough going ahead since I know nothing about sledding.**


	14. Conversations over Coffee

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well, I never actually intended to write this chapter, but some reviewers were looking forward to the conversations. The next chapter is at least roughed out, so, unless I get distracted by a shiny vampire, hopefully it will be up soon. This chapter is just fluff with lemon.**

Conversations over Coffee

Just as Nell placed the coffee service on the table in front of the couch, there was a soft knock at the door. Isabella came in from the bedroom and opened the door. Rosalie stepped through looking lovely as ever in a simple dress of yellow sprigged muslin. The bodice had a square neck that showed her lovely throat and a bit of her upper chest. The full skirt showed off her tiny waist. Her hair was dressed in a simple knot at the top of her head. Her gold circlet lay on forehead.

Isabella wore a dark blue dress with a v-neck in the tight fitting bodice and a full skirt embellished with small flowers around it. The front of her hair was pulled back and restrained by the emerald band that she wore daily. Her hair flowed down her back in large curls. The ladies greeted each other with a cheek kiss and brief embrace.

Isabella waved her hand toward the sitting room. "Nell just made fresh coffee. Would you like some?"

"Sure." Rosalie answered as the moved into the sitting room. She took a seat on the couch as Isabella sat in the chair placed at an angle to the couch. Nell poured both ladies a cup and withdrew.

Rose settled back against the couch and took a sip of the coffee. "You have feelings for Edward. I believe he has feeling about you as well. This is a good thing in the long run, honey."

"Yes, but it doesn't make the near future any easier, does it?"

"No," Rose replied. "Have you considered taking him into your confidence and telling him the plans?"

Bella sighed and took a sip of coffee, "Yes, but I'm afraid he won't go along with them yet. I want to wait to see how he does with this Lord Garrett. If he does well, I think I might even believe that Father was right about the prophecy."

"You don't believe it?"

"Not yet. Edward needs to show me that he can be responsible and act like a prince, putting his people's welfare before his own."

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Isabella got up and answered the door. Queen Esme was standing there dressed in a dark gold dress that showed her still slim figure. Her hair was up off of her neck and adorned with a gold band set with diamonds that she wore everyday. "Ah, I thought I might find the two of you here this morning."

Isabella recovered from her surprise to step aside and let Esme into the room. "We were just having some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, dear, I'd love some coffee."

About that time Nell appeared with another cup and saucer, which she placed on the table and left.

"I assume you are meeting to discuss my son." Esme stated as she sat down on the couch next to Rosalie.

Bella and Rosalie exchanged looks, then Bella poured some coffee. "Yes ma'am," Rosalie replied.

"Good. I believe you came here with some sort of a plan. I would like to help you, if I can."

Again the girls exchanged glances. Isabella narrowed her eyes at Esme. "Yes ma'am, we did come here with a plan. How much do you know about the Haven Keep prophecy?"

"Carlisle and I have been discussing it since before the war. I'm sorry, but it was the reason he started the war."

"My father thought as much, since little actual damage was done. It was just an excuse to facilitate this marriage, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Bella. It was."

"That falls in line with our speculation." Rosalie said.

"So, what is the plan?" Esme asked.

Isabella swallowed hard, then replied, "The plan is to have Edward fall in love with me."

"I believe you have achieved that."

"Then to show him the other side of being royal. The one where you don't get everything you want; where sometimes you must sacrifice everything for your people."

"I think you have done that too."

"Yes, I believe that is the source of his sudden interest in what Carlisle does on a daily basis."

"What's next. Are you still going to leave him when you get pregnant?"

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"I may or may not have spoken to my son."

"Of course." Bella took a sip of coffee. "Yes, I do intend to go to Haven Keep. We were just discussing whether or not Edward should be let into the entire plan or not."

"I don't know what your plan is, but I believe you should. Not right away, but before you leave. I have a couple of pieces of news that you should take into account. There is a spy in the council. They haven't figured out who yet. And Carlisle has been asked to allow an ambassador from King Riley to come to our court. I believe he is the same man that was in Volterra. He will also have a Lady Victoria with him."

Bella gave a little laugh, "He is a vile man, the one that was in my father's court. Lady Victoria is no lady, either."

Rose looked thoughtful. "We could use both the spy and Victoria to our advantage."

The ladies continued to discuss their plans as they sipped their coffee.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Edward dumped half a bucket of water over his head to cool off after his sword practice. He had been working with Emmett who had a different style of sword play than what Edward had practiced against all of his life. He was using his shirt to dry off when Emmett clapped him on the shoulder, "Let's go get a pint, brother."

"Okay." Edward pulled a clean shirt over his head and turned to head into the castle. Emmett had other ideas and headed out toward the town. Edward looked surprised but followed him. Jasper and Ben caught up with them.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"To the pub to get a pint." replied Emmett.

"To the pub?" Jasper was stunned.

"You ask that like you've never been to the pub." Emmett commented.

"Oh, _I've _been to the pub." Jasper replied glancing at Edward.

Emmett looked from Jasper to Edward and laughed his booming laugh, "So Edward, you've never been to the pub?"

"Of course I have." he answered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, he's been to the pub, with the King and his advisors." Ben snickered.

"Oh, man, we have to rectify that situation."

The men teased Edward all the way to the pub. He took it in good part, though some of the comments stung a bit. He knew it to be true that he had been isolated from his people and that when he was out among them he had been insulated from any real interaction with them. He knew Bella walked freely among the people and had a great compassion for them. He often heard the ends of conversations with Seth and others where Bella was instructing them to provide food or repairs or something to one of their people. Bella spoke often of sacrifice to benefit the people. He had never really done that. He supposed that it was about time for him to do that, so he began to imagine what Bella would do at the pub, if she was him.

When they arrived at the pub, Emmett greeted the inn keeper by name and ordered ale and food for the group. The inn keeper was surprised to see Prince Edward among the group of men, but made no comment, other than to say the food would be right out as he began to draw the ale. The men took a seat at the table and their host sent the ale over to their table by his very pretty daughter. She place a tankard in front of each man, but as she passed Edward, she rubbed her ample bosom across his back. Before his marriage, he would have flirted with the girl and possibly taken her to a back room and fucked her, but now he was just offended. He didn't want to be touched by any woman that was not Bella. He shot her an annoyed look and she stiffened and stepped away from him.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Jasper asked when he saw Edward's pissed off expression.

"She was rubbing her tits on me." Edward replied, softly.

"And?" Ben asked.

"I didn't like it."

Emmett slapped him on the back. "Good job, Ed. You weren't supposed to like it."

"Was coming here a test?" Edward seemed to be getting angrier.

"No, man, calm down. I actually forgot about the girl. She did that with me the first time I came in. I brought my Rosie with me the next time and she's left me alone since then."

"I can't blame her. Rose is a scary woman." Edward replied with a laugh.

"Yes, she is. She's very protective of her family."

"I noticed," Edward deadpanned. After a moment, Edward said, "I assume there is something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes, but when we're on our way back. Too many ears here."

So the men ate lunch and laughing and teasing one another all the while. All took notice as how affable the two royals were with one another and the two men with them. When they were done Prince Edward called the inn keeper over to ask, "Do we purchase ale from you?"

"No, your highness."

"I didn't think we did. The ale we usually drink tastes different. I like yours better." Edward turned to Jasper and said, "Please see that some is ordered at least for my personal use." Turning back to the inn keeper, he smiled, adding, "Though when my father tastes it I believe you may expect a larger order."

"Thank you, your highness." the inn keeper said with a bow to the prince.

"You're welcome. This ale," Edward saluted him with his tankard, "is much superior to what we are now drinking."

Emmett flipped the man a couple of gold coins and the men left the pub. Walking back to the castle, Emmett became serious. "Have you been keeping abreast of the situation with Riley?"

"Some. Do you know something about it?"

"Yes, he has requested that he be able to send an ambassador to your father's court. As much as your father would like to refuse Riley, he can't."

"No, he can't, but why are we not discussing this in the council chambers?"

"You have a spy there."

"What? Who?"

"We aren't sure. He has been very careful. A communication was intercepted, quite by accident. It was unsigned and the messenger refused to tell us who sent him. He said he didn't know but the message was addressed to Sir James Domangue."

"Is Bella in danger?"

"Not at this time, that we can determine."

"So what's the plan?"

"We can only play it by ear at the moment."

"Okay. I guess I'm off to meet with Lord Garrett."

Jasper put his arm around Edward and squeezed his shoulder. "Good luck with that, brother."

~ M ~ b ~ T~

After supper a few days later, Edward was sitting at his desk in his study. He was frowning with a paper in each hand and a map on the desk when there was a tap on the door. Edward looked up to see Bella peeping around the frame. He greeted her with a smile, "Hi, sweetheart. Have I neglected you this evening?"

"Yes, but I know you are working on that problem Lord Garrett gave you, so it's all right. I just wanted to say good night and find out if you are sleeping with me tonight."

"I was planning on it, but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in here. I don't want to disturb you when I come to bed."

"Well, I'll just say good night then," she said, stepping into his full view. She wore the sheer gown she had worn on the honeymoon. Edward almost swallowed his tongue when he looked up and could see her dusky nipples and the dark hair that adorned her pubic bone.

He put the papers down and stood up. "You're killing me here."

A small smile curled her lips as she peeped up at him through her lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to say good night."

He rounded the desk in an instance and had her in his arms and pressed between his body and the wall. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." he murmured against her mouth just before his claimed it.

Her arms slid from his biceps to his shoulders then to his hair. He groaned as she pulled it lightly. His hands pulled up her gown so she could wrap her legs around him. He supported her body as she ground against him.

"I want you here, now." he growled. Her hands slid from his hair, down his chest and between their bodies to loosen the laces on his pants and freed him. She rubbed the tip of his penis through her slit.

"Take me, my love. I'm yours."

With one smooth hard thrust he entered her. He paused a moment to let her body adjust to his size, then pulled out only to slam into her again.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned breathily as he set a punishing pace. She used her strong legs to meet each thrust. He stepped back so she could arch her body away from him a little to allow his mouth to tease her breasts through her gown. As he could feel her draw close to her orgasm, he bit her nipple. She came with an inarticulate cry.

His pace never slackened. He continued to pound into her. He pulled her back up to claim her mouth again. His tongue drove in and out of her mouth as his penis drove in and out of her core. In a bit he said, "Come with me, baby. Come now." She began to orgasm just as he released into her.

He leaned against her as he pressed her into the wall. He head rested on her shoulder. Her face was buried in his neck with her arms around his shoulders. She let her legs drop from his waist and he lowered her so she stood on her feet.

"Sleep in my bed?" he whispered.

"As you wish, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley has reared his ugly head, again.<strong>


	15. Pregnant

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. My husband's mother died and some of his sisters wanted to act up, plus my youngest son's girlfriend moved to Louisiana from Rhode Island.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like for Bella to torture Edward.**

Pregnant

The great hall was most decorated with flowers for the ball welcoming the ambassador from King Riley. The ambassador stood along with his wife in the receiving line next to King Carlisle and Queen Esme. King Carlisle wore a suit of cloth of gold trimmed with purple Cullen crests. His purple shirt shown through slashes in the sleeves of the jacket. His head was topped a gold crown studded with amethyst. Queen Esme wore a purple dress with the Cullen crest worked in gold around the neckline and a narrow band down the center of the front of the dress. The wide skirt was purple with the crest sewn in stripes running from her waist to the hem. Her hair was piled on top of her head and tendrils escaped to cascade down her back. She wore a feminine version of Carlisle's crown of gold set with amethyst. Matching amethyst and gold necklace and earrings finished the outfit.

The ambassador was of medium height and build but had a slight paunch. He was dressed entirely in brown which did nothing to enhance his sallow skin. He had rather beady brown eyes and his graying brown hair was cut close to his head. His wife was a mousey, plump little woman dressed in grey. Her bodice barely contained her breasts and was so tightly laced that she could hardly move. Her mousy brown hair was lightly streaked with grey and was pinned up and held in place with feathers on a jeweled comb. She wore numerous sparkly necklaces and rings.

The butler announced Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie of Voltura.

Emmett looked intimidating in the Swan black with ruby red swans embroidered in on the vest he wore over a ruby shirt. He wore a long black jacket trimmed in black fur. The gold chain signifying his rank lay across his chest. Rosalie wore ruby red with black swans embroidered on the bodice and overskirt. Her hair was swept up in intricate braids and a ruby and gold band crossed her forehead. It was matched with a ruby and onyx necklace and earrings.

Edward and Isabella waited for Emmett and Rosalie to be presented to the ambassador and his wife and walk off before they presented themselves at the door.

"Their royal highnesses, Crown Prince Edward Cullen and Princess Isabella of Forks." The butler bellowed.

Isabella's hand lay on top of Edward's as they walked through the door where they paused as those in attendance bowed and curtsied to them. They acknowledged the obeisance with a nod of the head. They were the picture of all things royal.

Isabella wore a navy blue dress with green Cullen crests embroidered on the bodice along with diamonds and emeralds. Her shoulders were bare but her arms were covered by a sheer navy sleeve. Her skirt was navy with the crests along the bottom but had a sheer overskirt that was swaged up with gold emerald and diamond crests. She wore the emerald and diamond crown from her wedding day along with a magnificent gold, diamond and emerald necklace and earrings. Her hair was up with a few loose curls. Edward wore navy blue pants with a matching jacket. The collar and cuffs were embroidered with the green Cullen crests. He wore an emerald green high necked shirt. His sword was held in place on his hip by a black leather belt studded with emeralds along with black boots. He also work the emerald and diamond crown from the wedding.

The stepped up to King Carlisle who made the introductions. "Edward, this is Lord Diego of Santiago, the ambassador from King Riley of San Francisco and his wife Lady Bree. This is my son, Prince Edward and his wife Princess Isabella."

The ambassador bowed appropriately to Edward and Isabella but was rather leering at Isabella. The ambassador's wife curtsied low in an attempt to show Edward her "assets". He never took his eyes off the ambassador.

"Your highness, it is my great pleasure to make the acquaintance of the son of a king that is as respected as King Carlisle." his tone was just off from being insulting.

"Don't let my reputation fool you," Edward replied. "I am a changed man since I married Isabella."

"Ah, yes, let us not forget the fair Isabella." the ambassador sneered.

Edward stiffened and spoke coldly, "I don't believe you have been give permission to address my wife in such a manner." Isabella's free hand had drifted over to the belt knife she always wore.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I just recollect the gangly, clumsy little girl from her father's court. I meant no insult to Princess Isabella."

"Edward," Isabella spoke softly, "he can't help but to display his ignorance. He was quite the joke of my father's court with his inability to figure out that I would never marry Riley, even if he were the last man on earth."

The ambassador looked offended. "And I," Isabella continued, "do not wish to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed man."

Edward turned away from them leaning toward Isabella and murmuring, "I'd really like to dance with my wife."

Later that evening, Isabella was talking to Rosalie, Alice and Angela while Edward was near by talking to Jasper and Ben. A stunning red head came up to Edward and said, "Excuse me, your highness, I wanted to introduce myself. I am Lady Victoria Pogue, traveling as a companion to Lady Bree." She presented herself in a provocative manner.

"You should be introducing yourself to my wife, not me."

"But you're the one I'm interested in," she exclaimed.

Edward gave a little laugh. "Really. Too bad. I'm only interested in my wife."

Rosalie stepped next to Edward. "Victoria. Still trying to play the whore for Riley?"

"I'll see you later, your highness."

"Not if I see you first. Thanks Rose."

"No problem. She's lucky I'm not Isabella. Her knife itches for that one's throat. Now go rescue your wife." She indicated where Isabella was trapped in a corner by a man of a medium build and dirty blond hair. "_Sir_ James Domangue."

Edward overheard as he walked up behind Sir James, "Riley still wants you. I don't know why. He doesn't even care if you are used goods now." Before Edward could intervene, Domangue straightened from where he was leaning over Isabella and stiffened.

"I know you can feel my blade against your balls. If you ever approach me again, I won't hesitate to bury my knife hilt deep in your chest."

"And if I catch you within speaking distance of her, I won't hesitate to separate your head from your shoulders." Edward growled from behind Domangue. He looked back and forth between Edward with his hand on the hilt of his sword and Isabella with her knife in her hand and decided that discretion was the better part of valor.

Isabella put the knife away and stepped into Edward's arms.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

"Poppet, I think you are pregnant," as Nell held Isabella's hair while she retched into the chamber pot, Nell murmured into Isabella's ear.

Isabella rested her head again Nell's shoulder. "Yes, I think so, as well."

"Are you going through with your plan?"

"It's going to kill me, but yes. There are those who need to know that I mean what I say. I must speak to Carlisle and Emmett before I do anything else."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

A two or three weeks later, Edward was returning from working with his men and passed through the kitchen, grabbing a mug of ale, a hunk of bread and a thick slice of ham. He munched on it as he walked through the halls, headed to the library to get a book that Lord Garrett wanted to look at with him. Isabella saw him as he passed the ladies' solar where they sat sewing. Her mouth curled in a small smile when she saw Victoria shadowing Edward.

He finished the last bite of his food and washed it down with the last swallow of ale as he entered the library. He walked to the back of the room, leaving his mug on a table, and began to look for the book. Victoria glanced over her shoulder; seeing no one, she silently stepped into the room and shut the door.

Edward turned when he heard the door. "I wondered when you would seek me out," he said.

She smiled enticingly at him and replied, "I have been watching for the opportunity. You are so rarely alone. You are either with your men or you have Isabella hanging all over you."

"Well, she is my wife." he had to look away from her to keep her from seeing the anger in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets balled into fists.

She walked up to him and ran her hands over his chest. "Why would you want that little girl that's more boy than girl when you could have a real woman?"

The door opened silently and Isabella peeked in. Edward glanced at his wife just before he put his hands on Victoria's waist and drew her closer so he could lean down and whisper in her ear, "She is more woman than you could ever dream of being." He winked at Isabella and she threw the door open with a bang.

"You just can't leave other women alone, can you?" Isabella screamed.

"Now, Bella, it's not what it looks like," Edward replied, nervously, trying to placate her.

"What did I tell you would happen if I caught you with another woman? What?" Isabella moved closer to them.

Victoria had turned toward Isabella when she threw the door open. She leaned back against Edward and preened a little. "You should have known you couldn't hold a man like Edward."

Isabella laughed a little without actual humor, "Right. We'll see what you can do once I'm done with you." She drew her belt knife and leaped toward Victoria. Isabella's free hand caught Victoria's hair and jerked her down as Bella's knee was driven into Victoria's mid-section. Without letting go of Victoria's hair, Bella threw her down to the floor.

Victoria began to scream as Bella settled on Victoria's back and worked on removing her red hair. As men and women of the court began to gather at the door, Edward moved to pull Bella off Victoria. Bella had begun to pound her fists into Victoria's face.

With her chest heaving, Isabella sheathed the knife and turned to her husband. She swung her fist and connected with his jaw, then made it look like she kneed him in the groin. All of those watching heard her scream, "I'm done with you. Tomorrow I leave for Haven Keep." Turning away, she met the eyes of their audience with her shoulders straight and her chin up. "Pardon me," she said as she got to the crowded doorway. Those in the way, stepped out of the way of her royal highness.

A moment later King Carlisle appeared in the door to take in the scene of Edward's bruised jaw being tended by Sir Jasper and Victoria still on the floor being tended by some ladies. She looked a bit worse for wear. There was red hair all over the floor and precious little left on her hair. Her nose was bloody and appeared to be broken. Her lips were cut and bleeding and her eyes were black.

"Edward, what happened here?" his father asked.

Edward hung his head and said, "Isabella caught us in here alone and went crazy."

King Carlisle sighed and shook his head, "Will you never learn, son? I thought your behavior was improving, now this."

"She's going to Haven Keep tomorrow."

"Do you blame her?"

"No, sir."

"Go to your rooms. I will deal with you later." the king said as the ambassador entered the room.

Edward left as his father turned to Lord Diego, saying, "I have no choice but to banish Lady Victoria from my court."

"Why? What happened?"

"My daughter-in-law caught her with Edward. I know from past experience that she will not tolerate the presence of Lady Victoria any further."

"But she's leaving isn't she? You can't just throw Lady Victoria out like that."

Carlisle straightened to his full height and stepped closer to Lord Diego, "I can and I will. If you don't like it, you may leave with her."

"No - no, I don't want that. I'm sorry, your highness. I meant no offence. It's just that Lady Victoria was my wife's companion. I hate to see her without a companion."

"I'm sure my queen could find a suitable replacement. However she is to leave tomorrow. Your man, Sir James should escort her."

"I'm sorry your highness, what?"

"Sir James should escort her. He has made himself obnoxious to some of the ladies of my court and they have complained of him."

"A-as you wish, your highness."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

As soon as Edward closed the door to their chambers, he was pushed back against it as Bella threw herself at him. Pressing frantic kisses to the place she struck, she murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." over and over again as tears ran down her face.

"Sh-h-h, baby. I'm not hurt. You hit hard but I'm fine." Edward soothed his wife as he clasped her to his chest. "Hush now, we need to make the best of what little time we have left." He kissed her hair, then her temple then her mouth. She surrendered herself to him with a sigh. Edward picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her tenderly on the bed, he sat down beside her. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Bella gave him a sad smile, "You'll join me soon, my love."

"I know, but it makes me nervous to be separated from you like this. Offering you up as bait to Riley just goes against the grain." Edward's hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms.

"We just don't see any other way to draw him out." Bella's fingers were busy with Edward's shirt buttons.

"I know, but I don't have to like it. You won't even have Emmett there." Edward's hands were busy with her laces.

"I'll have Seth. He has kept me safe all of my life." She sat up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He removed it and threw it on the floor. Picking up his wife, he stood her on the floor in front of him and removed her dress, petticoats and under things.

"I swear you can undress me faster than Nell."

"She doesn't have my motivation," he replied as his mouth found that spot behind her ear as one hand teased her nipple and the other was on her butt pulling her closer. Her hands were on his belt and the lacing of the pants. She loosened them and pushed them down. His hands and mouth left her briefly to remove them. Then he picked her up and put her on the bed. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty. One of his hands swept lightly from her throat to her mound. His eyes were hooded with lust as his hand settled lightly on her waist. He caressed her from her waist to her hips and back. His hands ran up her side from her waist to her breast where he lifted them and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She shuddered in response. Her lips were parted and her breaths were coming in pants.

"Easy they're tender." Bella said hoarsely.

His mouth descended on a nipple. "My beautiful, pregnant wife." One hand swept down to caress her tummy briefly on its way to her core. Her back arched as his fingers found her warm center. "So warm, so wet." One finger was followed by a second finger working in and out of her. His thumb found her clit and gently made circles around it. His mouth moved from breast to breast and his fingers worked in and out, round and round.

Out of nowhere, she cried, "Oh Edward, Edward." as she came hard.

After helping her ride the orgasm down, he removed his fingers and carried them to her mouth where he touched briefly before taking his fingers in his own mouth to suck her juices off. He closed his eyes as he savored her taste, "M- m- m- m- m"

Bella laughed at him softly. She sat up and place a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down on the bed. Her hand ran down his chest and firmly grasped his hard penis. A smile curled her lips. "What have we here? Do you want me, baby?" He frantically nodded his head. She leaned down and kissed the tip as she ran her hand up then back down his length. She place open mouth kisses down the underside of him, making him grab the covers with one hand and place the other on her shoulder.

"Please, please, baby please." he begged.

Her hot mouth engulfed the mushroom head as her tongue swirled around it. "Oh, god." he cried throwing his head back.

His hand moved to her head, twisting his fingers in her hair, not to guide her. He just needed to hang on to something. She moved him in and out of her mouth, her hand making up for the part she couldn't get in her mouth. Her tongue circle the head when she came up and she hummed and gave a twist with her and as she took him into her mouth. "Baby, if you don't stop, I'm going to come and I'd rather be buried in you than your mouth."

She slowed her efforts and pulled her mouth from him with a pop. She sat up and looked at him tenderly. Her hand ran up the taut muscles of his chest to caress his face. His hands moved to her waist and helped to steady her as she repositioned herself to straddle his body. She settled herself slowly onto his penis. They both sighed when he was fully sheathed in her. Slowly she moved up and down, riding him. Abruptly he flips them over so that she was on the bottom and him on top. Grinning down at her he hitched her leg over his shoulder and began to pound into her. She wrapped her other leg around his hips and arched into him as her nails sank into his back. After a few minutes, she came crying his name and he followed shouting hers.

A few caresses and whispered words of love and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Early in the morning, Isabella sat up in the bed looking at her sleeping husband. They had made love several times during the night, mostly instigated by Isabella. She knew he would sleep late because she had worn him out. She leaned down and kissed his temple, "Goodbye, my love. I do this for us and our people."

Isabella eased herself from the bed and managed to make it to her own bedroom before breaking down. Nell was there to help her. Nell pushed and pulled her into her traveling clothes, picked up the letter Isabella had written to Edward, held Isabella's head as she was sick again. Nell gave Isabella's letter to Enos to give to Edward. Isabella straightened her shoulders, picking up the mantle of royalty from years of practice. It wouldn't do for others to see how devastated she was to be leaving Edward. Royals don't show their emotions on their sleeves.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Edward open the letter he found on Bella's pillow with a heavy heart.

My dearest Edward,

My love, my heart. As you know I have gone to Haven Keep as planned. You know this must be done and why. It won't be pleasant for either of us, but it is necessary. Being royal isn't easy and we must do what is required of us to protect our people rather than what our hearts want us to do for ourselves. Sometimes that is the hardest part because I would rather stay with you and share the growth of our child with you. Do your part and I will do mine and we will be together before our child comes. My departure must be public, but remember, regardless of what I say in public, I love you and only you. Everyday I will look forward to being reunited with you.

This letter is for you only. I have written one to be given to your father and the council. I left it on your desk. The spies must believe we have parted ways and that I am available to King Riley.

With all my heart I love you,

Your Isabella

**A/N: For those of you who have reviewed my work, made it or me a favorite or put it or me on alert, I so much appreciate it. I can't express how much it means to me to know you are enjoying my little tale.**


	16. Haven Keep

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This plot is mine.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favoriting and alerts. Please enjoy.**

Haven Keep

Once they arrived at Haven Keep, Isabella tried to keep herself busy with catching up on the management of her estate. There were some problems with a few tenants that had to be solved. She also began arranging for extra supplies to be brought in, though she did not tell the others why. Sir Seth stepped up the training of the men. They practiced defending the walls against an invader. They also talked about dealing with a siege, but no specifics were discussed.

Isabella's morning sickness eased off as the days passed but she remained tired and irritable. She was not sleeping at night and her ladies were worried about her. They were concerned that she was working too hard. The babe was beginning to show under her high-waisted dark blue dress with its round neck line. Her hair was pulled back in a braid down her back. The only thing that really differentiated between her and any other lady in the household was the thin gold and emerald circlet in her hair.

"Your highness," Lady Alice greeted Isabella as she hurried down the hall from her chambers toward the great hall.

"Good Morning, Alice," Isabella greeted her, slowing her steps to allow Alice to join her.

"My Lady, um, Bella, we are worried about you."

Isabella looked surprised. "Why? I am no longer sick. I feel good."

"You are pushing yourself too hard. You are not sleeping much."

"There is much to be done and not much time."

"What are the men building in the outer bailey?"

Isabella stopped and dropped her head with a sigh. She picked her head up and, looking grim, "I guess everyone needs to know now. Send word to gather the nobility to the great room in two hours. I will speak of this then."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

In two hours, Princess Isabella rose from her seat on a dais at the far end of the large room drawing everyone's attention. Sir Seth stood to one side of her and Lord Quil on the other. Isabella was a small woman but she never looked more regal than she did at that moment. Once she had everyone's attention, she began, "I believe we have weeded out the spies from our midst, so I will be frank with all of you. I hope you will understand why I have not been more open with you, but I have much to tell you, so please save your questions until I have finished. Time is short and we need everyone to pitch in. We will be under siege in less than a month. King Riley's forces are headed this way."

"How do you know this?" one of her Lords asked.

"His forces have been probing the borders of both Forks and Volterra. Father and King Carlisle have both kept me informed."

"Isabella you must run. You can't be here when they get here." urged one of the older Lords.

"No," she shook her head. "No my job is to hold Haven Keep. We have never been taken by force. King Carlisle and Father are gathering their troops. We must hold Riley here until King Carlisle and Father relieve us. At this time accommodations are being constructed in the outer bailey"

"And where does Prince Edward fit into this?" asked yet another with a sneer in his voice.

"His father keeps him in Forks, preparing."

"Preparing for what?" He asked again sneering.

"War. War is coming. King Riley must be made to think that I am vulnerable here alone in order to draw him into our trap. His aspirations regarding Haven Keep are just the tip of the problems. There are stories from the far borders of an enemy that won't show himself. Atrocities are found but no witnesses."

Lady Alice looked frightened. "War," she whispered.

"Both my father and King Carlisle have sent orders to the villages and holds that stand between here and the border to evacuate, burning all before they leave. Provision has been made for them to be accommodated in other castles."

One of the younger lords asked, "Why, my Lady, why must all be destroyed? My crops are almost ready for harvest."

Princess Isabella turned to him, saying, "Do you think King Riley will give you time to make your harvest before he invades? Do you think he wouldn't send his people to harvest your crops and use them to provision his army while they hold us in siege? All must be either harvested or destroyed before they come. All harvests will be stored here."

"But your highness," he protested.

"Do you think your storehouses at your estate will be safer than inside these walls? Your people, you know, the ones who are your responsibility to protect, will be welcome _here_ or anywhere else if they wish to flee. Your army will be housed _here_, under the control of Sir Seth. Your family will have rooms _here_, if you do not wish to send them away. _You_ will be here, regardless." Isabella spoke forcefully almost yelling. Each time she said the word 'here', she pointed down. "Do you have a problem with that? Let me know now so you can be charged with treason." She waited for the nervous movement at her announcement to subside to speak less forcefully. "These are my father's orders. We have plans to handle this situation. They are a co-ordination between Voltura and Forks. We are bait to draw out King Riley, to hold him here to be caught between the armies of Voltura and Forks and thereby crushed. Specific instructions will be issued individually by Sir Seth and Lord Quil. Those who fail to comply will be considered traitors and left to King Riley's tender mercies."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

"Carlisle seems to think the prophecy will be fulfilled. I think Father agrees with Carlisle," Isabella said speaking to her ladies.

"You and … Edward?" Alice asked.

"That's what they think." Isabella shrugged.

"What do you think?" Angela asked.

"I think we have a lot of work to do to prepare for King Riley's siege. We do not need to worry about some old prophecy. Accommodations must be made for all who look to Haven Keep for protection. I will not leave any of my people outside of the walls for Rile to kill."

"What do you need us to do?" Emily asked.

"See what we need in the way of supplies. Those coming in will be told to bring bedding and their valuables, along with what supplies they have available. Sir Seth and Lord Quil will supply us with a list of who will be coming in and who will be fleeing. We will need to decide who will stay where." Isabella sighed tiredly.

Alice asked softly, "How long before people need to be inside the castle walls?"

"If he travels as expected, King Riley will be at the gates in less than a month, so all need to be settled in three weeks. We will be trapped here for a month or two." Isabella replied.

"Give it no further thought. We will settle it among ourselves. You need to rest. This stress is not good for the babe," Emily assured her.

Isabella closed her eyes tiredly. "Yes, I believe I will lay down for a bit."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Edward was rubbing his forehead as he entered his rooms. He poured himself a glass of wine and stepped out on the balcony. He sighed as he looked at the stars. He lifted his glass in salute to the stars. "I miss you, my Bella."

Bella stood on her balcony with a glass of watered down wine. She lifted it in salute to the stars. "I miss you, my Edward." A tear slowly ran down her face. She was all ready dressed for bed, so after finishing her glass, she climbed into the large bed she occupied alone. Sleep did not come to her. Her thoughts turned to the last night she spent with Edward.

Enos picked up the clothes discarded by Edward as he had readied himself for bed. Edward was not in his bed this night nor had he slept in it since Bella had left. Edward slept in Bella's bed. He lay tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. His thoughts turned to the last night he spent with Bella. His mouth could taste the sweetness of her breasts. His hands felt the heft of her full breasts and the feel of her nipples in his fingers as he teased her, making her writhe against him.

Bella used her own hands on her breast as the remembered his mouth on her sucking, nipping and teasing one nipple as his fingers pulled, twisted and rolled her other nipple. She moaned softly at the memory.

Edward remembered his hands ghosting down Bella's sides and his mouth licked and nipped its way to her belly button where his hands gripped her waist. As his tongue swirled around in her sensitive belly button, his hands caressed her hips and down her thighs. He grasped his thick manhood and ran his hand from base to tip, using his thumb to pick up the pre-come from the slit.

Bella ran her hands down her body and swirled one in her belly button remembering Edward's tongue there. Her other hand lightly caressed the baby bump before sliding lower to run through the hair gracing her pubic bone.

Edward could taste her on his tongue as he remembered settling his mouth on her clit. Round and round he circled it with his tongue, stopping every little while to suck it and bite it softly. Each bite elicited a moan from his Bella. His hand ran up and down his shaft, giving a little twist at the top, followed by his thumb running over his slit.

Bella ran her finger round and round her clit as she remembered Edward's tongue doing the same thing. Every little while, she would stop and pinch and pull it remembering the nips and sucks by Edward.

Edward's hand move a little faster remembering how Bella came as he teased her clit as he his fingers thrust into her. Ash she calmed, he moved back up her body to enter her with a single smooth thrust. He sighed remembering how her heat surrounded him.

Bella's fingers moved from concentrating on her clit to moving in and out of her core. Her fingers weren't a long as Edward's and couldn't hit that place he always found that drove her crazy, but her thumb worked her clit as her fingers move in and out faster. As she remembered Edward's thick penis moving in and out of her harder and faster, the tightness began to build inside her.

Edward's hand moved even faster and more firmly as he remembered pound in and out of his wife's hot wet core. Things began to tighten as he felt his orgasm approached.

With a soft cry of "Edward" Bella orgasmed, using her fingers to prolong it and ride it down.

"Bella," Edward moaned as he orgasmed.

**A/N - This lemon was hard to write. I hope it isn't too confusing. I wanted them to be remembering the same thing at the same time and responding to the memories. I was so concentrated on what Bella was doing as she remembered that I almost left out what Edward was doing other than just remembering.**


	17. Siege

**A/N - We all know Stephenie Meyer owns this. I'm just borrowing characters.**

**Just to warn you, there's no lemon in this one. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.**

Siege

Haven Keep's advantage lay in that only two sides could be approached by land, even then those sides were protected by a wide moat and sheer rock under the walls. The other sides sat on a high sheer cliff and were guarded by a large lake, not easily crossed thought it was closely guarded by boats. In addition, there were two sets of walls. The outer walls were about fifty feet above the cliffs and about twenty feet thick at the base. It included the gatehouse where troops guarding the gate were housed and the controls for the draw bridge lay. The draw bridge was up, so there was a forty foot moat to cross to get in. A narrow road sloped from the lower land up to the gatehouse. Every two hundred feet or so there was a tower. The inner walls were about fifty to one hundred feet from the outer wall and were higher and thicker with larger towers. trebuchets stood ready to defend the castle.

Isabella stood on the balcony set into the wall above the gate house impassively watching King Riley's army dispose itself around her castle. She wore a high waisted black under dress and a green over dress that opened down the front, clearly showing the baby bump. She wore a crown of emeralds, onyx and diamonds. She was clearly visible to all those arrayed in from of her. It was a much larger army than Edward had brought with him when he had them under siege. But then Edward hadn't actually intended to take them down, either.

A rider with a white flag approached the bottom of the road that inclined its way up to the gatehouse. The order to hold fire was issued to the archers that bristled on the walls. Sir Seth stepped forward to wave the rider up. When he reached the opening in the road that would be spanned by the draw bridge, he stopped and shouted, "Drop the bridge that we may parley."

"We can parley with the bridge up or not at all." Sir Seth replied.

"Fine, this can be over if you just drop the bridge and let King Riley have Princess Isabella."

Isabella stepped to the rail, saying, "I am married and with child. To what end would I surrender myself to King Riley?"

"King Riley does not recognize your marriage and child or no child he desires you. He, of course, would turn the child over to the Cullens once it is born. He wishes no harm to either of you."

"He wants Haven Keep, not just me. Riley Biers is not the one in the prophecy."

"I know nothing of a prophecy. My king wants you, Princess, and will stop at nothing to have you."

"Well, I don't want him. I am married and I carry my husband's child."

"Married to a man who won't be faithful to you."

"Oh, and Riley would?" Isabella scoffed. "I have heard the stories of him from the ambassador in my father's court. That made him really desirable to me."

"Be that as it may, we wander a field from our topic of discussion," said the envoy. "All of this can be avoided if you just surrender."

"I'm sure it could," agreed Isabella. "All of this could be avoided if you'd just leave as well. We are quite comfortable here. We have plenty of supplies and fresh water. How are you fixed for supplies? Did you find much to forage on you way here? Have your supply trains caught up with you?"

"How long do you thing those supplies will last?"

"Longer than you will."

"We'll see how long you last when we start with the catapults."

"We have trebuchets. Bigger, up hill, more accurate and with longer range. Have done," Isabella commanded with a wave of her hand. "We will not surrender. You will not go away. My people are loyal. How about yours? This conversation is over." Isabella turned and walked back inside.

Sir Seth watched the envoy leave then followed Isabella inside. He found her a little ways down the hall leaning with her shoulder and forehead against the wall, one hand absently rubbing her baby bump. "Highness, please don't distress yourself."

"I'm - I'm not," she said turning to him. "I just wish Edward was here."

"I know. The time will pass quickly."

"I hope so, Seth. I hope so."

"Let's get you in the great hall or better yet, your rooms."

"All right."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

King Carlisle sat on his throne on the dais at the far in of the great hall in his castle. He wore a royal blue suit with a white shirt. A sash ran from his right shoulder to his left hip and held his sword in place on his hip. He wore a gold crown with sapphires and diamonds matching it, he carried a matching gold, sapphire and diamond scepter of state. He was flanked by four large men in full armor. His face was impassive as the ambassador from King Riley and his retinue were escorted into the hall.

"Lord Diego," Carlisle greeted him without a smile.

"King Carlisle," The ambassador and everyone in his party bowed low to him.

"My people are packing your rooms as we speak. Your animals and vehicles are being readied for your immediate departure."

"I'm sorry your highness, if we have offended you in a way that you feel you must take these extreme measures." The women in the group huddled together and began to weep.

"How did you expect me to respond when word has just arrived from Haven Keep that they are under siege from your king? You are fortunate that I am not sending you to my prisons. Your king has placed you in a very precarious position."

"But I have diplomatic immunity!" protested the ambassador.

"How much protection do you think that gives spies?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Spies, sir? We are not spies."

"That is why you are leaving my kingdom and not headed to prison like Lord Michael. His days of being useful to you are over."

"I do not see your son here, sir. Has he left?"

"The whereabouts of my son are none of your concern. I don't need my son here to rid my kingdom of vermin. Neither is my wife here and I don't hear you asking about her. Guards escort them out of my castle and to those who will escort them from my lands."

"But your highness, our ladies are not dressed for travel."

"Too bad." King Carlisle rose and walked calmly out of the room.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Sir Liam met Edward as he and the men accompanying him dismounted inside of the land walls protecting Riverwatch. "Your Highness," he greeted Edward as he caught the bridle of Edward's horse. "Did you have a good ride?"

Edward clapped the older man on the shoulder, "Yes, Sir Liam. We rode hard to get here quickly. Tell me, are the men ready? Those that came from my other estates are here? How many do we have?"

"As ready as they ever will be. We have about 1500 under your flag. I take it that Haven Keep is under siege?"

"Yes. We will speak more of that privately."

After they and the men with Edward had crossed over to the house, they ate a quick meal and met in the library to make plans. Guards were at each of the doors to assure that none could overhear the conversations to take place.

"Liam, I need you to be in charge of my army," Edward stated.

"You need not ask, your highness. I am yours to command." Sir Liam vowed with a slight bow.

"Jasper and his people should be joining you in a day or two. As soon as he arrives, you are to head toward Haven Keep. My father's army leaves tomorrow. Prince Emmett left days ago to bring his army and the men from Lords that look to him. Prince Jacob's command is all ready in the field. They stand between Riley and the border. The people from the border to Haven Keep were order to evacuate and fire all in Riley's path. Riley will be unable to supply himself from the lands he invaded. He will be dependant on supply trains from his country. Jacob is to see that they don't reach Riley as well as being sure that Riley can't escape that way. King Charles approaches Haven Keep from the north. Prince Jacob holds the east. Prince Emmett approaches from the west. My father leads all of Forks from the south."

"It sounds like a good plan to put an end to Riley."

"Yes, Lord Garrett approved," Edward said with a smile.

"And what are your plans, Sire?"

Edward flashed him a wolf-like grin, "Better you don't know, old man. Better you don't know."

"Ah, subterfuge."

"I rest tonight and return to the capital tomorrow."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Before dawn the next morning, Edward was dressed in the rough clothes of a common man and mounted on a rather plain brown horse. He had two companions, soldiers from his personal guard, Demetri Stanislaus and Felix Mangano. These men were dressed similar to their prince. They were mounted and had a pack horse.

"We are ready, sir," Felix said softly.

"Come on, Fe. I'm just 'Tony', not 'sir'." Edward chided him.

Felix winced, "Sorry. It's hard, but I'll work on it."

"Let's go, we have places to be." Edward commanded as he brought his heels down on the horse's flanks.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

The archers on the walls at Haven Keep rained arrows down on the men trying to establish a fence to protect them as they shot at the castle. The men on the trebuchets were raining large rock in the areas where King Riley's army was trying to put the finishing touches on their catapults so they could send large rocks into the castle. It was costing Riley a lot of men to get those fences set up. The men on the walls of the castle cheered when one of Riley's catapults was brought down.

King Riley stood in front of his tent, watching as his catapult came down. He was a tall, powerfully built man with blond hair and brown eyes. He wore fine clothes, purple with a cloak trimmed in ermine. He had a crown of gold on his head, a circlet with points around it.

A messenger fell to his knees before the king. "What word have you?"

"Y-y-your Highness," the man stuttered nervously. "General Lord Douglas sends word that he believes us to be cut off from San Francisco a-a-and n-n-no supply trains will be getting through to us, Sire. H-h-he said to t-t-tell you that Prince Jacob stands between us and home."

Riley snatched the man to his feet by his hair and backhanded him. "You tell General Lord Douglas that he better find a way for the supplies to get through to us."

The man bowed and held out a sheaf of papers to the king. "Sire, here is his written report. I will take word back to him immediately."

King Riley snatched the papers from the man's hand and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He walked into his tent and threw the report on the table. He picked up a goblet of wine and drained it. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he went into the portioned off area of the tent that held his bed. Victoria was sprawled enticingly on his bed. In a short while, much of the camp could hear her screaming in both pain and pleasure as Riley took his frustrations with the siege out on her.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

The battle between archers and trebuchet on the walls and those laying siege continued without let up for a couple of weeks.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Late one night, Sir Seth walked through the corridors under the castle that were even below the prison level. He was looking for a particular section of wall. When he found it, he pressed on certain rocks and the wall slid back revealing an opening. He left his torch in a sconce on the wall beside the opening. He went down the long crooked passage without light, feeling his way until he could see a dim opening to the outside that was obstructed by vines. He carefully pushed the vines aside and looked out over the lake that protected the back of the castle. After a few minutes a trio of cloaked men climbed up cliff to the opening and Seth helped them in. A fourth man put the vines back over the opening and went back down the cliff. Seth led the men back to the corridor without speaking.

Two of the men were shown to the common room for the soldiers where they were expected. Seth led the other man higher up into the castle. When he reached a certain door, he knocked softly. The door was ripped open by Princess Isabella, who looked at Seth expectantly. Seth stepped aside and the man with him remove his hood.

Bella gasped and tears sprang to her eyes as she launched herself at the man. "Edward." she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and his lips claimed hers.

**A/N - Thanks to all of you who review, favorite and alert. I so much appreciate it. **


	18. Rescue

**A/N - Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Sorry this took so long. I've been suffering with a little writer's block. I know where I want this story to go but I'm not quite sure about how to get there.**

Rescue

Edward's lips never left Bella's as he carried her into the room. After a few heated kisses, Edward carefully place Bella on her feet and stepped back a half step to look at the baby bump. Reverently he knelt in front of her and ran his hands over her belly. "My baby," he whispered. "Hello, son. I'm your father. I haven't been here to take care of you and your mother but I'm here now. And I will take care of you." He pressed a soft kiss to her belly and stood. "You are radiant, my love."

"I have missed you so much." Bella sighed, pulling him close again.

"Where is the bedroom, my love."

"It's through there," she replied, indicating a door on her left. "You must be tired."

"Not too tired to make love to my beautiful wife. It has been entirely too long since I've held you in my arms." Edward lifted Bella into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He removed his cloak, letting it drop on the floor without taking his eyes off of his wife. "You're so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward, but you are taking too long. I want you. I want you, now."

"You take off your robe and gown, and I'll handle my clothes. I'm ready for you, too. It's been a long two months."

Clothes flew everywhere in their haste to be physically reunited. Soon Edward had his wife pinned to the bed by his weight, which he carefully kept off the baby. Slowly his lips left hers to move down her neck to her collarbones where his placed openmouthed kisses and little bites and licks. His hands found her breasts. He pinched and twisted her nipples gently after Bella murmured, "They are tender. Be gentle." His mouth followed his hands. He gently suckled on her nipples causing her to writhe and moan under him. His hands moved to her waist and gently caressed his baby. One hand moved down her side to her thigh and crossed over to the inside, coming back up to her heated and dripping core. He pressed one finger into her moving in and out gently. His thumb made circles around her clit.

"Oh, my god, Edward," Bella cried as one hand dug her nails into his shoulder and the other pulled gently on his hair. He added a second finger to the one moving in and out of her; the pressure of his thumb became more. She stiffened as her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers and she cried out, "Edward, Edward." He continued to move his fingers in and out as she came down from her orgasm.

"You are still magnificent as you come, my love." He murmured against her breast. Quickly he moved between her spread legs. He pulled his fingers from inside her and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them while never breaking eye contact with Bella. "So good. I have missed you so much." In a sudden move his swooped down on her and sucked her clit into his mouth causing her to cry out as his lightly bit her. Using his tongue, he soothed her with a circling motion. Then he began to lick her lower lips from back to front with a flat tongue as he used one hand to hold her hips still. He thrust his tongue into her while his once again used his thumb to circle her clit. His fingers joined his tongue moving in and out of her. His tongue went in as his fingers came out. Bella was nearly incoherent when she came again. Edward joyfully licked and sucked up her juices.

After she came down, Edward sat up on his knees and drew Bella's hips up on his thighs. He used one hand to hold her in place while he used the other to tease her entrance with his penis.

Bella cried out, "Please, please, please"

"Please what, my sweet girl?"

"Please fuck me. Bury your hard dick in me. Please, Please"

"Since you begged so nicely." He grasped her hips and pulled her hips toward his hips impaling her on him. He held her in place without moving to regain control of himself. It felt so good to finally be inside of his wife.

"Oh, Edward, I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, my Bella," he replied as he began to slowly move in and out of her. That didn't last long before he was pounding into her.

She protested as he pulled out of her. "Turn over, baby, on your hands and knees."

She quickly turned over and wiggled her butt at him. He swatted it lightly as he positioned himself at her entrance once again. He quickly buried himself into her again. She dropped her shoulders to the bed, improving the angle of penetration. Grasping her hips he began to pound into her. "I'm not going to last much longer, baby," he gasped. He reached around her to gently pinch her clit. "Come for me one more time." With his words, she exploded, crying out incoherently. Her tight muscles gripped him. He gave two or three more strokes and shot hot streams of come into his wife as he roared her name.

Bella seemed semi-conscious as Edward rolled onto his side, pulling Bella into his chest. After pulling up the covers, one hand found her breast and the other lay on the baby bump as he fell asleep holding his wife.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Her royal highness, the Princess Isabella entered the conference room filled with her noblemen. She wore her everyday crown of a headband of gold set with emeralds. Her dress was dark blue with long sleeves. The dress's skirt was split from was split from bodice to the floor. A paler blue under skirt was visible as the overskirt split to show the baby she carried. She wore a lace fichu around her throat to hide the bite marks Edward had left there. He was unrepentant for having done so.

She was escorted to her large seat at the head of the table by a tall man dressed in entirely in black. He also wore a black hood that hid his hair and a leather mask that hid his face. Black gauntlets hid his hands. A sword with no insignia rode on his waist. He had an air of lethality about him. After the nobility bowed to the princess, all eyes turned to the man.

Princess Isabella took her seat and after getting her settled, the man stood slightly behind and to the right of her with his hand resting on his sword.

"Good morning, gentlemen." the Princess greeted the men quietly. "I see you have noticed my body guard. He was sent to guard me in my husband's absence. Before you ask how he came in, let me tell you that it is none of your business. There are secrets in this castle that are only held by the woman in charge of the castle. You may address him as 'My Lord' because, as far as you are concerned, he has no name. Now, I need a status report on the happenings within and without of my castle."

Sam, the Earl of Uley, reported, "Riley's troops tried once again to establish protective walls from which the could attack us with arrows. They also shot into us with arrows dipped in pitch. These only cause a few minor fires since all roofs within the castle are either metal or tile. The trebuchet have taken out their attempt to construct another catapult as well."

"Your highness," Barron Paul of Lahote stood and bowed. "The people are in good spirits. They are confident that your father and brother will sweep King Riley's forces away. Food is holding out just as you planned, your highness."

Her highness rose with the aide of her body guard, "Thank you gentlemen. We can expect relief to begin arriving within two weeks. All of Forks as well as Volterra will begin to arrive by then. Just so you know, I am going to speak to the people following King Riley." The room erupted in protests and her guard stepped in front of her with his sword half drawn. All eyes widened in fear as silence fell, but Isabella placed a hand on his arm and he backed off. "I intend to inform them of how hopeless their situation is. Their supplies must be beginning to fail since they have received nothing since they crossed into Volterra. They should be told the fate that awaits them." With those words, she swept out of the room followed by her bodyguard.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

In a little while, the Princess Isabella was visible to all of the San Franciscan forces as she stood on the balcony above the gatehouse. She had not appeared there since the first day of the siege. She was flanked by Sir Seth and her bodyguard. This was Edward's first view of the siege forces. They were an impressive sight as they surrounded the castle on the two available sides. A cease fire order had been given to the archers and trebuchet operators. Though the archers had been told to stand ready, should any decide to encroach while Isabella spoke. The trebuchet operators were told to stand ready with an onslaught as soon as she finished.

There was a trumpet blast the drew the attention of all. Princess Isabella stepped to the rail and spoke in a loud clear voice. "People of San Francisco, you have a little more than two weeks to vacate the front of my castle. At that time you should start to look over your shoulders because the soldiers from Forks under the command of King Carlisle himself will be coming at you from the South. Prince Emmett will be leading forces from Volterra from the west, my father, King Charles leads more forces from Volterra from the north. Crown Prince Jacob stands between you and your home, though he will allow small groups of common men to pass safely back to San Francisco. Leave now and you will not be harmed. Your king has lead you to your death, if you stay."

The man who spoke for King Riley at the beginning of the siege stepped forward to speak. "And what of your husband? You do not name where he will be coming from."

Princess Isabella smiled then threw her head back and laughed. When she got herself back under control, she replied, "Riley shouldn't concern himself with my husband's whereabouts. He will show up when it is time and not before. Riley will never touch me."

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Every morning, Isabella met with her nobles who reported to her. Every where she went she was accompanied by her silent bodyguard. None of them ever heard him speak, though on occasion Isabella look to him and he would give an almost unseen nod or shake of his head. Also, every morning Isabella gave a speech to the San Franciscans urging them to leave and to some extent she had been successful. Each day she laughed at their attempts to shake her faith in her husband.

Also in twos and threes each night, more men joined the two that had come with the silent body guard. The boats that guarded the lakes were careful about who the let through especially since an attempt to infiltrate had been made. Those men were met in the cave by Sir Seth and the bodyguard who dealt with them quickly and quietly.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

At the end of two weeks, the San Franciscans woke up to flags from Forks on the south side of them, Prince Emmett's flags at the center of the west and King Charles' flags to the north. King Riley tried sending an envoy to each surrounding army to negotiate some sort of exit, but those envoys were turned away. There would be no negotiations. He had offended those involved too badly.

Not long afterward, Princess Isabella appeared on the balcony. She was dressed entirely in green. She wore her ceremonial crown that she had been given when she was crowned Princess of Forks. "People of San Francisco, the day of reckoning is upon you. This day you will answer for your offences against the peoples for Forks and Voltura in general and against me, Princess Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and my husband, Crown Prince Edward Anthony Cullen." The draw bridge began to be lowered. "Riley, my husband comes for you to avenge the offences."

When the bridge was fully lowered, a knight on a big black horse rode out on the bridge and into the sunshine. When the sun shone on him fully, he removed the helm to reveal his red-bronze hair. "Show yourself, Riley. I will find you. Your life is forfeit for your offenses against my Isabella." He place the helm on his head as Riley began to move toward him, mounted on a big sorrel horse. There were a hundred knights mounted on horses lined up behind Edward waiting to follow him down to the battle. Edward turned an saluted his wife, a gold ring flashing on his right index finger. Isabella acknowledged him with a wave, a matching gold ring flashed on her right index finger. She closed her eyes in concentration. Edward felt a surge of energy as he turned away.

Suddenly, Edward dug his heels into Thunder's sides and he reared as Edward established control. Thunder went down the narrow road leading to the bottom where the San Franciscan army waited. Thunder started at a walk moving quickly to a trot then to a canter then a full on gallop. He was at full stride as Edward readied his lance against Riley. The lances shattered off shields explosively. Riley was nearly unseated as Edward's lance hit his shield and Thunder hit his horse with a glancing blow. Edward wrenched Thunder around and pulled his sword. Using his knees and feet to guide Thunder as he goes back to Riley who has managed to pull his own sword though his shield had been lost when he was nearly unhorsed.

The men that had come out of the castle made sure that no one interfered with Edward and Riley. As Edward had thundered down the road from the castle, the combined armies attacked, along with the forces in the castle. The archers in the castle targeted the close in forces from San Francisco while the trebuchet hurled the rocks at the tents of the noblemen from San Francisco. The cavalry from all forces hit the San Franciscans at a full gallop. They were followed by the infantry. The scene before the castle devolved into a melee with individual battles being fought. Jasper and his men cut their way through to support Edward as he battled Riley.

Riley desperately caught Edward's blows on his sword. Thunder caused Riley's horse to stumble and unseat Riley. Edward dismounted and gave Thunder a pat on his flank before turning to Riley who was just regaining his feet. As Edward approached Riley, he felt a surge of power again. Using his shield, he caught every blow Riley aimed at him while Riley struggled to defend himself from Edward's sword. Riley was nicked and cut almost everywhere. He couldn't get a blow into Edward. It was almost as though Edward knew exactly what Riley was going to do before he did it. The fight between Edward and Riley was over abruptly as Edward's sword separated Riley's head from his shoulders. A trumpet blast from the castle brought the fighting to a halt.

Princess Isabella stepped forward and in a loud clear voice declared, "King Riley is dead. Throw down you weapons and you will be spared."

Most of the men threw their weapons down and surrendered. One who did not was Sir James Domangue. He faced King Charles and swung his sword at him. As he engaged Sir James, King Charles felt an odd surge of energy. He blocked the blow with the haft of the battle ax he carried. He swung the ax at Domangue who ducked the swing and brought his blade up for a low blow. King Charles dance lightly out of the way. It was rather disconcerting to see such a large man move so lightly on his feet. A few more blows were exchanged. Then with a flurry of heavy blows, King Charles drove Domangue to his knees. The next blow from King Charles bit into Domangue's neck and blood spurted everywhere.

As the life drained out of Domangue, a shapely woman with very short red hair ran out of the crowd and fell on Domangue, weeping. When she realized he was dead she stood up. With a scream she drew a knife and ran at King Charles, intent on stabbing him. A cluster of arrows and one thrown knife appeared in her chest before she made two steps. King Charles thanked those around him with a smile.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

King Charles was the last to arrive in Princess Isabella's great hall. Isabella was seated in her large chair on the dais at the far end of the room. Edward stood to the right side of her chair. He still wore his blood stained armor. King Carlisle stood chatting beside his son also still in his armor. Prince Emmett was on Isabella's left with his page removing his armor from his feet and legs.

"Isabella, you look well. I see marriage and pregnancy agrees with you." King Charles greeted his daughter with a kiss. It had been nearly a year since he had seen his daughter. She left him a child on the cusp of being a woman. Now before him sat a radiant young woman.

Isabella stood and replied, "Thank you, Father. Please allow me to introduce you to my Edward." Edward turned from his father as though he knew he was going to be needed.

The two kings acknowledged each other with nods.

"Edward, this is my father, King Charles of Voltura. Father, this is my Edward." The two men shook hands. Charles noted a gold ring on Edward's index finger. His gaze immediately sought Isabella's right hand where he noted a matching ring on her index finger.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, sir." Edward said.

"You take good care of my little girl and I'm sure we won't have a problem," Charles said roughly.

"Sir, I know that I can't function well without her by my side for long periods of time," Edward replied.

Charles turned from Edward to Carlisle and presented his hand. Carlisle shook it immediately. "Charles."

"Carlisle. I believe we have much to discuss. I see our children have found some new jewelry."

**A/N - Next we get to what was hidden at Haven Keep, why it was so important and how it affects Edward and Bella.**


	19. Secrets Revealed

**A/N - I am very sorry that it has taken so long to get this posted. Between real life and writer's block, I just couldn't get it written. Every time I thought I could write, something happened from unexpected company to my ten year old grandson breaking his leg playing football and requiring surgery. This chapter is supposed to tie up loose ends and hint at the plot line yet to come. **

Secrets Revealed

In the great hall in Haven Keep, Edward sat at a table in a large chair almost sideways with his right foot on the floor and his left on the seat of the chair. His back was to the arm of the chair. He wore soft trousers and a soft shirt both in blue. His hair was damp from where he had cleaned up after the battle. A gold circlet shown in his hair. Bella sat on the remaining portion of the chair between Edward's legs. She was also dressed in blue, a light blue under dress under a darker blue over dress shaped to follow the outside of her breast, meeting in the middle over her baby bump and split to allow the bump to show. She wore a gold circlet also lay on the back of her hair which was braided into a long braid that hung down her back. She leaned back against Edward's leg behind her. Edward's right hand lay on the table, Bella's pale right hand lay atop his darker hand. The gold bands on their index fingers shown clearly.

King Charles and King Carlisle sat directly across from them and examined the rings as much as possible from the distance. Prince Jacob and Prince Emmett stood behind and to the side of King Charles. All of the men had also cleaned up after the battle. All of the Swan men wore black. Carlisle wore purple.

"So those are the rings," stated Carlisle the obvious. "Do they work?"

"Yes, Father they do," Edward replied.

"How did you find them?" asked Charles.

Bella met her father's eyes coolly. "I knew where they were."

"What!" exclaimed both kings together.

"The keeper of Haven Keep is always told where the rings are," Isabella said. "I thought you knew this, Father. After all, your sister was the keeper before me."

"No, Sarah never mentioned it."

"OK, well, I was told where they were and that only the preordained users would be able to open the place where they were hidden."

Edward took up the story. "After I got here, we went down there one night and the place opened to us. We found the rings and some other things. We also found this." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bella who opened it and placed it on the table for the kings to read.

A ring for her, a ring for him.

To end the threat to the world by them

The ones so evil, with hearts of black

Of stories told ancient evil coming back.

Worn on the first finger of the right hand,

Together they must face the threat to man.

Working as one for protection and strength

Looking to the other while going to any length.

To protect him, a ring for her,

To shield the ones she treasures

From the threat that endangers all

With her at his side he can never fall

To protect her, a ring for him.

To read the minds of other men.

To know the plans others make

To know what action he should take.

The paper was passed back to Jacob and Emmett for them to read.

"So what does this mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Edward answered, "it meant that Bella and I have rings that, when we wear them allow me to read minds and Bella to protect us with her mind. There are limits to both powers. I have a range of about 3 miles and apparently, Bella has a limit of about three hundred that she can protect."

"Our rings weren't all we found," Bella added. "There are two more rings. Both of them have stones in them because, you can see that ours are quite plain."

Carlisle asked, "What do these rings do?"

Edward frowned, "Apparently, the woman's ring allows her to see the future and the man's ring allows him to feel and manipulate the emotions around him."

"What have you done with them?" Charles asked.

"Nothing," Bella replied. "We don't know who they should be give to yet."

"The, um, documents that came with them were unclear on that point." Edward added. "Apparently, we'll just know who they belong to."

"Where do we go from here, now that Riley is dead?" Jacob asked just as the door to the great hall burst open.

A dirty and ragged young man in his late teens was assisted in by two young soldiers. All at the table turned to look at the interruption. One of the young soldiers bowed deeply, saying, "Your pardon, Highnesses, but Sir Jasper thought you needed to hear what this guy has to say."

"By all means," Edward spoke up, "Sit him there." Edward waved at the end of the table.

"Are you Prince Edward?" the young man rasped out. He drank deeply after Emmett handed him a goblet of wine. Bella pushed a plate of cold meat, bread, cheese and fruit down to him.

"I am," Edward acknowledged.

"Thank the gods," the young man said around a mouth full of food.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"My name is Collin O'Rourke. I am from Chicago in the kingdom of Illinois. I am, was King Ryan's nephew. My mother, sisters, aunt, cousins and I barely escaped from Chicago. We only did because my uncle sent me away before they got there."

"Who, son?" asked Charles gently.

The boy put his food down and tears came in his eyes and his lips trembled. "I don't know. I couldn't see. There was just this dark cloud and when it was gone, so was everyone else. They're gone. They're all gone. There was nothing anyone could do. They just disappeared." He was wracked with sobs.

Bella got up and went over to him. She knelt by him and pulled his head to her shoulder. "Sh-h-h, hush now. You are safe here. Be calm." She glanced at Edward who gave her a little nod. "Just think about what happened. Say nothing, but picture it in your mind."

Edward gasped as the image of a dark cloud moving toward a large castle-city compound. After a little bit the cloud disappeared and the view moved back into the city. There was some large-scaled destruction but no bodies anywhere. There were also no live people either, no men, women or children. Then there was a fast moving carriage with several women and children escorted by a contingent of soldiers. That was followed by images of a rider on a horse moving as quickly as possible through the countryside, running into soldiers, being taken to Jasper, then to Haven Keep.

"It's bad. It's very bad," Edward murmured.

"How bad?" Bella asked as she took her seat by Edward again.

"This was the reason we were given the rings, to fight whatever this is. I'm just not sure how to go about fighting an enemy you can't see."

She patted his chest as she looked at him. "We'll figure it out somehow. I'm sure we'll get some guidance once those other rings are given."

"Ryan, how did you know to come to Haven Keep?" Prince Jacob asked.

"My uncle sent me to Haven Keep to find Prince Edward and Princess Isabella and tell them what happened at Chicago," the young man said.

"How did he know to do that?" Bella asked.

"He – he had a seer who told him to send us away and where to go. The seer tried to get my father and uncle to leave with us, but they would not."

"The women in the carriage are your mother and your aunt?" Edward asked.

The boy looked surprised. "Yes, my father and uncle sent me away with them, my cousins and my sisters. How did you know?"

"Don't worry about that now. Father," Edward continued, turning to Carlisle, "I believe we need to send some men to divert them to Forks. They will be safer there with Mother."

"I'll go ask General Macmillan to take care of that, if you'd like." Emmett offered.

"Thank you Emmett, that would be greatly appreciated." Carlisle responded.

"No problem," Emmett replied as he turned to leave the room.

The discussion continued with the men drawing more information from the boy. King Charles was particularly skillful in getting details from Ryan.

Isabella found herself trying to pay attention to the discussion but was losing the battle. She was so very tired. She had expended a great deal of energy protecting Edward and the others. She couldn't protect everyone but she could protect her husband, brothers, father-in-law and father.

Edward didn't appear to be paying attention to his wife but he was actually watching her closely. He knew she was tired. He had tried to get her to rest but she refused. She wanted to be there to greet her family. So when she began to flag, he was watching. He gently pulled her over to lay her head on his chest. Once she appeared to be soundly asleep, he gathered her up, saying, "Excuse me, gentlemen, my wife is tired and needs to rest." He stood with Bella in his arms and began to go out of the door when he turned back to the men at the table, "I want to leave here soon and go to Riverwatch so that our child may be born there." With that he left the room, carrying his wife to bed.

Later, Bella woke in her bed with no clothes on, held tightly against Edward's bare chest, with one of his arms across her chest, his hand gently cupping her breast and the other hand cupping their child in her belly. After a few moments, Edward's breath began to pick up and his hands began to move. The hand cupping her breast massaged the breast and his fingers rolled her nipple and lightly pinched it. The hand on her belly caressed it gently and began to move lower. He pressed his hardness into her backside after she pushed back against him.

"I love you," Edward whispered into her ear.

"I want you," she responded.

"I want you, too." he replied pressing into her again.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she turned toward him.

He smiled at her as they laughed together at their silliness. He pulled her closer as his lips met hers.

"I had a dream about the rings," she murmured against his mouth.

"I had a dream about making love to my wife," he replied as his hands pulled her closer to his body.

"That sounds like a better dream than mine. What did you do in your dream?"

"Let me show you." He kissed her deeply, gently rolling her onto her back to have better access to her body.

In a few minutes his mouth moved from devouring hers to her throat where he licked and sucked his way to her collar bones. His hands caressed her breasts; his fingers pinching her nipples. Soon his mouth joined his hands with his mouth working on one breast while his hand worked on the other. He saw to it that neither breast was neglected. Bella moaned and writhed under his ministrations, one of her hands moved to his head, scratching his scalp and gently pulling his hair while the other fisted the covers on the bed.

His mouth followed his hand to her belly where he caressed the baby inside and whispered words to it between open mouthed kisses pressed against her skin. The baby responded with kicks against his hand. This brought a look of wonder to Edward's face and laughter to both of them since it was the first time the baby had cooperated to allow his father to feel the kicks his mother had felt for a couple of weeks.

After a few more kisses and caresses, Edward's hand began to caress Bella's inner thigh. Though his mouth continued on her belly his hand inched toward the heat where her thighs joined. Gently, his thumb pressed against her clitoris as his fingers teased her outer lips. He gently bit one hip bone, soothing it with his tongue. As one finger explored her slit, he moved to the other hip bone where he repeated the bite and the lick.

He pressed his finger into her heat. "So wet, my love. So wet." He added another finger to move in and out of her as he rested his head on her thigh watching his fingers move and his thumb circle her clit. He swooped in and gave her clit a couple of flicks of he tongue and a gentle bite. She cried out, arching her back and came on his fingers. His mouth was there to catch the juices that poured out of her. Hardly allowing her to come down from her orgasm, his tongue took over for his fingers, moving in and out like his fingers. His index finger continued to circle her clit. After a few minutes, his fingers joined his tongue moving in and out of her. He had to use his other hand to hold her still as she writhed. He sucked hard on her clit as his tongue circled it. She pulled his hair as she ground her heat into his face.

"Edward, Edward," she chanted over and over as she came again. When he was done licking up her juices he moved back up her body and kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth and on his tongue. She could smell herself on his face. She sighed in contentment as his mouth moved to his favorite spot behind her ear.

Gently he rolled her to face away from him. His hand lifted her thigh as he pressed against her. She used her hand to guide him inside. Both sighed, feeling complete, once he was fully inside of her. He paused for a moment allowing them both to gain control of themselves. Slowly he moved out and back in. His fingers found her breast, the other her hip.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good." she breathed.

"Yes it does, baby."

"As good as your mouth and fingers feel, having you inside of me is much, much better."

"Yes it is baby."

"Harder, Edward, please harder."

"Your wish is my command, my love." he replied as he began to move faster and harder.

She arched back against him, her hand in his hair. His mouth moved along her neck as he pounded into her. The hand that had been on her hip, moved between her legs to tease her clit. He could feel her walls begin to tremble around him. He gently bit the muscle where her neck joined her shoulder and pressed hard on her clit throwing her hard into her climax which brought his own as he slammed into her two or three more times.

"It gets better each time," she murmured, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yes," he agreed with a contented sigh. Though as he softened and left her body a growl of discontent flitted through his thoughts.

Bella rolled back to face him, her fingers tracing aimless patterns on his chest. A contented smile curled her lips.

"Tell me your dream, love." Edward said softly.

"OH! I almost forgot it. The rings need to go to Alice and Jasper."

**A/N - **If I don't answer most of the questions in the first part, let me know. I'll address them in the next chapter. ****


	20. Baby, oh Baby

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**We're going to cover a bit of time in the chapter since Bella is about 6 months pregnant and they are at Haven Keep.**

Baby, oh Baby

A week after the defeat of King Riley and his army saw a cavalcade of the personal guards of Crown Prince Edward Cullen and his Princess Isabella Swan-Cullen. More than four hundred men guarded the Prince and his pregnant wife as they rode out. Lady Alice and Sir Jasper were preeminent among those accompanying the Prince and Princess, though all of her ladies accompanied the Princess. Prince Edward's close friends each commanded a portion of the guard protecting them.

A couple of wagons with supplies and baggage were in the train as well as a well-appointed carriage with four matched gray horses pulling it, though no one was inside the carriage. All had heard that the carriage was there for the Princess at the Prince's insistence. He wanted her to be able to rest instead of having to ride the entire way to Riverwatch. Many had heard the argument between the Prince and Princess regarding the carriage.

King Charles looked up from his dinner in the Grand Hall at Haven Keep as his daughter joined him at the table. "Good evening, Isabella."

"Good evening, Father. I trust you are well this evening." Isabella replied as she sat down beside her father. She looked past him, to her father-in-law as she greeted him. "Good evening, Carlisle."

"Good evening, Isabella. Is my son joining us?"

"Yes, sir. He stopped to speak to someone in the hall."

"That carriage of Riley's is mighty fine." Charles said.

"Yes, father, it is." Isabella replied, mystified.

"You're going to look real nice riding in it on the way to Riverwatch."

"What?" Isabella asked sharply.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He is commandeering it for your trip back to his place. I assume it is for you to ride in."

This was when she caught sight of Edward coming into the room. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. His smile faded as he took in the grim look on his wife's face.

"What did you do now?" Jasper asked from his side.

"I'm not sure but she looks angry."

"Good luck with that."

"Edward Cullen!" Isabella's voice cut through the noise in the room.

"Yes, love," Edward replied sweetly.

"What is this mess about a carriage?"

"Um, what carriage?" That was when the heavy goblet flew at his head. He batted it away with his hand as he moved toward Isabella.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, Edward."

"Oh, you mean Riley's carriage. Yeah, well, I thought it would be a good idea to have it come with us."

A heavy plate came spinning toward him. He caught it and put it on the table.

"You thought what?" she stammered as he caught her in his arms. She beat against his rock hard chest.

"Baby, baby, calm down," he whispered in her ear.

She continued to struggle against him shouting "Why should I? I am not riding in a carriage all the way from here to Riverwatch!"

"You should calm down because it is not good for the baby. And I never intended for you to ride in the carriage all the way to Riverwatch." he whispered again.

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "What did you intend then?"

"The carriage is just coming along so that if you get tired and need to rest, you can rest in there. I never meant for you to ride in there all the way. I know you wouldn't like that. Come on, baby, give me a little credit, please." He said softly with a smile.

"Oh." She looked chagrined. She also shot her father a dirty look. He just grinned at her.

Edward caught her eyes again. "I just thought that sometimes you might need to rest and wouldn't want to slow us down."

She smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you for being so considerate. I'm sorry I threw stuff at you."

He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "That's OK, baby. Next time I'll run it by you before I make a decision like that again," he murmured against her mouth. She stood on her toes and pressed her mouth against him more firmly.

M ~ b ~ T

A crowd of the commoners and gentry alike were out early to see them depart. Cheers were heard as the Prince and Princess passed by the people who bowed low to honor the ones who had protected them. They knew now that the Prince had been the silent masked guard who had accompanied Princess Isabella as she personally saw to her people's needs by making sure everyone had blankets, food, wood for heat and so forth. Though she was pregnant, she was concerned about her people. They were concerned for her.

They rode in gentle stages each day. At the end of the first day, Bella noticed some of the men unloading and starting to set up a tent about fifteen feet by fifteen feet. Others were assembling the frame to a bed. Just then, Edward came up to her.

"What the hell is all this?" she demanded.

"It's a tent for us to sleep in."

"I'm not sleeping in that. I've never slept in a tent when I have traveled. I'm not about to start now."

"Baby, you can barely get comfortable in a bed. You sure as hell are not sleeping on the ground. You won't get any rest on the ground. I need for you to be comfortable."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "How many times am I going to fall for this argument?" she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. "OK. I'll sleep in the bed inside of the tent. But you, sir, are not sleeping with me. You can sleep on the ground."

And so he did for the first two or three nights, Bella slept in the tent alone. Edward slept on the ground outside of the entrance, in case she needed him. Once she calmed down and was done punishing him, she understood that he just wanted to make things easier and more comfortable for her and accepted the bed and allowed him to share it with her.

Sometimes during the trip, Edward would take Bella up on the horse before him. He would hold her close to his chest and she would rest. Other times they rode in the carriage and Bella rested as he held her. On occasion, Bella would ride in the carriage with Lady Alice. During this time, Alice worked with her gift trying to learn to control it rather than letting it control her. Jasper was always close by because sometimes he was needed to calm Alice because her visions were so horrific. Sometimes Edward was distressed as he watched the visions with her.

One of the things they learned from Alice's visions was that the dark cloud was an illusion that covered the creatures taking the people under the cloud. Those people sat the passively and allowed themselves to be taken without putting up a fight. Alice saw the taken people being used as slaves to serve a very powerful sorcerer. They were not sure exactly what they could do to counter act this but they had faith that they would figure it out before they needed to make direct contact with this enemy. The timeframe in Alice's visions allowed plenty of time for Bella to have the baby and recover to be able to fight against this threat. Alice didn't know how yet, but Bella would be instrumental in their success.

They were on the road for closer to three weeks than two. Edward was in no rush to get there because he did not want to overtire Bella. She suffered no more than becoming road weary, though they traveled with as much luxury at possible. Edward had wanted his pregnant wife to be comfortable and to arrive at Riverwatch in good shape so that they would be ready for the birth of their child.

With two months to go until the baby was due, the quartet spent much time honing their skills. Bella learned to be able to protect nearly a thousand people at one time. Edward learned to block the miriad of thoughts that beat on his mind and to hear only the one he wanted to hear. Jasper learned to affect the emotions of large groups of people. Alice began to be able to interpret her visions more accurately with Edward's help. Alice also learned to block Edward from her mind. She occasionally saw visions of him and Bella, including the birth of their child. Though Edward was intrigued with the idea of knowing the sex of the baby, he did not want to know.

M ~ b ~ T

Edward and Isabella were walking slowly around the garden when the first pain hit. They had been walking be Bella's lower back was bothering her and she felt restless. She stopped walking and grimaced in pain for a moment. Her hand gently caressed her baby inside her belly.

Edward's arms slid around her for support. "What is it love?"

"Just a small pain, my sweet," she replied. "Let's keep walking." They did, but Edward kept his arm around her waist and clasped her hand in his other hand.

They were just nearing the porch when Bella had an urgent need to pee. "Edward, please, I need to go inside. I need," she stopped as another pain hit her.

Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her into the castle. "You there," he greeted the first servant he saw. "Tell Nell that her highness needs her now."

As he reached the foot of the stairs, he heard Alice's thought. _It's time, it's time, it's time!_

He rushed up the stairs to Isabella's chamber. Nell came in just after him. "Nell!" Edward exclaimed, "I think she's having the baby."

"Calm yourself, your highness. It will be a while before that happens. Please lay her on the bed and give her a kiss. Then go fetch Lady Angela and Lady Emily." Nell instructed.

Edward followed her orders, placing Bella on the bed and giving her a tender kiss. Brushing her hair from her face, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nell interrupted, "Your highness, please, her ladies. Then find Sir Jasper and a bottle of wine and go wait in the Great Hall with the rest of the men."

He looked as Nell, amused, "Are you ordering me around, Nell?"

"Yes, your highness. The birthing room is no place for a man," she replied with a smile.

"May I have a minute or two with my wife, please?"

"All right, sir, I'll go get the ladies and organize my helpers. You take a few minutes." She stepped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Edward turned back to Bella. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Of course. If there were going to be a problem, Alice would have let us know so we would be prepared for it." She placed her hand on his face, "I know you're worried about me but I'm just having a baby. Women do this all of the time. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"I wish they would let me stay."

"No, you don't," Bella said with a laugh. "You might not want more children if you did."

"Have you seen a child born?"

"Yes, I used to help with the deliveries at home. Nell used to tell me that if I weren't a princess, I would have mad a good midwife."

"So, you know what you're doing?" Edward looked doubtful.

"No. I won't claim that I know what I'm doing. I know what to expect, that's the best I can do."

Edward and Bella looked toward the door when they heard the ladies coming. All of them dropped abbreviated curtsies as they entered the room.

"Prince Edward, you must go," Lady Emily said in a courteous tone.

"I really wanted to stay with her for a while," he protested as he was being gently but firmly steered from the room as Bella was being helped from the bed. Just as he got to the door, Edward heard Bella gasp and grasp her abdomen. The women gathered around her and his last sight of Bella, before the door was firmly shut in his face was of Bella being stood up and her clothes being removed.

Edward stood there for a moment with his hand and his forehead resting on the door. His man, Enos, gently placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Sire, please come into the solar."

He tuned and faced the man who had served him since he was twelve and went from having a governor to having a tutor. Edward looked distressed as he faced the man who had been closest to him for much of his life. "But I don't want Bella to go through this alone!"

"She is not alone, Sire. She has Nell and her ladies about her. They will take care of her. You only need to wait."

"I know, but I'm not very good at waiting."

"This is why Sir Jasper, Sir Benjamin, and Sir Seth are waiting in the solar with wine and cards to help you pass the time."

"We need to send a rider to Forks."

"Sir Jasper sent for your mother before he came up, Sire"

Edward was off balance emotionally, but allowed Enos to lead him to the Solar where he was greeted by his friends.

"Hey, man" Jasper greeted Edward from where the other three men sat at a card table.

"Get that coin purse out," Ben called out. "I'm ready to win a bunch."

Seth held out a goblet to him. "Come and have a drink. We will wait with you. This will take many hours."

M ~ b ~ T

The ladies gently undressed Bella from the dress she was wearing and left her in her chemise which they covered with her dressing gown. They did not put her back in the bed. Instead, they kept her up and walking. They walked around the room. They walked in the hall. They ran the men out of the suite all together. They went out on the balcony. They walked in the dining room, Round and round they went, each lady taking turns to walk with her.

After a while, Bella asked, "When is it my turn to sit and rest while the rest of you walk?"

"Very funny, my lady," replied Lady Emily. "None of us are having a child. You are."

"You'll be abed soon enough," stated Nell. "You will be wishing to be up walking instead."

Bella stumbled as she had another contraction and was supported by both Lady Emily and Nell, "Keep walking, lass," Nell said. "The more ye walk the sooner the baby comes."

Then, Bella had a hard contraction that doubled her over. "Oh, dear gods, that hurt." she panted through the pain.

Lady Emily met Nell's eye, saying, " The pains are getting closer together."

"You're doing good, Poppet, just a bit longer then I believe you can go to bed," Nell murmured in Bella's ear.

They were in the hall near the top of the grand staircase when Bella cried out from a particularly hard pain. There was a commotion below them as Edward charged out into the great hall from the billiard room where the men were attempting to help Edward pass the time. Edward was a little drunk, in fact all of them were drunk except for Seth who was riding herd on the younger men.

"My Bella," Edward cried out.

Bella was panting from the pain as she looked over the rail at him. "What?" she said sharply.

"I lo-o-ove you."

"I love you, too, but if you think you are ever touching me again, you are out of your mind."

"But, baby, I lo-o-ove you."

Lady Emily and Nell pulled her away from the rail. Lady Alice called down to them, "Take him back to the billiard room and slow down on the wine. He'll need to be sober when the baby gets here."

"Alice, my love," Jasper called up to her. "When do ya think that'd be?"

"Long enough for you to get him sober before he sees his s-uh, child. It wouldn't hurt for you to sober up too."

A short time later screams could be heard from the bedroom. Each time Edward would have be restrained. The screams seemed to go on and on. Then the screams stopped. Edward thought his heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. He was crushed. Then he heard the lone cry of a baby. A short time later, one of the housemaids appeared and dropped a curtsey to Edward.

"Your Highness, you may go up and see the Princess now. They are ready for you."

Edward was out of the room like a shot. The others followed more slowly. The found him frozen at the bottom of the grand staircase, one foot on the first step and his hand on the newel post. He was looking toward Bella's room. The child's crying had stopped.

Seth put his arm around Edward's shoulder. He saw tears running down the young prince's face.

"Your Highness, she is fine, as is the babe. She is feeding it now. Go up and see for yourself."

Edward blinked at Seth and wiped at his eyes with a handkerchief Seth had pressed into his hand. Seth gave Edward a little shove, "Go on, boy, see your wife and child."

Edward blinked at him a couple of more times like he was just waking up, then he raced up the stairs two at a time with a huge grin on his face. When Edward got to Bella's door, he tapped lightly. Lady Alice opened the door and Edward's eyes flew to the bed. Bella was propped up in the bed with pillows holding the child to her breast. She looked tired but greeted Edward with a big smile.

"Come and see you child, my husband," she encouraged as he hesitated at the door. He quickly approached the bed but only peeked at the child before shyly leaning over to kiss Bella.

The baby gave a little grunt and spit out the nipple it had been suckling. Edward looked down into a little round face with Bella's nose, his mount and dark reddish hair. Bella handed the child to him and Nell threw a soft cloth on Edward's shoulder. Edward took the baby gingerly and looked at Bella, "Enough suspense. Boy or girl."

"Hum, boy or girl?"

"Stop teasing!"

"Shhh, you'll wake your son."

"Son," he said softly and sighed. "We have a son."

"Put him on your shoulder, your highness, and pat him gently on his back." Nell urged.

Edward carefully did as he was told and was rewarded with a gentle burp. Once he could, he placed his son on the bed and unwrapped the covers to inspect his son. He had long fingers that strongly gripped his father's finger. His limbs were long but well rounded. His feet were long and slender. Edward wrapped the baby up again and picked him up.

"Oh Bella, he couldn't be more perfect," Edward murmured with tears in his eyes.

"We did a good job, my love," she agreed as she caressed his cheek.

"Let me take the babe, sire. Go make you announcements. Your wife needs to rest." Nell interrupted.

Edward handed her the baby and kissed Bella once again. "Thank you, my heart. Thank you for my son and everything else."

"You're welcome. Go make your announcement and get drunk in celebration. I am going to rest while I can."

Edward walked out to the rail of the balcony overlooking the great hall. The other were gathered there. "We have a son," Edward announced. "His name is Carlisle Charles Edward Cullen. He is healthy and fine. Isabella is tired but fine as well." Enos handed Edward a glass of wine. The men in the great hall each had a glass of wine.

Jasper lifted his cup as did the others. "To Carlisle Charles Edward Cullen." Jasper saluted his prince.

**A/N - Next is another time jump, but we should be able to get a lemon in it as well. I just couldn't figure out how to get one in this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20 Assessing the Threat

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Finally a new chapter. My birthday/Christmas present is finally paying dividends. Yippee!**

Assessing the Threat

Bella ran her fingers through the copper colored feathery curls of her son as his green eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep in her arms as his father, holding her with his arms around both Bella and the baby, softly sang a lullaby to help their son go to sleep. Like his father, young prince Carlisle, liked have his head rubbed and his scalp scratched. As he fell more deeply asleep, Edward began to kiss Bella's neck. She sighed contentedly as she settled back against him. Nell slipped in and took the sleeping baby from Bella and discretely left the room. The baby would go to his nurse for the night.

Bella turned to her husband, "Carlisle has gotten so big in six months."

"Yes, he has. I'm thinking he will take after Emmett or Jacob in size," Edward replied with his mouth against her neck.

"That feels good," she murmured.

He pulled her tighter to him. "Let's go to bed ourselves."

Edward helped her up from the couch where they had been sitting in front of a fire in their sitting room. Bella stepped close to him and peeped up at him through her lashes as she placed her hands on his chest. "Race you," she whispered as she pushed him back down onto the couch. Her long brown hair streamed out behind her as she raced giggling down the hall, shedding her robe as she ran. Edward caught a glimpse of her round ass and flying hair as he followed her more slowly. He'd let her win this race. He knew she'd be waiting for him somewhere in the bedroom, open, wanton and wild.

He knew her body, every curve. He loved the changes having their son had made in her body. Her already full breasts were fuller. Her hips were curvier. Her ass was rounder. All of that remained even though both of them spent hours in the lists, working on fighting skills. Bella has lost much of the weight she had gained during her pregnancy, but there were changes that were permanent. Not that he was complaining. He loved her body. It drew him in and her mind kept him. Beautiful women still threw themselves at him but he only saw Bella.

"Edward," Bella called, "Did you get lost in the hall?"

"No, my love." he answered as he came into the room. "I got lost in thoughts of you."

She was on the bed, on her elbows and knees, her behind in the air, looking over her shoulder, waiting for him. She wiggled her behind. "Why don't you just come get lost in me instead?"

Edward leisurely began to remove his clothes. Before he got on the bed, he stroked his penis as Bella watched an licked her lips. He crawled on his knees to her and caressed down her back to her butt. He ran his hands gently over her cheeks, then he drew back and gave them a light tap. It make her squeak and wiggle while she giggled. His fingers ran lightly over her outer lips gathering her moisture.

"So wet. Is this for me, baby?" he asked as his fingers circled her clit.

"You know it is, just for you."

After a minute or two of Edward using his fingers to stimulate Bella, she moaned, "Edward, I need you now. Please."

Edward smiled as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her clit. Bella wiggled, trying to get more contact. He playfully slapped her butt and said, "Be patient. I'll give you everything you can handle, but you have to wait."

"I don't want to wait," she whined. "I want you now."

He ran his hand up her back and around to the side to caress her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple.

"Please, please," she begged. She wasn't sure what she was begging for, but she just knew she needed something. Edward slammed into her with no warning. "Oh, yes, yes, yes." she cried out. She was nearly incoherent in her need as he pounded into her. Every time her walls would start of flutter he would slow down, until he could hold off no longer. This last time when her body began to signal her orgasm he continued until she orgasmed which tripped his orgasm.

Edward fell over to her side, dragging her with him. "Baby, I love you."

Bella was just beginning to catch her breath as she whispered, "I love you, too. That was so, so good. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Edward sighed and drew his wife into his chest. "Me, too, baby. Me, too. It just get better and better with you." he murmured as they drifted off to sleep.

M ~ b ~ T

Bella sat at the large table at the end of the great room with Alice. They were waiting for the men, Edward, Jasper, Liam and a couple of others to begin a strategy session. Just as the men arrived and were taking their places at the table, a page came in with a letter on a silver platter and presented himself to the Prince. Edward frowned as the took the letter and opened it. His brows rose in surprise as he read the contents. "It would appear that we are being summoned to Seattle to an audience with Archbishop Aro himself."

"Who?" Bella asked. "Who is being summoned?"

"All of us," Alice answered.

"What? Why?" Bella exclaimed.

"I can't see that part. He's managed to obsure it." Alice replied.

Edward read the letter again, then said, "It says he wants to bless our child. Bur is also says that he wishes to consult with us regarding our future plan are. He want all four of us, Alice, Jasper, you and I as well as the baby. He also indicates that he will be inviting all of our parents as well as most of the royalty in our world for the event."

All of them looked thoughtful for a few minutes when Liam spoke up,"Your highness, I believe that this has something to do with the prophecy."

"I'm sure it does," Edward replied, "but what?"

"Doesn't the prophecy say something about being High King?"

"Yes, but," Bella agreed then began to shake her head, "No, no way."

"I think that may be Aro's intention, Bella," Edward said.

"But do we want this?" Bella asked.

"I think it may be necessary," Jasper answered her.

"Necessary?" Bella questioned.

Liam answered, "We are going to need all of the army we can amass to fight this. How else are you going to be able to command it?"

Bella looked at Edward with wide frightened eyes. "I hadn't really thought of ir. How can I protect that many?"

Edward pulled her close and rubbed her back as she nestled against him. "I don't know, my love, but you get stronger every day. I have faith that by the time it is necessary, all of our abilities will be where they need to be."

Bella sighed. "When do we need to be in Seattle?"

Edward consulted the letter again, "Six weeks."

"We need to go to Forks to consult your father." Liam stated.

M ~ b ~ T

"Yes, I have been summoned to Seattle also," King Carlisle confirmed in a meeting with Edward, Bella, Jasper, Liam and several others. "I have made arrangements for Lord Garrett to assist Esme in running the nation while we are gone."

"What, in your opinion, is this all about?" Edward asked.

"There are still things relating to the prophecy yet to be fulfilled, Edward." Lord Garrett pointed out.

"That's right," Alice pointed out.

"Okay," Bella said. "We are all going to Seattle in five weeks. I just wish we could leave Carl here."

Edward put his arm around Bella. "I agree, but he has also been summoned."

"I see his blessing as a ruse to get everyone there and then introduce you and Princess Isabella as the high king and queen." Alice explained.

"This is a new vision." Edward stated rather than questioned, then became quiet as Alice showed him the vision. "Yes, I see. Wait what was that last bit? It went too quickly."

Alice replayed her vision in her mind again. At the end, there was a quick flash of an older man, slim, not very tall with white hair stand with two teenagers, a boy and a girl who had to be brother and sister, they resembled each other so much.

"Who are they?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know," Alice answered. "I keep seeing them, always together just like that, almost like a painting. Sometimes I see them surrounded with a dark cloud that obscures them and sometimes I see that cloud clearing around them." She went through the visions about these three in her mind, showing them to Edward.

Edward frowned as he considered the visions. "I believe them to be the source of the cloud that engulfs the cities being taken."

"Yes, that makes sense," Alice replied. "I hadn't been concentrating on them, but I will now."

"Thank you Alice." Bella said.

"Father, are we traveling together or separately?" Edward asked.

"I think we should travel together, with a fairly large force, five hundred to a thousand men."

"All right. I'll send for the rest of my and Isabella's personal guards. That should bring about five hundred. The rest can come from you personal guard, Father."

"I'll only be taking some of my guard. I don't want your mother left here without some of them here."

"Your highness, Liam and I will take care of you traveling arrangements, if you wish." Lord Garrett offered.

"Thank you, Garrett," King Carlisle replied. "That will leave me more time to spend with my queen before I leave."

M ~ b ~ T

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the balcony outside of the prince and princess's solar. The infant prince lay on a blanket in the sun at their feet. The adults had been discussing the happy event of the forthcoming marriage of Jasper and Alice but had stopped to laugh at the antics of the baby playing at their feet. He was trying to crawl but could only get to his hands and knees and rock back and forth.

Alice suddenly became silent as she began to see something other than the baby. Edward also fell silent as he saw the vision as it came to her. Jasper fell silent when he felt the tension around him. Bella looked up to see Edward and Jasper looking at Alice who had a blank look on her face coupled with the far-away look she got when in a vision.

The vision unfolded with the young girl bowing to the white haired man then turning to a city. After a moment, all those in the city began to cry out in pain. Then the boy bowed to the man and a dark cloud began to flow from him toward the city. As it covered the city, the people froze and stopped crying out. Ugly creatures, apparently immune to the spells, flowed into the city and began removing the citizens under the cover of the dark cloud. The people were sorted into three groups. The old people were in one group. The physically fit adults in a second group and the children were placed in a third. Once all of the people had been removed, the cloud retreated and only the empty city was left. The white haired man praised the two teenagers extravagantly once all was done. The people were herded in two different directions, the old people and children in one direction and the fit people in another.

Edward met Bella's eyes grimly. "This is bad, but at least we know what we face now. I haven't got a clue how to defeat them, but I hope we can figure it out in time."

**A/N - Having said that, I will warn you that the bowl games will slow me down a little, especially the BCS championship.**


	22. United under the High King

**A/N - Stephenie Meyer own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**No lemon in this chapter, maybe the next one.**

United under the High King

The cavalcade from Forks was warmly welcomed into the holy city of Seattle. King Carlisle had quarters in one of the many mansions designated for the use of heads of state such as himself. However the Crown Prince's party was housed in the Prelate's sumptuous residence. The reason given was a security issue, but Alice saw that it was something else. Something having to do with conferring with them regarding the threat the world was facing. They were allowed to have their own security forces guarding their section of the palace. The party was given the evening to rest. Edward, Isabella, Jasper and Alice had been summoned for an audience first thing the next morning. Alice assured everyone that it was nothing more than a formal greeting Pontiff Aro had greeted them informally when they arrived. Their evening meal was served in their quarters to give them time to recuperate from their trip.

The next morning found Prince Edward wearing a green thigh-length tunic that was heavily embroidered with gold thread on the breasts and the slightly flared sleeves showing the white cuffs of his shirt. He wore black breeches and black boots that came over his knees. His regular sword was strapped to his waist. He had a small emerald and diamond crown on his unruly red hair. This crown was smaller than the one he wore on state occasions but larger than the circlet he wore daily.

Princess Isabella wore a dark sapphire blue dress. The bodice was fitted with cap sleeves that were just off the shoulder revealing her elegant white shoulder and graceful neck. The fullness of her breasts was just hinted at by the modest cut of the neckline. The neckline was embroidered in green and gold. Her throat was adorned with a necklace of sapphires and emeralds. The bottom edge of her full skirt was laden with embroidery matching the bodice. A small crown of emeralds and sapphires graced her head. Her hair had been dressed to show off the crown. The from had been drawn up and the length allowed to curl to her waist.

Lady Alice wore a simple lavender dress with elbow length sleeves and a modest scoop neckline. The lace trimmed bodice was fitted nicely to her small body. The matching full skirt had a band of lace a foot or so from the hem. Her black hair was dressed in ringlets falling down her back.

Sir Jasper, Marquis of Eddington, wore a sleeveless green jacket with the Crown Prince's version of the Cullen Crest on the breast. His white shirt collar and sleeves showed out of the jacket. He wore black pants and over the knee boots like his prince.

The baby rested securely in a room off the sitting room with his guards and his nurse in attendance. He would not be attending the meeting this morning. He would, however be presented to the Pontiff later in the day.

They met in the sitting room off of the Prince and Princess's rooms. The four wearing the rings of power were escorted to the Pontiff's audience chamber by one of the young priests that seemed to scurry around the residence. Aro was seated in a throne-like chair on a dais at the far end of the room. When the four entered and made their way to him, he rose. They genuflected before him in recognition of his spiritual authority. When they were done, Pontiff Aro bowed deeply before Prince Edward and Princess Isabella.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. When the treaty was signed uniting the two of you, it was my hope this would be the outcome. You see, word of the enemy had all ready reached my ears. It can only be defeated by the four of you."

They were rather taken aback by his comments. "Your eminence, you knew about this that long ago."

"Yes," he replied simply. "Now, please accompany me into my quarters so we may have a private conversation." He gestured with his hand before he turned and led them through a door behind his audience seat. Once all of them were in the room, he asked them to be seated. A young priest appeared at Aro's shoulder with a tray holding a pitcher and some glasses when he sat down. "Would any of you like some refreshments? This is some lovely fresh lemonade."

All of them indicated they would have a glass and the young priest poured and distributed five glasses then retired.

"Well, let me see," Aro mused. Nodding at Alice, he said, "I'm sure you know there is more to your being here than just the blessing of the little prince."

Edward's head snapped up and he was looking wide-eyed at Aro. "You can't be serious!"

The others looked from Edward to Aro for an explanation. "I am serious." Aro affirmed.

"But we're too young," Edward protested.

"Yes, you are young. All of you, but it is the only way to defeat them."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"He's going to crown you and Edward as high king and queen during the blessing." Alice answered.

"We _are_ too young." Bella agreed.

"It is part of the prophecy." Aro said softly.

"I guess there is no way to avoid it then." Bella replied.

"No," Aro answered apologeticly. "In order to defeat them, we must be organized under one leader. That would be you, Edward."

"Okay, we get that. How are you planning on getting everyone to agree to it?" Edward said, moving on.

"This is the reason the blessing of your child is here and all political leaders have been invited in such a way that refusal would be difficult. We will have a meeting before and inform them that you, Edward will be crowned high king and Isabella will be you queen. The purposes will be, not to take over the running of their countries, but to form military leadership to defeat this enemy."

"That sounds reasonable." Edward commented.

"Yes," Bella agreed, "But will they all agree?"

Alice cleared her throat before saying, "I see that they will agree to the military necessity. But, Edward you will need to reassure them that you have no interest in the running of their countries. And after the defeat of this enemy, you will not need their military unless another such emergency is upon us."

"Well, that won't be a problem." Edward commented dryly.

M ~ b ~ T

The cathedral was packed for the blessing of Prince Carlisle Charles Edward Cullen. The baby had been brought down to the altar by his caretaker, Lady Kim Cameron and her husband, Sir Jared, who were his physical guardians. They were followed by Edward and Isabella.

Both were dressed in deep purple trimmed in ermine with long mantles trailing behind them. A large Cullen crest was embroidered on the part of the mantle that swept the floor behind them. Two pages each carried the end of the mantles. A gold canopy was carried by some of Edward's personal guard in their formal green uniforms at each corner.

Isabella's dress was fitted through the bodice with sleeves that were slashed to reveal the white sleeves underneath. It had a full skirt with a small train and a panel of gold embroidery down the front. She wore her State Crown as the Crown Princess of Forks with the matching necklace and earrings. Edward's jacket was fitted through the body but open at the throat showing the white collar of his shirt. His pants were also fitted and tucked into his shiny knee boots. His jeweled sword hung from a white sash across his shoulder. He also wore the state crown for the Crown Prince of Forks. Isabella walked on his right, her hand resting lightly on his with her wedding and betrothal rings in plain sight. His ring of power could also be seen.

Lady Alice followed them on Sir Jasper's arm. Alice was fetching in a deep blue dress with a fitted bodice. Her full skirt was embroidered with flowers in gold thread. Jasper wore the deep green fitted jacket and black pants of Edward's liege man with his metals of rank on a sash holding his jeweled sword. Alice walked with her left hand in the crook of Jasper's right arm and her right hand with it's ring of power laying on Jasper's hand in such a way that both rings were clearly to be seen.

Pontiff Aro joined the six adults and the baby at the altar. Hymns had been sung, prayers for the parents and the god parents had been said. The baby was blessed, letting out a wail when the water hit his head. Lady Kim and Sir Jared withdrew with Prince Carl. Lady Alice and Sir Jasper sat on the front row. Four priests in formal clothes came out carrying two ornate chairs that they sat in the center of the podium. Aro escorted Edward and Bella to the chairs, placing Bella now on Edward's right. The mantles they wore were swept to the side; Bella's to her right and Edward's to his left. Once they were seated, Aro turned to the congregation.

"As you all know, the rings of power long hidden in Have Keep as foretold by legend, have been found. Prince Edward and Princess Isabella both wear rings, as do Sir Jasper Whitlock and Lady Alice Brandon. I have witnessed the power of the rings. They do not make us invincible, but they are more than we have without them. I will tell you that the four powers are mind reading, protection, empath, and foreseeing the future. The thing to remember about seeing the future. It is always in motion. People make decisions on impulse that affect it. Foreseeing the future does give possibilities. You all know that we are faced with an imposing enemy. An enemy that until recently, we were at a loss to know how to defeat. We are headed to war. All in our world must stand against this threat. To be neutral is to invite this menace to pursue you. You have all read the accounts from the survivors from Chicago. I have spoken with them. They clearly witnessed something horrific. Now that their child has been blessed, Prince Edward is going to be crowned as High King. All of you have been informed as to what that means. Princess Isabella will be crowned as High Queen. All will swear fealty to the high king."

At this point there was a commotion at the door. Alice and Edward made eye contact. Things were happening as she had foreseen. Because Alice had seen several of the guards killed in a scuffle to keep the man out, the guards had been told to let him in. Edward immediately placed his hand on Bella's at it lay on the arm of the throne. A man with a sword came running down the aisle screaming, "Abominations! Abominations! You should not be allowed to live!" He reached to bottom of the altar and Isabella raised her right hand, palm out. The man reacted as though he had run into a brick wall. He fell to the ground and Jasper immediately had his sword at the man's throat as he lay on the ground. The man lay still but unhurt. Jasper has sent a wave of calm to him, taking away the anger and hate that had filled him. The guards had taken him away. A wave of fear swept through the congregation and Jasper did nothing to reinforce it or calm it.

Aro went on with the ceremony as though it had not been interrupted. Edward, then Isabella were divested of their mantles and crowns. Both Edward's sword, shirt and jacket were removed, leaving him bare chested. Isabella's dress was cut in such a way that most of her upper back was bare. Though this had not been visible by the others, Isabella had objected to this part, but it was necessary. Edward and Isabella were placed face down on the podium with their heads toward the congregation. Prayers were said over them and they were anointed with oil and water.

Then they were assisted in rising to a kneeling position. First Edward then Isabella repeated vows to give their lives to protect those who swore fealty to them, to honor the church and to look to their gods for guidance. Both Edward and Isabella spoke in clear voices so that all present heard them.

Aro approached them with a small dagger. He was to use it to inscribe a small emblem into the chest of both Edward and Isabella. And he clearly tried with Edward. When he realized why, he looked at Isabella. She bowed her head then raised it back and gave a slight nod. He was then able to inscribe a small arch with a circle under it on Edward's left pec. Though the cuts were not deep, the blood on his breast was clear. He repeated the process with Isabella. Forever would the emblem be visible when she wore a dress even with a modest neckline. Only a high-necked dress would hide it. Edward and Isabella were given cloths to dress their wounds as they stood. Much of the audience had been impressed with Isabella's stoicism when the wound was inflicted.

Edward stood and assisted Isabella to stand. Edward put his shirt and jacket back on and both sat on their respective thrones. Aro's assistants came with matching swords. Aro took each and gave the large one to Edward and the smaller one to Isabella. "Use these swords to protect those who swear fealty to you."

Isabella and Edward responded together, "We will"

Then scepters which were handed to Edward and Isabella with similar words repeated regarding their use. They were then handed crystal globes with jeweled gold bands also with words repeated. Lastly came the crowns. They were gold with many jewels encrusted around. There was a lining of purple cloth and ermine on the bottom edge. There was a diamond arch above a blood red stone on the top.

"Accept this crown as a symbol of your authority as High King?" Aro asked Edward.

"I do." Edward replied grimly. Aro placed the crown on his head.

He picked up Isabella's crown and said, "Accept this crown as a symbol of your authority as High Queen?"

"I do," Isabella replied equally grimly.

Aro indicated that they should stand. When they did, new mantles were fastened around their shoulders. These were white with white fur on the edge. They were longer and wider than to ones they had worn in. There was an arch with a circle under it near the end of the train. These took three pages each to carry.

"Kings, Lords and Ladies, I present to you the high king, Edward Cullen and his high Queen, Isabella Swan Cullen." Aro cried in a loud voice. Applause and cheering broke out. Assistants took all of the items they had been given except the scepters. Edward held his hand out and Isabella placed her hand in his. Their eyes met briefly then they stepped out together to retreat up the aisle. Once outside they entered the waiting carriage and were shown off to the residents of Seattle.

**A/N - Okay, now we're getting on with the story. Sad to say, it's nearly over.**


	23. Chapter 22  Off to War

**A/N - I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I have been coping with a series of illness, while only one appears to be serious, the remainder are annoying. I think I have spent more time either in a doctor's offices or in bed than I have at work. **

**Any way, here it is. There are only 3 or 4 chapters left and I hope to finish this up soon. **

Off to War

Two weeks after the coronation, a large and heavily armed cavalcade left Seattle headed to the valley where the kings that had sworn fealty to Edward and Bella were to meet them in 4 weeks time with their armies. Together, under King Edward's banner, they would ride off to face their common enemy.

Prince Carlisle was to travel in the train with his grandfather, back to the safety of Riverwatch. His grandmother would be joining him there since the island was even easier to defend than Forks Castle. Not that they expected that anything in Forks would need defending. Alice had seen that Forks would be quite safe, but Edward wasn't taking chances with his son. The future changes. Later down the line, their enemy may decide he needed leverage to use against Edward and Bella. Carlisle would be joining them with his army after delivering is grandson to his wife.

In addition, Alice had a new vision showing the older blond-haired man, the two young people and another older dark haired man who was mostly in the background not really influencing the decisions being made by the older blond man. She couldn't tell if the two young people, the boy and the girl were also blond, were related to the blond man, though the did not resemble the man as much as they resembled each other. The two young people were clear not adults and had to be siblings. It was their powers that rendered their enemies helpless and made them easy prey. The blond man may direct them, but the power being used was theirs. They were the ones who would have to be overcome. This, it appeared would be Isabella's task.

The experienced soldiers that had joined them were clearly not impressed when they were told that their new queen and her attendant, Lady Alice would be fighting along side of them. That is until, one evening, Isabella was practicing with Edward. They had been working on Edward's flexibility so that he could use some of the moves Isabella used, like being able to kick the head of a men taller than her. They had been fencing with their heavy swords when Isabella jumped up and kicked Edward in the head. Seth was trying to teach Edward how to counter Isabella's move as well as actually do it himself. The men were suitable impressed. Then when Isabella began practicing with Seth she began to use her power as well as her moves. Then the men were rather frightened. Some of the men with the least charitable thought about Isabella and Alice got a cold, intimidating look from Edward, which reminded them that their new king could hear their thoughts.

Edward and Bella spent some time working together so they worked as a well-oiled machine, fighting as one, side by side. Then they added Jasper and Alice guarding their backs. The four together were unstoppable. They needed to be since they would spearhead the assault on the enemy. It was up to them to actually defeat the two men and two children. No one else could stand against the actual enemy. The army was only there to face the enemies minions.

In the evenings, once it became too dark to spar, the soldiers settled in around fires to eat and relax. They played dice games and other games of chance or skill. Some had brought musical instruments with them and they sang as they played. Some times some of the men would dance to the music, sometimes with the women following them, sometimes alone. Other times they only listened or sang along. During these evening times, before the men settled in for the night, the young king and queen walked from fire to fire visiting with the men. They did this so that the men would become acquainted with their new high king and queen.

When the mood took Edward and Isabella, they would join the others dancing by the fires. Sometimes they would join the singing, surprising some with their lovely voices. Occasionally, Edward would borrow an instrument from one of the men and he and Bella would sing together; her clear soprano in harmony with his baritone. Once and once only a man made the mistake of placing his hands on the young queen. He found himself flying through the air with the assistance of no hands and when he landed on the ground, he faced the young king's blade at his throat. His thoughts must have satisfied Edward, since he let him live after Isabella asked Edward to spare the man's life. After that, the soldier devoted himself to guarding the queen. He saw to it that none bothered her.

Under Edward's watchful eye, Bella saw that the men had what they needed. She also visited with the women and children that followed the men as well. Some of these were whores and made the mistake of making eyes at Edward. Most only made this mistake once since they learned the hard way that their new young queen would not tolerate anyone to touch or even look inappropriately at her husband. After a little bloodshed and some lost hair, the women were much more respectful of both Bella and Edward.

The whores following the army were not the only problem. Some of the noblewomen accompanying the nobility that made up the court on the new king tried their luck with Edward as well. He, however had a standard answer for them. "You know that I can read your thoughts?" he would ask.

"Yes, Sire." they would reply hesitantly. Please return to the man who brought you here and do not bother me again, or you may have to face my wife."

Isabella was earning quite the reputation when it came to dealing with the women who looked at her husband with lust in their eyes. There were several women with shorn locks and there were a couple of others with more serious and permanent injuries. These were some that just wouldn't back off; that had had more than one opportunity to do so and chose not to step away from Edward. Edward couldn't really understand how these women thought they could possibly be more attractive to him than his Bella.

Once they arrived at the designated meeting place to wait for the others to join them, the tent for the High King and Queen was set up in the center of the encampment. They were then surrounded by the members of the court, with the common soldiers encircling them. A crude wooden wall was thrown up around the lot. This was more for security, controlling access to the encampment, than protecting them from anyone stupid enough to take on the four or five thousand people there.

A week or two after their arrival, they were greeted by what some of the soldiers considered to be a strange sight. A cadre of two hundred women warriors from Volterra arrived to serve as the queen's personal guard. The cadre was part of the army of several thousand warriors headed by Prince Emmett. Prince Jacob would be along once he finished dealing with the remnants of Riley's army, hopefully before they needed to leave. If not, ho would meet them along the way.

They tried to have planning sessions with all involved, but some of the older men did not want to hear of Lady Alice's visions. They argued and tried to disregard her until Isabella had had enough. As soon as she sent out the wave that pinned all in the their seats, Jasper flooded the room with calm. Edward then asserted his authority. He explained that the assistance of both Isabella and Alice would be necessary to the success of the war. He could tell from some of the thoughts that all did not believe.

"Gentlemen, you have see what Isabella can do. You just felt it. With her at my side, protecting not just me but the rest of you, and fighting against this horror we must meet, we will be successful. This hoard we face attacks the mind as well as the body. This is why no one has stopped them. To fight this particular enemy is why we were given the rings. Alice can tell us their plans, how they threaten us and suggest plans that would succeed against them. She can see which strategy will work against them and which won't. She can save many lives, including your own. Yes, we still lack information but Alice's visions become clearer everyday. Our path emerges from the clouds of confusion that surrounds this enemy. We must be united. All of must want the same thing; to be free of this menace. If you cannot do this, please take you men and go home. We do not need you. We will save your sorry asses without your help." Edward had started his speech softly, but grew louder as his temper began to assert itself until he was shouting. A smattering of applause approved of his speech afterward. Most of the kings, princes and lords were more amenable after the speech. Planning was at least able to move forward with less resistance.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

Bella sat at the dresser set up in their tent brushing her hair in preparation for going to bed. It fell in heavy waves around her shoulders and down her back to her waist. She wore a thin nightgown covered by an open dressing robe. A tender smile curled her lips when she heard the guards at the entrance of the tent snap to attention in acknowledgment of her husband's arrival. She moved toward the bed, removing her robe as she heard Edward's sigh as Enos removed the cloak and breastplate armor Edward wore daily.

"Help me with these boots and you can go Enos," Edward murmured, his voice muffled by the curtain that stood between the living and sleeping areas of the large tent.

"Thank you, sire. There is warm water in the ewer over there if you wish to wash before you retire." Enos said.

Edward sighed tiredly as his boots came off. "I believe I do need to wash a bit before I join my wife."

"Yes, sire," Enos replied dryly. "I would imagine that she would appreciate it."

Bella heard the water being poured into a bowl, then after a moment she heard Edward splashing around in the water. She crawled into the bed, throwing the covers to the foot and reclining against the pillows. She had put out the lamps in the space, leaving only a candle on her bedside table and one on his. The curtain parted and her husband entered rubbing a towel across his bare chest and seeking her with his eyes. A predatory smile curled his lips as he located her draped across the bed. His hooded eyes raked over her body on display for his pleasure.

"I see you have dispensed with your gown," he murmured.

"I am running out of them, due to somebody's impatience."

He stalked over to her, "I might be less impatient if your gown didn't hide what I wish to see and if you weren't so absolutely delectable, my queen."

He removed his pants and underclothes and, blowing out the candle on his side, crawled on the bed next to her. She rolled on her back and welcomed him into her arms and between her legs. He reached over and pinched out her candle plunging them into darkness and their lips met. The cares and stress of the day melted away as their hands caressed the body of the other. One of Edward's hands found its way to Bella's breast where he pinched and twisted her nipple as he wrapped his large hand around her breast. His other hand found purchase under her butt where he lifted her hips for a better angle to enter her. Bella's hand grasped Edward's hair alternating between pulling his hair and scratching his scalp. The other hand ran up and down his back lightly scratching. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling herself into him as she matched his strokes.

"You are always wet and ready for me," Edward murmured against her throat.

"You are always hard for me. I want to be ready so I don't miss anything." Bella replied with a giggle.

"Giggling! Let me see if I can make you make some other noises."

She gasped then moaned as he gave a hard thrust with a twist of his hips. "Oh, oh, oh," she whimpered as she arched against him. "So good." Out of nowhere her orgasm hit. Edward did not pause in his thrusting. When she came down, Edward reached down and puller her leg up and put it on his shoulder. Bella was out of her mind with sensation. She babbled incoherently as he pounded into her. She began to orgasm again which pulled him over. Eventually, they collapsed into a heap of arms and legs. After a moment, Edward rolled onto his side, pulling Bella into his chest. Both fell into an exhausted sleep.

**A/N - By the way, the next fiction I write will be at least fully fleshed out before I publish it. Yes, there is another in the works with a rock and roll Edward. There is a hopefully short story about Esme that will come first, to set up the new story.**


	24. Battle

**Next to last chapter. Please excuse any errors. This has not been proof read.**

Battles

The day they departed to meet the enemy dawned fair and clear. The scouts had all reported back, confirming the accuracy of Alice's vision. Prince Jacob had arrived the week prior, having completed dealing with Riley's stragglers. He had brought with him a gift from his father, King Charles to Edward and Isabella. The gift was two matched battle trained geldings. They were a beautiful smoke gray like the mist at sunrise and sunset, named Twilight and Dawn. He also brought a pair of horses for Jasper and Alice that were a slightly darker gray.

Bright banners indicating each unit and each battalion flew in the air with Edward's Cullen flag in the vanguard. Thunder and Lightning gamboled a bit because they were fresh and wanted to run, rather than walk at a pace the infantry could maintain. The roughly fifty thousand soldiers that had amassed move out sharply with the foot soldiers leading the way.

Though others had begged for the honor, only Edward and Isabella's personal guards were allowed to guard their flanks. Not that they distrusted the others but these guards had sworn fealty to them years before and had fought and bled beside them over the years. These men and women deserved the honor of guarding the king and queen as they approached the most dangerous fight they had ever faced. They spent three weeks on the road before they reached the valley their enemy currently occupied.

The scouts had carefully kept an eye on them. Thank the heavens that none had been caught so far. That would have been disastrous, though Alice had warned them that the enemy knew they were coming and had actually waited for them in this valley. They felt secure in their abilities to defeat the united forces coming against them. They didn't seem to be worried about dealing with the four ring wearers. It was this confidence that Edward hoped to use against them.

When they arrived at their staging area for the battle, Edward wanted to scout the enemy himself. Alice insisted that she, Jasper and Bella go with him, so dawn found them on their bellies overlooking the valley the enemy occupied.

They occupied the entire valley. It looked like an anthill of black ants, even this early in the morning. Edward reached out with his thoughts seeking the leaders. Jasper placed a calming hand on Edward's shoulder as Edward reacted with revulsion to the minds he touched briefly as he sifted through the thoughts of the ones in the valley.

Edward finally found one mind that was of the more normal. This mind looked at everything with hatred and apathy. The blond man spoke to him, addressing him as "Marcus". _Why must Caius bother me? Why can't he just have Jane and Alec just destroy everything? Then we will be done with this and I can end my life and join my sweet wife. Why they had to kill her, I don't know. She was just trying to save them but they killed her and called her a witch. All must be punished. All must die. _

"_Marcus, we have just gotten a report of a large army in the valley to our south."_

_Idiot. What does he think I can do about it? "Well, send someone to kill them just like all the others."_

"_This will be the largest army we have faced."_

"_Maybe this will be the last of the opposition to us." Good, maybe we can be done with this. "Are you worried about the twins being able to handle a group this large?"_

"_No," he replied but you could hear the doubt in his voice. "I think they have handled this many in some of the cities we took. They are confident."_

_Overconfident. "Do what you think best and don't bother me with details."_

Edward could hear the plans being made in Caius's mind After a few minutes, he pulled his awareness back to himself. "They will do as Alice has foreseen."

"Good." Jasper commented. "Then we are ready."

As they began to withdraw from their hide, Bella asked, "We go tomorrow?"

Edward put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Yes, my little warrior queen, we go tomorrow."

"I am ready to return to my son."

"I am as well, love. I am as well."

The next morning found the infantry forming up just over the crest of the hill surrounding the valley occupied by their enemy. The cavalry, both light and heavy waited on the back side of the hill, out of sight of the enemy. The creatures they faced had once been human but had been changed into something else by evil magic. They were undisciplined and not accustomed to fighting. They were there to loot and intimidate. All of their battles had been won by trickery and the powers of the evil twins. Edward sat astride his beautiful gray horse in front of the array of infantry. Isabella sat on her horse to Edward's right. Jasper was next to her and Alice was on the other side of Edward.

"The boy launches is attack now," Alice murmured. "It will come slowly. Bella, be ready. Jasper, be ready to steady the troops."

A dark cloud was running along the ground like a dark mist, flowing nearer and nearer. A murmur of unease was heard among the men. Jasper glanced over his shoulder, then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The unease among the men lifted as Jasper manipulated their emotions. The dark cloud was nearly to them when it seemed to hit a wall. It rose seeking a way over the obstruction. But no way over was found as the invisible wall curved away from the army. The mist rose up and fell back on itself. Abruptly the mist collapsed on itself and disappeared.

"Watch out Bella, the girl!" Alice cried out. "The boy has collapsed."

But Bella was prepared for her as the sharp probing of the invisible wall began. While not quite painful, she could feel the probing almost as though someone was poking her with a stick. Abruptly it stopped as well. Then the creatures came boiling out toward them. They were unorganized but there were many of them. Edward had amassed a large army but there were at least half again as many creatures as army and the army could easily be overwhelmed unless things were managed carefully.

The cavalry came though the blocks of infantry by way of lanes left open just for such a reason. They arrayed themselves in front of the infantry 6 rows deep. At the sound of a horn the horses began moving toward the town and the creatures. They started at a slow trot, moving to a full gallop. The four gray horses lead the way, dangerously pulling away from their protectors. The women of the Queen's cadre were able to stay closer than the men of Edward's guards. They had better horses and were lighter than the men.

As they hit the creatures, the creatures tried to escape the thundering horses. Edward and Isabella swept through them like a hot knife through butter. They were, however slowed enough for Edward's men to join them in the fray. Edward was magnificent on his silvery horse wearing silver armor; his large broadsword flashing in the sun. Fighting at his side, Isabella was the perfect foil. They fought as one well oiled machine. Killing the creatures was horrific. As each died, they returned to the person they had been before they were turned. They became normal men, women and even children. It was hard for the soldiers to take. Jasper had to work hard to keep them from being emotionally overwhelmed. Alice had prepared him for this so he was ready. As she fought, Isabella kept the wall up between them and the dark cloud and the poking, probing attacks.

They fought their way to the building where the men and twins were. They took a minute after dismounting and grabbing their shields from their horses. The remainder of the fight would be on foot and they would be facing the perpetrators of this vast evil. They were joined by a handful of the men and women who were ready to give their lives to protect them. Alice led them into the building and immediately jumped back as a huge beast took a swipe at her. She had thrown her shield up and took most of the blow on her arm, but she staggered back. Jasper jumped in front of her with a roar of rage that bled into all around him. But before he could get a swing at him with his sword, Bella had all ready thrown him through a wall, crushing his chest. He became a really large man.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "Please let Jasper and I go first. You and Alice need to protect our backs."

"I'm sorry. I got ahead of things." Alice said.

Edward smiled at her, though Jasper was frowning. "That's all right, little bit. I know you are just anxious to finish this."

Alice put her hand on Edward's arm. "Edward, I didn't see him. Suddenly I am being blocked."

Bella became very still with her eyes fixed on Edward's breastplate. "Ah, got it. Apparently there was a small hole in my shield. This should take care of that."

"Much better," Alice acknowledged with a laugh. "I can see now. They are in a room on the second floor at the end of the hall. There are a number of monsters between here and there and one breathes fire."

"How do we deal with that?" Jasper asked as they began to creep down the hall, followed by some of their guard. The remainder had taken up protective positions around the building.

"Well, you, my love, and Edward will double team him from the front and Bella and I will take him from the back." Alice quipped.

"All righty, then," Edward murmured resettling his shield on his arm. A huge monster jumped out in front of him. Edward brought his shield up and thrust with his sword by hard trained reflexes. He caught the beast mid-chest. It fell to the floor dead and transformed back to a man.

"Man, I hate that." she whispered as she stepped over him.

"It's bad. Very bad." Alice agreed softly.

They were silent as they moved toward the stairs and up them. Jasper and a couple of the men had moved to the front, ahead of Edward and the women. The female warriors took up defensive positions around Bella and Alice. As they reached the top of the stairs, another creature appeared in front of them and struck one of the men who was not as fast as Edward. Jasper quickly dispatched the monster.

The creatures weren't particularly had to kill. They never seemed to defend themselves. They only attacked. If a good offense was the best defense, then the creatures would have been successful. Part of the problem was that it wasn't a particularly good offense; just brute force.

The silence was broken with a roar as a dragon-looking beast coming out of a a hall. A tongue of fire swept the floor. It stopped as Edward jumped in front of the group with his shield up. He caught the second blast on his shield. Jasper appeared at his side, yelling to get the beast's attention. It turned to face Jasper as Alice and Bella slid around to the back of the beast. Edward and Jasper kept its attention until Bella jumped on its back. It reared to dislodge her, but she held on and cut its throat. She rode it to the ground, landing on her feet in front of Edward, grinning.

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Don't ever do that again."

"It was fun," she said contritely.

"Right. Let's get this over with."

"Lead on My Liege, lead on."

They turned and ran down the hall, bursting through the doors at the end. They were immediately swamped by creatures trying to get to them. Bella foiled that with a shield that would not let them through. Then, from the outside, it looked like a bomb went off. The creatures were thrown away from the entry team with bodies flying everywhere. In a matter of a few minutes of intense fighting, the room was cleared of monsters.

At the far end of the room was two chairs that were occupied by a slender blond man and an older dark haired man. The teenaged twins stood off to the side. Their faces showed the strain of trying to use their gifts against Bella's shield. But her shield held firm. She wrapped it around the twins, isolating them, rendering them useless. The dark haired man lept up brandishing a sword.

"Let's have done with this," he shouted, lunging at Edward. Jasper caught the man's sword with his own, engaging him, instead of Edward. The man was skilled but not as skilled as Jasper.

"Do something!" the blond man yelled at the twins.

"We are blocked," the boy replied.

"How?" he started to ask, then zeroed in on Bella. Edward stepped between them as the man drew his sword and jumped at her.

The twins each drew swords and were met by Bella and Alice. The battles in the room were furious. The guards were engaged with the creatures, keeping them off the quartet. Jasper's fight with Marcus ended with a thrust to Marcus's chest. Bella took down the boy just as Alice finished the girl. Neither of the twins gave the women the opportunity for mercy. Edward's fight was a little longer, but in the end he was victorious.

As Caius died, the creatures turned back into the humans they had been. The ones fighting the army just stopped. Many of them ran off. The ones in the room with the entry team stood around looking dazed.

Bella ran toward Edward, checking him over with her eyes. He was doing the same as he moved toward her. Edward threw his helmet off and gently removed Bella's. He tenderly ran his hand over her face that was spattered with blood. "It's over. We are safe now. The world is safe now."

A smile curled Bella's lips as her hands ran up Edward's chest. He pulled her close as their lips met in a tender kiss. Jasper and Alice were off to the side, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. It was almost more intimate than a kiss.

After a moment, Edward pulled away just enough to murmur against Bella's lips, "I love you."


	25. Tying up Loose Ends

**A/N - Here it is, the last chapter. I am not going to hit complete just yet. I may or may not do an outtake at some point. However I have a story bubbling around in my mind making it hard to write anything else.**

Tying up Loose Ends

"Oh God, that feels good," Bella sighed as Edward pulled her leg up and place her ankle on his shoulder as he moved in and out of her.

"I want to hear you scream. I've missed that," Edward murmured in her ear. He tweaked her nipple then moved his hand between them to stimulate her clit. After a few minutes, he said, "There you go, baby. Cum for me."

She began to thrash under him, chanting, "Edward, Edward, Edward." at the top of her lungs. Edward continued to move in and out as she came down. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"There you are," he said as he smiled at her.

"Hello, you." Bella answered with a smile and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her deeply then pulled away and sat back on his knees without loosing contact. He pulled her hips onto his lap and began to pound into her. In short order, she began to writhe and thrash. He placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed.

"Come on baby, one more time," Edward said. "Come for me, baby. I'm so close. I need you to come one more time." Bella's walls began to quiver then clench around him. She made a keening sound as she came, bringing Edward with her with a shout. He flopped over onto the bed beside her and pulled her onto his chest. "God it's so good to be at home in our own bed with stone walls around us so we can make as much noise as we like."

"Yes, it is my love." Bella replied breathlessly. "It is also good to know that our son is down the hall from us and we can see him any time we like."

"He''s grown so much. We missed so much."

"Yes, but it was necessary. Without us, all would have been lost."

"I know. I just hope we are never called to do such a thing again."

Bella caressed his face with her hand. "I do as well. It was horrible."

"At least, the people still alive are being returned to their homes. And places are being found for those who no longer have a home."

"Jacob will be sure the others do their jobs and treat these people with compassion. I feel so sorry for them."

"I do as well. You know we need to go to sleep. We need to be up early in the morning for Jasper and Alice's wedding."

Bella smiled against his shoulder. "I'll bet I could change your mind." she whispered against his neck as she pressed her lips to it.

His arms tighten around her, pulling her close. "I'm sure you could." She could feel him hardening between them as her hips were tightly against him by his large hand pressed against her butt. His lips found hers as he pulled her on top to start round two.

~ M ~ b ~ T ~

The wedding was beautiful, held at the cathedral in Forks, just as Edward and Bella's had been. It went off without a hitch and Jasper and Alice went to his estate for their time alone. Bella and Edward spent as much time as possible becoming re-acquainted with their son. He was a charming toddler with red-blond curls and wide green eyes.

Not long after their return, Bella became pregnant with their second child. This was not surprising since they had spent as much time as possible in bed, well, not necessarily in bed, but making love any where the mood hit them. They were making up the time they had spent either apart or at war where they had little privacy.

Eventually all of the people that had been displaced by having been turned into a monster were either returned to their homes or a place elsewhere. Finally everyone returned to their homes and peace reigned for a time. Edward and Isabella remained the high king and queen. They were asked to mediate some disputes between neighboring kingdoms, but things were peaceful for the rest of their reign.

**A/N - Thank you all for reading and a special thanks for all who reviewed. It has been a great ride. I am working on another story. It isn't the one I intended to write next, but hopefully I will have it ready to go soon.**


End file.
